La Maldición de Viluel
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Los Mugiwaras llegan a una isla abandonada, que es del interés de Robin por una leyenda que encontró en uno de sus libros. ¿Y si la leyenda fuese realidad? ¿Puede Robin enfrentarla sola? ZoroxRobin, Capítulo 12, Final
1. La Mansión Mainery

**¡Hola! Este es el primer fic largo que publico en este fandom. Amo One Piece y me gustan en realidad muchas parejas, pero esta historia se me antojó como para un ZoroxRobin. La verdad los amo por separado y juntos me parecen un ¡boom! Esto amenaza para ser un nuevo vicio para mí, jujuju. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sino al gran Oda-sama :)**

**Adelante, los invito a leer n.n**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Mansión Mainery**

Aquel día en el Sunny todo marchaba bien. Iban a desembarcar pronto en una isla, una bella isla de verano llamada Viluel, y ya estaban preparados para ello. Cada quien se ocupaba de sus cosas como usualmente lo hacían, el sol estaba en lo alto y el ambiente se llenaba con el exquisito olor de una de las creaciones de Sanji en la cocina. Nami tomaba una bebida que éste caballerosamente le había traído, cuando Robin se le acercó con un libro entre sus manos. La pelirroja no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que venía con información, pues lucía como cada vez que sabía que iba a haber algo interesante para ella en alguna isla: radiante.

-Navegante san, ¿Cuánto crees que falte para desembarcar?- preguntó con una sonrisa cuando estuvo cerca de ella. Pocas eran las veces que podías ver a Nico Robin con semejante expresión, pero había que admitir que luego de lo ocurrido en Ennies Lobby ella era un poco más libre de demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Pues…yo diría que algunos minutos. He encontrado en este mapa un lugar donde podemos esconder el barco mientras bajamos a explorar. La ciudad que hay en la isla está abandonada.

-Oh, eso lo sé, Navegante-san- sonrió Robin- precisamente quiero explorar ese lugar. Hay un edificio muy bello que quiero conocer. La historia está en este libro, Viluel tiene una leyenda que me ha parecido muy interesante.

Nami sonrió.

-Pero no sé si puedas ir a la ciudad hoy. Nos quedará un poco lejos y puede oscurecer mientras estás allá. Quizás lo mejor sea que esperes hasta que amanezca y podamos organizarnos para ir a explorar y a buscar reservas.

Robin asintió, conforme. Nami tenía razón, no podían correr algún riesgo innecesario.

…

Más tarde desembarcaron en la isla. Montaron un campamento en la playa, Sanji cocinó una deliciosa cena y en la noche compartían un ambiente alegre y movido, como siempre.

Robin y Nami platicaban, Sanji peleaba con Zoro y Ussop hacía equipo con Franky contando historias de terror a Chopper y Luffy. Cuando la narración llegó a oídos de Nami, ésta recordó que Robin le había mencionado al desembarcar que aquella isla tenía una leyenda.

-Oi, Robin, ¿Porqué no nos cuentas esa leyenda que me comentaste hace rato?

Entonces todas las miradas se posaron en la hermosa morena. Los chicos se sentaron un poco más cerca, con ánimo de escuchar la historia. Solamente Zoro se quedó donde estaba recargado en una piedra, poniendo las manos en su nuca y fingiendo dormir.

-Bueno, es una historia muy interesante. Trata sobre un hombre que vivió en esta población hace muchos años, su nombre era Lord John Mainery. Se le tenía por un hombre bueno, había sido muy pobre en su juventud, pero antes de cumplir los treinta años era prácticamente dueño de esta isla.

-¿Cómo?- Chopper, intrigado, no dejaba de comer la botana que Sanji había preparado para amenizar.

-Hubo una serie de coincidencias que, en conjunto con su trabajo duro, le fueron redituando buen dinero. Además de todo ayudaba a los pobres. Todos en la isla lo admiraban, participaba en ritos religiosos y en las celebraciones del lugar.

-Pues suena como alguien que fue feliz y afortunado- fue la opinión de Ussop, quien aún no captaba lo interesante de la historia.

Robin sonrió, para ella era más que evidente que el de nariz larga se estaba aburriendo, acostumbrado como estaba a los cuentos interesantes y contados por el mismo.

-No todo es lo que parece, Nariz Larga-kun- sonrió ella, para continuar- en poco tiempo comenzaron a desaparecer las mujeres jóvenes de la aldea. Luego de dos o tres días volvían a aparecer, asustadas, sucias, y más de una con recuerdos de tortura o violación. Sin embargo no podían dar detalles. No había pistas. Nadie sabía quien era el culpable. También muchos hombres fueron encontrados robando o cometiendo actos terribles, siendo que en la aldea todos se vanagloriaban de ser buenos y llevar vidas rectas. Ellos tampoco recordaban qué hacían antes de ser encontrados. Muchos fueron condenados a muerte aunque aseguraban ser inocente. Fueron unos cinco o diez años de dolor y violencia en Viluel. Lo interesante- hizo una pausa larga durante la que pudo ver los rostros de sus compañeros. Hasta Zoro tenia un ojo medio abierto para no perder detalle- es que el único pilar que seguía en pie sosteniendo las esperanzas de mejora en la población, era Mainery. Pronto lo convirtieron en gobernante.

Todos sabían que había algo en esa historia que tenían que escuchar hasta el final, así que nadie comentó nada mientras Robin tomaba un poco de su bebida para aclararse la garganta.

-No faltó quien sospechara de él. Se armó un grupo de personas dispuestas a lo que fuera y previnieron a la población. Ese día había desaparecido la hija de una mujer vieja y ciega, que tenia el corazón roto por no tenerla a su lado. En la noche irrumpieron en el castillo, solo para comprobar que Mainery tenía todas las cosas robadas, tenía prisioneros a muchos hombres y mujeres que les servían de esclavos. Todos ellos estaban como hipnotizados, y ellos mismos se causaban heridas y todo tipo de atrocidades enfrente de el, para su diversión. Cuando entraron a enfrentarlo, fueron tan sorpresivos que no le dieron tiempo de actuar. Lo tomaron preso y lo mataron. Antes de morir lanzó una maldición sobre los aldeanos.

Robin hizo una pausa y se sujetó la barbilla mirando hacia el suelo en posición pensativa.

-Falta un pedazo de página en esa parte del libro. Pero sé que después de matarlo, encontraron en su mansión libros de brujería, cartas y diarios. Él había adquirido la facultad de posesionarse de los cuerpos de quien quisiera, y hacerlos cumplir su voluntad. Mientras tenia posesión de los cuerpos, podía hacer con ellos todas las atrocidades que se le ocurrían. A las mujeres las tenia _a su servicio_ y a los hombres los obligaba a matar y a robar. Fue con ese poder con el que pudo hacerse de la fortuna que tenia. La gente tuvo tanto miedo de sus poderes y de la maldición que abandonaron el lugar en muy poco tiempo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Todos miraban a Robin…percibiendo, por primera vez desde que llegaron allí, en lo terriblemente inquietante que resultaba ese lugar. Un frío pesado se había hecho presente en el ambiente, tanto que inconcientemente Nami había pescado a Chopper y lo abrazaba sin dejarlo respirar. Zoro tenía todos sus sentidos alerta igual que Sanji y Franky, de vez en cuando los tres miraban alrededor con desconfianza. Ussop se percató de que la oscuridad era tan densa que si no estaban cerca de la fogata las líneas de sus anatomías se camuflajeaban con el denso bosque junto al que se encontraban.

Las olas del mar se mecían con suavidad y su sonido de fondo hacía aún más profundo el silencio.

-Oi, marimo… ¿escuchaste algo?- preguntó Sanji.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?- preguntó Zoro a modo de respuesta, mirando a su alrededor.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie, espalda con espalda. Nami, Ussop y Chopper se abrazaron a Robin, a punto de la histeria. Franky se puso frente a ellos en actitud protectora.

-Es la maldición de John Mainery- decía Ussop una y otra vez sin dejar de temblar- ha venido por nosotros y el primero fue Luffy….

Zoro lo mandó a callar con un gesto.

-Oi, cocinero…tenemos que buscarlo. No debe estar muy lejos.

-Tú a mí no me ordenas, marimo de mie…

Sanji se quedó a medio insulto, y el cigarro que fumaba en esos momentos se le cayó de la boca. Ambos sintieron una respiración agitada pegándoles en la nuca. A pesar de ser de reflejos rapidos ambos hombres se encontraron sin poderse mover.

-¡Sanji!- una voz lastimosa como de ultratumba estremeció al rubio y a todos los presentes- ¡Comida!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es fácil de saber.

Zoro y Sanji le dieron una paliza a Luffy por portarse como un idiota, Ussop y Chopper cayeron al piso, exhaustos de tanto temblar, Franky bajó la guardia, mirando muy divertido el caos, y Nami se masajeaba las sienes, realmente molesta, sentada junto a una sonriente Robin.

-En realidad no creo en este tipo de maldiciones- continuó la morena en cuanto la tensión hubo desaparecido- pero lo encuentro muy interesante, y pienso que la forma de saber qué tanto de la historia es cierta será visitando el lugar de los hechos.

…

Durante la mañana se organizaron. Ussop, que presumía de una extraña enfermedad de yo-no-puedo-ir-a-lugares-malditos, se quedaría a hacer guardia junto a Franky. Sanji y Chopper irían a buscar provisiones al bosque, y Nami, Luffy, Zoro y Robin irían a explorar la aldea abandonada.

Al principio Zoro se negaba a ir, pero Nami le recordó sus numerosas deudas con ella y Luffy se lo ordenó. Robin opinaba que necesitarían de ayuda extra para vigilar a Capitán-san, así que al espadachín no le quedó otra alternativa que acompañarlos.

Luego de atravesar el bosque, que realmente no era tan profundo ni tan tenebroso como lo parecía de noche, llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad abandonada. Las casas deshabitadas tenían aún cierto encanto; aunque sencillas y no muy grandes, parecían haber sido bonitas y alegres en sus buenos tiempos. El paso de los años había hecho su daño en ellas. Por las ventanas resbalaba el moho provocado por las lluvias. Las paredes eran grises pero se adivinaba que bajo ellas la pintura originalmente había sido blanca, y los techos de tejas cafés seguro habían sido rojos alguna vez. Las calles eran amplias y polvosas, y seguramente limpias y llenas de gente en el pasado. En los patios descuidados crecía la hierba descontroladamente, las casas mas lejanas parecían de hecho estar a punto de ser tragadas por el bosque.

Al terminar aquella larguísima calle de la cual se desprendían numerosas calles más, un portón oxidado y probablemente tan ancho como el Merry les daba la bienvenida a la gran mansión Mainery.

Ésta al parecer había tenido una composición parecida a la de las casas, y por consiguiente, tan desolada y maltratada como ellas por los años. Era gris y café y tenía una gran puerta a la entrada, luego de atravesar un patio tan esplendido como salvaje, y hambriento de abarcar cada vez más terreno.

Una vez que llegaron al portón, Robin le echó un vistazo a la calle que habían dejado atrás.

-Según el libro, este lugar fue de gran esplendor, un destino tanto para turistas como para el gobierno o los piratas. Había comercio y cultura. Toda la calle que acabamos de pasar era un pabellón de intercambio, venta, compra y conocimiento. Las calles que se desprendían de esta estaban llenas de curiosidades, misterios e historias.

Robin suspiró. En todo el trayecto, esa aparente gloria pasada hacía que el abandono actual fuese tremendamente triste, tanto que ni el muy energético y animado Luffy se había atrevido a correr como loco o a gritar como idiota. Él lo sentía en su interior, casi tanto como Robin. Ese lugar debía ser tratado con respeto.

-Pero todo eso acabó con la llegada de Mainery al poder. El mal uso de los recursos, la violencia, y el hecho de que nadie supiera en un principio la causa de las desapariciones y las muertes, fueron mermando la vitalidad y el flujo económico del lugar. Al final esta gente apenas tenia lo esencial para vivir.

Se dieron la vuelta hacia el portón. Haciendo uso de su tremenda fuerza y concientizándose del cuidado que debía tomar para ello, Zoro lo abrió lo suficiente para que sus compañeros pudieran entrar.

-¡Mira Robin!- indicó Nami, señalando a la puerta. Había un letrero pegado allí, deslavado por la lluvia pero aún perfectamente legible, pintado con tinta negra sobre una tabla de madera, rústico, con vocabulario amable y extrañamente amenazador a un tiempo.

Robin se acercó y leyó en voz alta.

"Bienvenido viajero, extranjero, marino o pirata. Esta es la Mansión Mainery, hogar de misterios, crueldad y leyendas. Accede por tu voluntad. Por favor no perturbes a los espíritus que aquí habitan. Al entrar preséntate; utiliza un apodo y tu lugar de origen. Nunca digas tu verdadero nombre ni dejes que otros lo hagan. No maltrates, no robes, no blasfemes, no corrompas este lugar. Has de salir antes de la puesta de sol y si deseas volver deberás presentarte de nuevo y decir los motivos que te han traído de vuelta".

-¡Mph! Parece el instructivo de la casa de espantos de algún carnaval- dijo Zoro en tono escéptico, cruzando los brazos- no veo porqué tengamos que hacer semejante estupidez.

Pero esas palabras escritas en el letrerofueron suficientes para estimular la imaginación y levantarle el animo a Luffy, quien ya saltaba de un lado a otro, emocionado por entrar a la mansión.

-Pues lo vas a hacer porque yo te lo ordeno- declaró apuntando a Zoro e inflando las mejillas. Una vez más al pobre marimo no le quedó de otra que acceder. Robin sonrió divertida, pues la actitud de su capitán había conseguido quitar al menos un poco la gravedad que parecían tomar las cosas.

-Bien. ¿Les parece si yo empiezo?- propuso la arqueóloga mientras entraban, empujando la puerta que rechinaba estruendosamente. Se aclaró la garganta y habló mientras daba un paso dentro de la mansión- buenos días. Soy Niña Demonio y provengo del West Blue.

-Shishishishi- rió Luffy mientras daba un salto al interior- Soy Sombrero de Paja y soy del East Blue.

Luego volteó hacia sus compañeros y le hizo unas señas a Zoro para que lo imitara.

Zoro soltó un suspiro y, rascándose la nuca, dio un paso hacia dentro hablando escuetamente.

-Cazador de Piratas, East Blue.

Los tres miraron a Nami, quien se mostraba indecisa a entrar. Finalmente respiró profundo y dio un paso al frente.

-Buenos días- dijo, imitando la cortesía de Robin- Soy Mandarina y vengo del East Blue.

Los otros tres la miraron mientras entraba. Zoro hizo una mueca burlona y no se resistió a preguntar.

-¿Mandarina?

-No les iba a decir que me llamo "Gatita Ladrona"- explicó poniendo sus brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué pensarían de mí?

-Como si no lo fueras- dijo Zoro, entrando tranquilamente en la mansión. Comenzaron a caminar en el interior. El elegante recibidor estaba hecho trizas, pero los destrozos estaban cubiertos de polvo y enmohecidos.

-Debe estar así desde que atacaron a Mainery- dijo Robin, más que nada pensando en voz alta- pero hay pisadas que parecen mas recientes. Probablemente sí ha habido gente que visite este lugar de vez en cuando.

El piso de madera emitía ligeros crujidos a cada paso que los Mugiwaras daban. Cuando pasaron del recibidor, Zoro miró hacia atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cazador-san?

-No…creí escuchar algo pero creo que no es nada.

Siguieron caminando por un elegante, largo y estrecho pasillo lleno de cuadros, retratos, mesas, floreros. Había puertas que comunicaban a otras habitaciones, pero Robin sabía que lo que ella buscaba se encontraba en el piso de arriba, donde tenía que haber un despacho. Todo estaba empolvado y la humedad se cerraba en el ambiente. Tenían que ir en línea de uno, Robin al frente, seguida de Nami, Luffy y Zoro iban atrás.

-¿Esta no es la parte del recorrido donde sale un tipo lleno de vendajes a querernos asustar?- preguntó Nami, apartando una telaraña del camino. Luffy rió.

Al final del pasillo encontraron una enorme escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

Robin comenzó a subir pero al mirar de reojo a sus compañeros se percató de que Zoro no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás. Comprendía el actuar de su compañero porque desde que entraron ella no dejaba de sentir la pesadez que suele sentirse en la nuca cuando alguien te mira fijamente. Pero sabía que no se trataba de sus nakamas, pues ninguno tenía ese tipo de mirada. O bien, Zoro y Luffy podían hacer eso, posar tan fuertemente la mirada sobre el enemigo que éste podría ponerse a temblar. Pero con ella nunca hacían eso y en esos momentos menos que nunca tenían porqué. Entonces se trataba de otra cosa, otro tipo de energía.

Cuando terminaron de subir la escalera, se encontraron con otro largo pasillo, pero éste tenía las habitaciones por un lado y del otro lado había ventanas que daban al exterior. Mientras caminaban, Nami y Luffy se iban asomando por las puertas, pero no eran de gran interés. Algunas habitaciones incluso se encontraban vacías.

-Niña Demonio, ¿Exactamente qué estamos buscando?

-El despacho de John Mainery. En él encontraremos los libros de brujería y las cartas que escribió, donde explica a detalle sus crímenes.

Nami suspiró.

-¿No es un poco estúpido escribir esas cosas? Sirvió como evidencia para que lo mataran.

-El sentía un placer especial por las cosas que hacia. No disfrutaba tanto los resultados de sus crímenes como las reacciones y el sufrimiento de las personas a las que lastimaba, y recordarlas también le venia bien. Por eso las escribía, para recordarlas y disfrutarlas a detalle. Se confió, y creyó que estaba seguro con eso, que nadie iba nunca a leerlas, o que de hacerlo, podría encubrirse con la excusa de que eran ficciones.

Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta más grande, y solo con verla se dio cuenta de que esa era la que buscaba. Se adelantó unos pasos mientras Luffy y Nami se detenían para echarle un vistazo a otras habitaciones. Los llamó para que se acercaran.

-No deberíamos separarnos- dijo ella con la mano en el pomo- si quieren ver otra habitación, lo haremos, pero los cuatro juntos.

-Entremos al despacho- dijo Zoro resueltamente- ninguna otra habitación es de interés.

Algo que flotaba en el aire lo tenía perturbado. Desde que entraron no se le había quitado la sensación de que alguien los seguía o los esperaba, observándolos fijamente. Mantenía su mano cerca de la empuñadura de su katana blanca y no dejaba de mirar, tanto a su alrededor como a sus nakamas.

Él poco creía en espíritus, leyendas o maldiciones. Pero esa sensación tan pesada no lo dejaba en paz, y era muy parecido a la energía de una persona, una mala persona.

Entraron en la habitación. De espaldas a una gran ventaba había una silla alta, de madera y corte elegante. Frente a ella había un escritorio. Había dos libreros, hermosos y finamente tallados, que iban del piso al techo, y tanto sobre el escritorio como por el suelo estaban regados papeles de todos tamaños y colores.

Era su ambiente. Robin se sintió como pez en el agua en aquel lugar y no dudó en empezar a buscar libros y hojear los cuadernos y las cartas, tanto las que estaban en el escritorio como aquellas escondidas entre los libros. Muchas páginas estaban revueltas, pero Nami estaba atenta igual que ella buscando y agrupando aquellas que tuvieran algún tipo de conexión. Ella también lo encontraba entretenido.

Zoro estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, vigilante, y Luffy estaba sentado en el piso consumiendo el almuerzo que Sanji le había preparado especialmente, entretenido mas que nada con un libro lleno de dibujos y simbología que encontró gracioso.

-¡Oi! Mira R… ¡Niña Demonio!, un tipo con dos cabezas- dijo sonriente levantando el libro y mostrando la página abierta a las chicas. Robin se acercó y tomó el libro en sus manos, sentándose en posición de loto junto al capitán.

-Estas ilustraciones muestran el funcionamiento del hechizo- explicaba mientras sus dedos se paseaban por la hoja- aquí dice que podía posesionarse solo de un cuerpo a la vez, pero supongo que eso aterrorizaba a una persona lo suficiente como para servirle y cubrirlo del resto de la aldea. Buen descubrimiento, Sombrero de Paja-san.

Luffy sonrió complacido.

Se entretuvieron por un buen rato más, leyendo y buscando información en los libros y las cartas. En algún momento, Robin se quedó parada en medio de la habitación sujetándose la barbilla con una mano y la otra cerrada en la cintura.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Nami.

- Mainery narra en sus historias todo tipo de aberraciones y obscenidades. Sin embargo, no encuentro que dé ninguna razón. El simple placer no me convence del todo- explicó, acuclillándose y recogiendo una carta de entre unas que había seleccionado y alineado en el suelo frente a ella- porque aquí hay algo de dolor. Pero no explica porqué o por quien, Mandarina-san.

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco tenemos razón de estar aquí- contestó Zoro, estirándose ligeramente con evidente desdén- sólo estamos procurándote un placer y eso parece ser suficiente para ti, ¿No, Niña Demonio?

Robin se puso de pie, dispuesta a contestar. Tenía un dedo elevado en el aire. Zoro nunca la había hecho enojar pero esto la puso de nervios de repente, pues incluso había dicho su sobrenombre con desdén. Sí, quizás era un capricho de ella, pero era una simple diversión momentánea que tal vez olvidarían al llegar a la siguiente isla, nada por lo que valiera la pena tensarse o ponerse a pelear. Y Zoro, con su negatividad, solo lo arruinaba. ¿Acaso ella lo molestaba, por ejemplo, por sus largas horas de entrenamiento?

-Si quieres irte solo hazlo, Cazador de Piratas- dijo, sonando mucho mas grave de lo que había querido en un principio- Nadie te retiene aquí.

Apenas terminó de hablar, una vibración comenzó a sentirse sobre ellos.

Robin sintió que algo la obligaba a mirar hacia arriba y vio como el techo de madera, de donde colgaba una enorme lámpara justo sobre ella, comenzaba a crujir y a cuartearse. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, temblando y mirando el techo. Simplemente no se pudo mover.

-¡Robin!- gritó Nami aterrorizada al ver el techo ceder sobre la morena, y ésta apenas pudo reaccionar para voltear a ver a su amiga.

Una milésima de segundo después, fue tacleada por el cuerpo fuerte y firme del espadachín, quien la abrazó contra él, cayendo ambos al piso lejos de la lámpara.

El terror la hizo aferrarse a Zoro. En situaciones normales lo hubiese podido manejar. En situaciones normales su mente idearía un plan en menos de dos segundos que la salvaría de ser aplastada de la enorme lámpara.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, él estaba sobre ella con los ojos apretados. Zoro nunca mostraba ese tipo de terror, pero al igual que ella se había quedado pasmado con la vibración y el cuarteado del techo. Y así como Robin había reaccionado con el grito de Nami, él reaccionó a tiempo para abalanzarse sobre ella y sacarla de ese punto tan peligroso.

Robin sintió su respiración agitada y calida en el cuello. Relajó un poco sus brazos y aquel aferramiento ocasionado por el terror del momento, pasó a ser un gesto de agradecimiento por parte de la arqueóloga.

-Gracias- susurró. Zoro no respondió, se puso de pie lentamente. Fue como hacer las paces luego de su pequeño inicio de pelea.

Nami y Luffy miraban algo más.

Junto con la lámpara, parte del techo se había desplomado sobre el suelo. Una caja de madera había caído del piso de arriba, y al impactar en el piso, se había reventado en pedazos. Un olor terrible llenaba el ambiente, y Robin y Zoro apenas pudieron acercarse a ver antes de que la arqueologa sintiera su estomago revolverse de pura y extraña inquietud. Nami se cubría la boca y la nariz y Luffy miraba con un gesto ladeado. Entre cobijas y telas de todo tipo, un cadáver medio momificado estaba tirado en el suelo, despatarrado con los miembros apuntando en todas direcciones y ataviado con ropa elegante, con antiguas manchas de sangre por todos lados.

-Es… - comenzó a decir Robin. De pronto se sintió débil, a punto del desmayo. Se apoyó del brazo de Luffy- es el cadáver de John Mainery.

Escucharon entonces un respingo de sorpresa y al voltear a la puerta vieron una pequeña sombra alejarse. Zoro salio corriendo tras ella, seguido por Nami y Luffy, quien sujetaba a Robin para que no cayera.

…

_Con que… ¿Robin, eh?_

…

Apenas al poner un pie fuera de la mansión, Zoro la pescó. Aquella sombra no era más que una anciana.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame por favor!- gritó como si la estuviera ahorcando aunque él solo la tenia sujeta de la muñeca.

-¡Primero dígame quien es y qué hace aquí!

La mujer se calmó en cuanto llegaron los otros tres. Su mirada se posó en Robin, quien ya se sentía un poco más recuperada.

-No puede ser…Celine…no, no puede ser.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, la anciana tomó a Robin de la mano. Era una mujer tan pequeña y encorvada que apenas le llegaba arriba de la cintura.

-Si vienen conmigo a mi casa, en el bosque, les explicaré todo -más que sugerencia, aquello sonaba a súplica- este lugar no es seguro para ustedes, y menos para Celine.

-Lo siento, señora, pero mi nombre no es Celine. Yo soy…-comprobó que se encontraba fuera de la casa antes de decirlo- Nico Robin.

La anciana la jaló casi hasta ponerla a su altura y estudió su rostro.

-Pues eres idéntica a Celine- explicó- insisto en que vengan conmigo, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-¿Nos dará comida?- preguntó Luffy. La anciana sonrió.

-Toda la que quieras, joven rey.

Nami miró a la mujer. Las personas que veían en Luffy ese porte real que tenia en su interior, muchas veces eran aliados magníficos, o por el contrario enemigos peligrosos, no se podían confiar. Pero Luffy estaba tan encantado con la perspectiva de comer y conocer una parte nueva del bosque, que no le importó averiguar mas, así que a Nami no le quedó remedio que acceder, pues sabia que Zoro y Robin no objetarían una vez que Luffy diera la orden de seguir a la anciana.

Se internaron en la maraña de árboles, siguiéndola. Anduvieron por un intrincado camino durante unos quince o veinte minutos llegaron a un claro, dentro del cual estaba una pequeña y linda casita parecida a las que había en el poblado. Atrás de ella había otra pequeña construcción que a primera vista Robin identificó como una bodega.

-Adelante, coman- ofrecía la mujer mientras iba y venia dejando en la mesa agua, frutas, carne, quesos. La estancia era pequeña y ventilada, con una mesa baja frente a la cual se fueron arrodillando para poder comer.

Mientras Luffy devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su paso los demás solo tomaban alguna cosa de la mesa para no desairar a la señora.

-Siento no poder decirles mi nombre. Es una pequeña regla que mi marido y yo nos hemos impuesto. El letrero que leyeron a la entrada de la mansión lo puse yo hace unos años.

Robin tomó un vaso de una bebida de frutas y miró a la anciana con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo. ¿Dejará que le haga unas cuantas preguntas al menos?

-Por supuesto pequeña- accedió la mujer sentándose luego de poner a calentar agua para un té.

- Bien. Primero que nada, su marido y usted ¿Son acaso guardianes de esta isla? ¿Fue usted habitante de Viluel en los tiempos de Lord Mainery?

La anciana sonrió complacida, observando detenidamente a Robin.

-Se ve que eres una muchachita muy lista.

-Pues…hace mucho que no soy precisamente una niñita inocente e indefensa.

-Mi esposo y yo nos casamos el mismo año que asesinaron a Mainery- soltó la anciana sin comentar al respecto de lo dicho por Robin- Y nos quedamos en la isla desde que el resto de la población se fue. John Mainery nos engañó a todos pero recibió su merecido. Él estaba loco. Se volvió así desde que Celine murió, o al menos eso creemos.

-Ya. ¿Quién era esa Celine, si se puede saber?- preguntó Nami, intrigada, pues la mujer no había dejado de mencionar a esa tal Celine desde que habían salido de la mansión. Zoro seguía observando a la pobre anciana con desconfianza.

-El amor verdadero de Lord Mainery. No los dejaron casarse y la mandaron a vivir lejos. Ella era una Viluel, la familia de fundadores de la ciudad en honor a quienes fue nombrada. Eran muy ricos y no podían consentir que su hija se casara con un joven tan pobre. Ella regresó varios años después, casada y con un hijo, pero ellos murieron en un accidente y nadie sabe como, Mainery heredó la casa y las pertenencias que a ella le habían heredado sus padres.

La mujer se levantó y sirvió el té.

-Creemos que fue por eso que se volvió loco. Por un lado hizo muchas cosas buenas y por el otro le hizo tanto daño a nuestra pobre ciudad. Y las formas en que torturaba a sus prisioneros…una mente realmente enferma.

Robin sacó de su mochila el libro de donde había sacado información sobre la leyenda y se lo mostró en las paginas donde describía las muertes y las torturas. La anciana le echó un vistazo y sonrió.

-Los libros y las cartas que él mismo escribió se quedan cortos, hijita mía- dijo devolviéndolo- realmente cortos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Nami tomó el libro y leyó aquella página. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. ¿Y el libro se quedaba corto? _Mierda._

-¿Y qué hay de la famosa maldición?- preguntó Zoro, demostrando cierto interés.

-Que algún día volvería de la otra vida a tomar venganza de quienes le hicieron daño, uno a uno y de la forma más horrible. Mi esposo y yo nos quedamos aquí porque el resto de los pobladores insistieron en que somos un matrimonio bendito, y se nos encomendó advertir a los extranjeros de los peligros de la isla. Aceptamos gustosos porque esa siempre fue la ideologia de Viluel. Cuidarnos unos a otros. Como equipo, siempre seremos fuertes.

Hubo un silencio largo, durante el cual flotaba en el aire el olor a comida recien hecha, el asombro de Nami, el escepticismo de Zoro, el insaciable hambre de Luffy y las reflexiones tranquilas de Robin.

-Los hice venir para poder hablarles con libertad y advertirles- siguió la mujer- No quiero perturbar a los espíritus así que dejémoslo así: no se paseen por la isla despreocupadamente. ¿Son una tripulación pirata, no? Vi su barco, créanme que es el lugar más seguro donde pueden dormir. Nunca anden solos, y váyanse en cuanto su log pose se cargue. Puede tardar entre tres días y una semana.

Los tres la observaron mientras Luffy no dejaba de comer.

-No se preocupe, buena mujer- sonrió Robin- estaremos bien.

La señora lucía preocupada, tanto que Robin sintió el impulso de decir algo más tranquilizador. Sin embargo Zoro se le adelanto.

-No tiene porqué molestarse mas en advertirnos, anciana. Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos. Y no creo que pase mucho, realmente- dijo poniéndose de pie- vámonos de aquí antes de que anochezca.

Luffy se puso de pie tomando toda la comida que pudo en sus brazos.

-¡Gracias, abuela!- gritó cuando cruzaba la puerta, para luego ser empujado por Nami, quien quería adelantarse antes de que Zoro se perdiera.

-No es nada, joven rey…si necesitan algo pueden buscarme.

Antes de salir de la casa, Robin fue detenida por la señora.

-Dime, hija…ese sujeto tan grande y fuerte… ¿es tu hombre?

Robin tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que quiso salir de su boca al escuchar semejantes palabras. Vio en la distancia a Zoro, a quien Nami ya jalaba de las orejas para llevarlo por el camino correcto.

Robin sabía que _hombre _ era una palabra perfectamente aplicable a Zoro. Pero _su hombre _ ya era decir mucho.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que es así?

-La forma en que te protegió cuando cayó el techo.

-El actúa así porque cree que es su deber- aclaró Robin, para luego añadir con una sonrisa llena de melancolía y misterio- si actuara por afectos yo sería la ultima de la tripulación a quien salvaría.

Dicho esto se despidió de la anciana, prometiéndole volver si necesitaban algo o para despedirse una vez que se cargara el log pose.

Robin siguió a sus compañeros a cierta distancia, pensando en las advertencias de esa mujer y recordando que le había dicho que ella era idéntica a Celine.

_El amor verdadero de Lord John Mainery_

…

Llegando al campamento, Sanji preparaba de comer, ayudado por Chopper. Franky y Ussop platicaban y cuando los vieron llegar les saludaron con la mano. Como de costumbre el rubio comenzó a revolotear alrededor de las dos chicas, así que Nami tuvo que esperar un momento realmente a solas con Robin para decirle algo que la tenía inquieta.

-Robin…

-¿Sí, Navegante-san?

-Yo…dije tu nombre.

Robin cerró sus ojos, recordando. Nami dijo su nombre dentro de la casa, cuando la lámpara le iba a caer encima. Había sido tanto miedo que había sentido en esos momentos, tan profundo, tan frío, que si reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, no lo alcanzó a procesar como tal. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-No te preocupes…todo estará bien.

Luego se sentó a leer mientras esperaba que estuviera la cena.

Estamos hablando de Nico Robin, por supuesto, así que lo que pasaba por su rostro no era exactamente lo que ocurría en su mente o su corazón.

Estaba asustada. ¿Comenzaba acaso a creer en la leyenda? No dejaba de sentirse perseguida y observada, y trataba de percibir si Zoro aun se sentía como ella pero él parecía de lo más tranquilo. ¿Serían entonces paranoias suyas? Robin estaba inquieta, muy, muy inquieta…

Continuará…

**Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer, y espero me dejen sus comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias n.n**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Yereri Ashra**


	2. Curiosidad

**Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo del fic. **

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 2**

**Curiosidad**

Esa noche Nami les comunicó a todos que lo mejor que podían hacer era dormir en el barco. No dio explicaciones, pues no las necesitaba realmente. A diferencia del día anterior, la noche era toda quietud. En lugar de la densa oscuridad el cielo estaba bastante claro y las estrellas lo salpicaban.

Antes de dormir, Robin dejó el libro de Viluel a lado de su cama. Se quedó dormida en poco tiempo, estaba tan cansada que no tuvo ningún problema para ello. Fue un dormir profundo, no percibió cuan largo fue ni si tuvo sueños o pesadillas.

En la mañana, las voces de sus amigos fueron lo primero que llegó a sus oídos. Sin abrir sus ojos, escuchó las expresiones que le sonaban lejanas…. Y que cada vez se acercaban más. La voz de Ussop la alarmó un poco con lo que decía.

-…estaba haciendo la guardia cuando la vi. entrar aquí. Pensé que vendría por un vaso de agua pero no salió. Luego le cambie la guardia a Chopper y vine a ver si algo pasaba. Estaba como Luffy, comiendo como una posesa.

En ese momento Robin se incorporó, con sus nakamas viéndole con curiosidad y sorpresa.

¡Estaba recargada en la mesa! ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí?

-Robin….esto… ¿Tenias hambre o algo?

Enfrente de ella una enorme montaña de envolturas y restos de comida se alzaba. La cocina estaba hecha una desgracia. Se tocó la cara con la mano derecha y con vergüenza descubrió que sus mejillas estaban pegajosas y que alrededor de su boca habían migajas y pedacitos de comida.

Se recargó hacia atrás en la silla y se pasó los dedos por el cabello solo para descubir que su mano izquierda tambien estaba grasosa y pegajosa.

-Yo…lo siento mucho, no sé qué me pasó- y se puso de pie para comenzar a recoger.

-De ninguna forma- atajó Sanji, quitandole los platos que ya llevaba en las manos- nunca permitiré que una bella dama se ensucie las manos en mi cocina.

Estaba tan turbado por el comportamiento de Robin, habitualmente tan clara y…normal… que ni siquiera hizo intento de agobiarla con sus atenciones y comportamiento de idiota enamorado. Los demás seguían con el asombro.

-¿Te sientes mal Robin?- preguntó Chopper- puedo revisarte. Tal vez tengas lombrices o algo.

-Yo…estoy bien.

-Ni siquiera parece que hayas comido tanto- declaró Nami-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo...-Robin se acercó al fregadero. Se lavó las manos y la cara- tenía hambre.

Volteó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. En todos los demás la preocupación pasó a ser incredulidad, ¿Desde cuando Robin comía tanto a media noche?

Se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué mas contestar mientras la hermosa sonrisa de Robin no abandonaba su rostro.

-Aún quedan suficientes provisiones para el desayuno-declaró Sanji, desviando la atención de los demás hacia él- pero mas tarde necesitaré que me acompañen de nuevo al bosque a recolectar.

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos quien iría y quien se quedaría con las chicas. Nami le dijo a Robin en voz baja que se recostara un rato mientras estaba el desayuno, y la arqueóloga accedió.

…

Luego de comer, Ussop, Franky y Luffy se fueron con Sanji al bosque. Zoro se quedó como guardián ( y para que no se perdiera) y Chopper se quedó por si Robin se sentía mal o algo. Eso lo habían decidido en secreto, impulsados por Nami; mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

Bajaron a la playa. Chopper estuvo platicando con Nami mientras esta estaba tirada en la arena tomando el sol.

Zoro entrenaba con sus pesas como siempre y Robin se tendió en un sillón de playa para leer un poco. En lugar de seguir leyendo el libro con la historia de Viluel, buscó una novela romántica, ligera, que no requiriera demasiada atención ni concentración de parte suya. Todo lo que necesitaba era leer algo, distraerse.

…

_La oscuridad de la noche protegía el encuentro. La hermosa doncella, confundida, triste, no sabia como iba a afrontar a su amado, pues las noticias que tenia que darle eran terribles. De pronto unas pisadas se escucharon en el suelo, rompiendo ramas secas y hojas a su paso. La tierra desprendía un delicioso aroma a humedad y la brisa cálida le removía el cabello._

_Esa gloriosa imagen fue la que encontró su amado cuando pudo llegar a ella._

_-Mi amor…-murmuró acercándose, pero ella lo detuvo._

_-No…no, perdóname amor mío, lo nuestro no puede ser…_

_El hombre miró a su amada, su mirada preguntando los porqués._

_-Mis padres…no puedo contrariar sus deseos. Ellos me aman, no puedo hacerles daño de esta forma._

_Él la tomó entre sus brazos y le impidió seguir hablando._

_-Calla, por favor. Yo tambien te amo, te amo mucho. No puedo dejarte, tu eres mi vida. Quiero estar siempre contigo…siempre, mi querida Robin._

…

-¡Ah!- Robin lanzó el libro lejos de ella. ¿Qué hacia su nombre en esa pagina? Unos minutos antes, la damisela en desgracia se llamaba Marian. Ella podría jurarlo. Ella jamás había tenido o leído un libro donde la protagonista tuviera su nombre. ¡Menos uno tan románticamente estúpido como ese! Más aún, durante su lectura, una voz masculina y profunda había pronunciado las últimas palabras, como si estuviera cerca de su oído. Si no estuviera cinco metros frente a ella levantando pesas, y si no fuera demasiado serio para ello, hubiera jurado que había sido Zoro quien pronunció esas palabras para jugarle una broma de mal gusto.

Su reacción llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Robin? ¿Qué pasa?

-Una…araña- contestó ella recogiendo el libro.

Revisó el libro, en la misma pagina que estaba leyendo antes. El nombre que leyó no era el suyo, sino el de la protagonista del libro. ¿Imaginaciones suyas? Tal vez. ¿Y la voz?

Seguramente estaba todavía perturbada por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Ella no recordaba en ningún momento de la noche haber sentido hambre y mucho menos pararse a la cocina. Normalmente para ella era más que suficiente la cena y un poco del delicioso café que preparaba Sanji.

Robin se talló un poco los ojos y dejó el libro a un lado. Tratando de calmarse, se quedó mirando el cielo.

…

Solo una cosa había en la mente de Zoro cuando escuchó a Robin gritar, y cuando al voltear discretamente a verla se encontró con que ella había lanzado su libro, aterrorizada:

_No es mi problema, no es mi problema, no es mi maldito problema._

No podía negar que Robin le parecía atractiva, desde hacia mucho tiempo. A diferencia de Sanji, Zoro no veía a las mujeres como frágiles florecillas que debían ser tratadas con el mas grande cuidado, sino como fuertes criaturas, cuyas cualidades diferentes a las del hombre compensaban y las hacían enemigos de cuidado. Luchar contra este tipo de mujeres, verlas pelear contra algún fuerte oponente o simplemente discutir con ellas, podía ser un verdadero placer.

Respetaba a Robin y Nami, tanto como mujeres como compañeras. Pero lo que sentía por ellas era distinto. Desde el comienzo, él había aprendido a ver a Nami como una hermana menor, de esas que sacan de quicio a sus hermanos mayores, peleonera, dramática, provocativa y chantajista. Y enamorada de su mejor amigo. Clásico. Con Robin todo fue distinto, pues ella era más madura y había sido su enemiga. Con el paso del tiempo le tomó confianza, para qué negarlo, pero pronto comprendió que ella no podía ser su "hermanita" como Nami. Robin era muy fuerte y tenía esa forma de ser, tan misteriosa, no le dejaba entrar en su mente y quizás eso era lo que más le atraía de ella. Bueno, lo ya dicho, le atraía y mucho, en realidad.

Y verla pelear era, para un guerrero por naturaleza como Zoro, una delicia. Ella nunca necesitaba hacer demasiado para luchar. Su poder de hacer brotar sus manos y cualquier parte de su cuerpo era una marcada ventaja casi siempre, pero lo que a él le fascinaba era su frialdad asesina y su mirada cuando acababa con un rival. Tan indiferente y al mismo tiempo, como reflejando una llama interior.

El día anterior, la idea fugaz de una discusión con esa mujer fue una tentación irresistible. Se arrepintió medio segundo después de hablar, por eso no replicó cuando ella lo mandó al demonio. Y segundos después…cuando el techo cedió él no se pudo mover como lo hubiera hecho para salvar a Luffy o a cualquier otra persona que le importara. Solo a la voz de Nami pudo reaccionar y le asustó lo que ocurrió. La abrazó contra sí como para convencerse de que era real y de que había logrado salvarla a tiempo. Fue un terror muy extraño, que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Y extrañamente después, cuando ella relajó sus brazos y le agradeció, se sintió…bien.

Ahora, en ese estado confundido y errante que estaba mostrando, le inquietaba comprobar que la estaba viendo como a alguien pequeño e indefenso, con ganas de protegerla con ternura.

Zoro no se podía permitir eso, nunca.

_No es mi problema, no es mi problema, no es mi maldito problema._

…

Robin permaneció un buen rato mirando el cielo. Ni siquiera en los libros se sentía segura, maldición. Necesitaba descansar. No supo exactamente cuando se había quedado dormida, pero cuando despertó ya habían llegado los demás. Descansaban en espera de que el habilidoso Sanji terminara de preparar la comida. Nami estaba sentada con Luffy tratando de explicarle algo, mostrando en realidad poca paciencia, y los demás platicaban y reían. Zoro estaba a cierta distancia, recargado contra la misma roca del día anterior durmiendo una de sus acostumbradas siestas. Robin se estiró, contenta de haber conciliado un sueño normal al menos por un rato, y esperaba que en la noche todo fuera igual.

…

_Robin…_

Aquella voz…la misma voz que había interrumpido su lectura, seguía pronunciando su nombre. En medio de la oscuridad, sentía que ese sonido profundo y varonil provenía de todas partes. Pero Robin se quedaba parada en el mismo lugar.

_Hermosa Robin…_

Robin se quedó de pie sin contestar al llamado. No lo iba a hacer. Ella era fuerte, suficientemente fuerte para resistirse a lo que aquella presencia quisiera de ella.

_Hermosa…no tienes porqué temer…ven conmigo._

Siguió sin contestar al llamado ni, de hecho, hacer algún movimiento o reacción. Esperó. Simplemente sentía que si se movía sin pensarlo bien antes se iba a arrepentir. Así que esperó. Como en el pasado, cuando estaba sola siempre, tenia que analizar la situación, conocer al enemigo, ver hasta qué punto confiarse (de preferencia no hacerlo) y reconocer si podía o no tornar la situación a su favor. O si debía huir, eso siempre era una posibilidad. Pero huir…mirando a su alrededor todo era oscuridad.

¿A dónde huir?

Lo reflexionó todo en segundos y decidió seguir esperando.

_¿Acaso me tienes miedo? No te haré daño…no tengo porqué. Después de todo…_

Robin registró el tono de voz y luego comprobó que en realidad no se parecía en absoluto al de Zoro. Era parecido en cuanto a la gravedad masculina que tenía. Pero la entonación era suave, elegante como la de un hombre de alta clase o un noble.

_Después de todo eres la viva imagen de mi preciosa Celine._

Robin sintió entonces como su pulso comenzó a desordenarse. ¿Más rápido? ¿O más lento? No sabría definirlo. Sus piernas seguían agarradas al suelo, sin permitir moverse. Aunque trataba de mantener la tranquilidad un sudor frío bajó por sus sienes y su piel se erizó. ¿La viva imagen de Celine? Tal vez. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera ella. Seguramente Celine era una mujer dulce, tranquila e incapaz de matar una mosca. Robin era todo lo contrario aunque lo aparentaba.

De pronto se hizo realidad. Sintió el toque de una mano sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo y la voz siguió hablándole, dejándole un vaho frío en la nuca.

_Ven conmigo, no me tengas miedo. Podemos estar juntos por siempre. Puedes quedarte a lado mío, Celine, para siempre._

_-Yo no soy Celine- contestó ella con toda tranquilidad- debe estar confundiéndome, buen hombre._

Robin sintió que liberaba del toque a su brazo y dejó de sentir la respiración golpeándole la nuca. Por su parte ella permaneció en pie, tranquila a pesar de que el miedo comenzó a burbujearle el estómago. No podía ser verdad. John Mainery estaba muerto, la tal Celine estaba muerta y a menos que algo terrible hubiera ocurrido sin que se diera cuenta ella estaba viva.

_Tu realmente no eres Celine…pero puedo percibir que eres mejor…eres fuerte e inteligente._

_-Agradezco su cumplido, señor, pero agradecería más que se alejara y me dijera cómo salir de aquí._

Robin contestó en tono altanero cuando sintió que se había acercado ahora por el frente, pues sintió un cuerpo grande pegándose a su pecho y la respiración que antes estaba en su nuca ahora viajaba por su frente, sus ojos y sus mejillas. El muy maldito hasta era más alto que ella.

_-No me llames señor. Soy Lord John Mainery._

_-Le repito, quiero que se aleje._

Él obviamente no le obedeció. Las yemas de sus dedos le rozaron las mejillas, en un tacto frío, tan frío que Robin se estremeció y a punto estuvo de moverse hacia atrás pero eso solo hubiera sido tomado como una rendición. Los labios secos y tan helados como sus manos, le rozaron los suyos, y esta vez no puedo evitar que su barbilla comenzara a temblar descontroladamente.

Odiaba los besos. Odiaba el contacto corporal tan íntimo. Y eso se mezcló con el pánico que estaba sintiendo porque se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo no se había movido, no por que no quisiera sino porque no era capaz de hacerlo. Sus músculos estaban tensos y a duras penas podía respirar. Sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese envuelta con cadenas muy apretadas, y esa sensación se fue hacia su interior, donde sus pulmones dejaron de soportar el aire que ella trataba de respirar. Se ahogaba.

Y junto con ello, el contacto de esas manos frías sobre su piel, aun sobre su ropa, le generaba repulsión, y sus labios ásperos aprovechaban que no podía respirar, que luchaba por respirar, para abrirse paso dentro de su boca.

No era que no hubiera vivido cosas peores antes. En el pasado le había ocurrido de todo, pero esto era diferente, estaba siendo violentada por un ¿fantasma? ¿Un espíritu? ¡Lo que fuera…maldición, estaba mal!

En su mente solo pedía que la soltara pero a él le hubiera dado igual.

Cada vez aguantaba menos la falta de aire, necesitaba respirar libremente, necesitaba moverse. Su cuerpo no aguantaría más la presión, sus músculos comenzaban a hormiguear y su pulso era cada vez más forzoso.

_-¡Déjame ir!_

…

Despertó al sentir un ligero golpe en la cabeza al caer de la cama. Se incorporó y vio en el reloj de su habitación que era apenas un cuarto después de la media noche, es decir, había dormido, cuando mucho, una hora.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, recordando el terrible sueño.

Robin se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con ropa de diario. Tomó una mochila y escondió en ella una lámpara. Fue a la cocina y, sin encender la luz, se precipitó al interior para tomar una botella de agua, una fruta y unos cerillos. Guardó todo en la mochila y bajó del barco. Creó una cadena de manos para sujetarse de una piedra y así impulsarse hasta la orilla.

Lo hizo todo con mucho cuidado y en silencio, estaba segura de que nadie en el barco se hubiera despertado pues estaba más que acostumbrada a las operaciones encubiertas. Una vez en tierra firme, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido rumbo a la ciudad abandonada.

La luna en lo alto le ahorró el trabajo de encender la lámpara, pero la visión de ésta sobre las casas la detuvieron en seco. De día el lugar era triste. De noche, era pesado y perturbador. Decidió avanzar.

Le gustaban las cosas tétricas pero luego del sueño sentía el miedo a flor de piel. Fue por eso que decidió volver a la mansión. Necesitaba algo de ahí, y luego de pensárselo un poco había decidido que lo que buscaba –lo que necesitaba en esos momentos- era el libro de hechizos que Luffy había encontrado la noche anterior. Si existía la maldición…si ella estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ella…si el hecho de que Nami pronunciara su nombre dentro de la mansión tuviera que ver con todo ello…

Lo descubriría. Por que lo que sintió durante su sueño no podía quedarse como un sueño, porque aún le era un poco difícil respirar, sus músculos aún estaban adoloridos y sus labios aún se sentían ardientes y masacrados y todo su cuerpo aún sentía la incomodidad de quien ha sido tocada sin su consentimiento.

Cuando terminó el largo recorrido por aquella calle se encontró frente a frente con la mansión. Como no estaba con ella Zoro para abrir el gigantesco y pesado portón, se ayudó de sus "Manos Fleur" para treparlo.

Se acercó a la puerta con lentitud, dándole un vistazo al letrero deslavado. Asintió como si estuviera poniéndose de acuerdo con alguien y empujó la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo con voz fuerte y clara- soy Niña Demonio, y he vuelto porque necesito información.

Tomó los cerillos y encendió su lámpara. Los dedos le temblaban ligeramente.

Entró en la mansión como si fuera suya, le daba lo mismo si los espíritus la aceptaban o no. Igual seguía sintiendo en su nuca y su espalda esa fuerte presencia, esa mirada que le decía, _sé que estas aquí y sé cómo asustarte para que te vayas._

Comenzó a temer que otra cosa ocurriera mientras estaba allí, sola. La primera vez casi le cae medio techo encima, ¿qué sería ahora? No importaba, necesitaba ese libro a toda costa.

Luego de subir las escaleras y andar por el pasillo, llegó a la entrada del despacho. Respiró profundamente. El olor que llegó a su nariz le recordó que el cadáver de John Mainery había quedado tendido en el piso, y dudaba mucho de que alguien fuera capaz de entrar y devolverlo a su sitio. Dejó la lámpara en el piso. Tomó un pañuelo que traía entre sus ropas y lo humedeció con un poco del agua de su botella para cubrir con él su nariz y boca.

Luego levantó la lámpara y se internó en la habitación.

La lámpara creo un círculo de luz dentro del despacho. El cuerpo momificado estaba tirado en el piso, retorcido y polvoriento, y la luz de la lámpara bailaba sobre él creando un terrorífico juego de sombras. Su cabeza se dirigía a la puerta, donde estaba Robin. Su expresión desesperada y suplicante pedía auxilio, ella sentía como si él la estuviera mirando en esos momentos.

Desvió su vista y buscó por el suelo el libro que necesitaba. Debió quedarse tirado en el piso cerca de donde estaba Luffy sentado. Volteó hacia la derecha y caminó un par de pasos cortos, aguzando la vista. Trató de recordar como era la portada en caso de que hubiera caído cerrado. Eran tapas verdes, verde oscuro.

Recorrió todo el piso con la vista pero no lo vio. Entonces, su vista volvió hacia el cadáver.

Y ahí estaba el libro, atrapado bajo una de las huesudas, frágiles y momificadas manos de Mainery.

Robin se inclinó ligeramente. Leyó el título y comprobó que ese era el libro que buscaba. Lo tomó casi sin pensar. Un pequeño crujido se dejó escuchar, pero el eco era tan fuerte que llenó toda la habitación.

Robin miró ahora el cadáver. La cabeza estaba volteada hacia ella. El cadáver la estaba observando.

Robin aferró el libro y retrocedió, aterrorizada.

No…un cadáver no voltea la cabeza. No, un cadáver no mira fijamente…un cadáver no hace el intento de incorporarse, ¡No!

Robin salió corriendo de la habitación. Estuvo a punto de caer varias veces pero logro terminar de bajar la escalera y correr por el pasillo para salir de la mansión. Guardó el libro en una bolsa aparte dentro de su mochila mientras salía, y finalmente se encontró fuera. Trepó por el portón y al saltar hacia el otro lado, se percató de que una figura masculina la esperaba.

Perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa y la caída fue dura. Se incorporó rápidamente buscando con la vista la lámpara que había caído lejos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Robin respiró profundo y bajó la guardia. Se encaminó hacia la lámpara y la recogió para iluminar el rostro del hombre que le había hablado: Zoro.

Ahora pensaba que pudo haber sido su imaginación. El cadáver no pudo haberse movido porque sí.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Espadachín-san.

Zoro estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándola. Robin pudo sentir el escrutinio en su rostro. Le molestaba tanto que tuviera que ser así. A pesar de todo, sentía que su relación con Zoro nunca seria tan buena como con Luffy o con Chopper.

-Si crees que tienes que tenerme vigilada, creo que ya te mostré que no voy a traicionarlos nunca, Espadachín-san.

-Eso no es por lo que vine a buscarte- declaró Zoro- como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación, vine a asegurarme de que volverías sana y salva.

Robin asintió con una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y dándole a entender con sus gestos que no le creía.

-No es necesario que me lo ocultes. Sé que será muy difícil que un día me aceptes como alguien de verdad.

Ella comenzó a caminar. Zoro le sujetó el brazo y la detuvo.

Él nunca fue bueno con las palabras. Él sabía dar discursos sobre la hombría y el honor, y sabía mantener cierta armonía con sus nakama. Pero ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien como Robin que no desconfiaba de ella?

-Yo confío en ti- dijo, palabra por palabra, lentamente, con precisión- sino creyera en ti, nunca hubiera puesto un pie en Ennies Lobby. Primero hubiera desertado como Ussop y le hubiera puesto una buena paliza a Luffy que seguirte.

Robin esperó unos instantes y se dio la vuelta hacia él. No podía no creerle. Zoro nunca fue de los que bromeara con ese tipo de cosas y se le notaba en su expresión que le había costado trabajo decidir qué decirle.

-Espadachín-san…-Robin olvidó por momentos lo que la había llevado allí. Las palabras de Zoro la asombraron- volvamos al barco, ¿De acuerdo?

Zoro asintió. Hicieron buena parte del camino en silencio, pero entonces Zoro volvió a preguntarle qué había ido a hacer a la isla.

-Quería información, es todo.

-Te he notado… inquieta- Zoro bajó la cabeza rascandose la nuca, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de preguntar- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Es por eso que necesitas información?

Robin creyó no estar procesando bien lo que ocurría. Zoro, ¡Zoro! Se estaba interesando en ella, en su ánimo, en sus problemas. Pero a pesar de que le hubiera encantado hablar y compartir sus temores decidió que era problema suyo y de nadie mas. No podía involucrar a sus nakama. Si finalmente eran solo alucinaciones suyas entonces no tenia porqué meterlos a ellos, ya encontraría la manera de resolverlo sola.

-Solo ha sido curiosidad- contestó mientras buscaba la manera de sonar convincente- no podía dormir. Pensé que seria fácil.

Zoro asintió. Siguieron caminando. Robin ya no sentía tanto miedo, y de hecho estaba bastante animada. Sentía que avanzaba con Zoro, que al fin se había ganado al miembro más difícil de la tripulación, finalmente había ganado su confianza. Incluso se había dejado guiar, pues estuvo a punto de perderse un par de veces por dar vuelta en el árbol equivocado. Ella no tuvo temor de tomarlo de la muñeca y llevarlo por el camino correcto.

Finalmente llegaron al barco, y subieron ayudados de una cadena de manos hecha por ella.

En cuanto pusieron los pies en cubierta, Robin inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento y sonrió.

-Sabes que no te creo- comentó Zoro antes de que ella se fuera- no creo que sea pura curiosidad. Pero…si no quieres decirme esta bien. Lo importante es que sepas que nunca estarás sola. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.

-Gracias. Pero estoy bien.

Dos horas antes, al ver a Robin salir del barco, Zoro sufrió una punzada de mal presentimiento. Se puso las katanas a la cintura y se fue tras ella. Decidió no decirle nada, solo la seguiría y se aseguraría de que iba a estar bien.

Ahora mismo, viéndola caminar a su habitación, estaba bastante seguro de que Robin había quedado demasiado turbada por la leyenda. Y sabía también que de estar en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Guardárselo y actuar por su cuenta.

Observó a Robin hasta que desapareció en la noche, y él mismo se fue a dormir.

…

Despertó únicamente porque los gritos de Sanji llamando para el desayuno funcionaron como una alarma que le dijo a su estómago que se tenía que levantar y moverse. Se amarró las espadas a la cintura luego de vestirse y por mera inercia se fue caminando al comedor.

Podría tomar una larguísima siesta después de saciar el apetito feroz que actuaba en su estómago como un ciclón dispuesto a llevarse todo a su paso, como lo haría el pozo sin fondo de Luffy.

Al momento de entrar en el comedor fue verbalmente agredido por Sanji, como de costumbre.

-¡Llegas tarde, marimo idiota!- lo regañó el rubio-¡siéntate de una vez, bastardo, o se te enfriará el desayuno!

Antes de que Zoro pudiera replicar, florecieron ante él unos delicados y morenos brazos que le ofrecieron una humeante taza de café. No olía como el que preparaba Sanji, pero lucia muy apetitoso.

-Buenos días, Espadachín-san- saludó Robin- quizás esto te venga bien.

Sanji casi se desmaya al ver semejante escena.

-¿Cómo es que mi adorada Robin-chwan esta dándole semejantes atenciones a ese pelo verde retrasado?

Robin sonrío. Sin responderle al rubio, siguió dirigiéndose a Zoro.

-Anoche disfruté mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos, Espadachín-san. Créeme que sentiría mucho que hoy estuvieras cansado por mi culpa.

Dicho eso le guiñó el ojo. Zoro comprendió sus intenciones y sonrió, tomando la taza de café y dándole un sorbo largo, disfrutándolo y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción después.

Los demás solo rieron ante la cara que puso Sanji. Nami, Franky y Ussop entendieron la broma. Chopper y Luffy se limitaron a mirar y a girar sus cabezas de un lado a otro sin comprender.

Fue una agradable satisfacción para Zoro recibir ayuda de una de las chicas para fastidiarle el desayuno a Sanji, pero no pudo pasar por alto que, en cuanto las miradas se apartaron de ella, Robin esbozó una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Zoro estaba acostumbrado a observar y analizar, fue, después de todo, un cazador. Sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con ella era muy difícil y que no les iba a contar por las buenas. Lo sabía porque era lo que él mismo hubiera hecho.

Robin trató de disimular la expresión en su cara pero sabía que tenia que actuar y rápido. Se había quedado despierta hasta tarde solo para seguir leyendo el libro y ahora tenía claro que estaba en problemas.

Continuará…

**¡Gracias por leer! Es un poco difícil para mí escribir esto…no estoy acostumbrada a manejar maldiciones ni fantasmas ni nada de eso. Espero que me salga bien.**

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas, jitomatazos, etc!**

**Atte. Yereri**


	3. Posesiones

**Hola! Aquí tengo el tercer capitulo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten .w. *One Piece no me pertenece ***

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 3**

**Posesiones**

-Dime, Nami, ¿Ha cargado ya el log pose?- preguntó Robin un rato después del almuerzo. Los chicos estaban jugando en la playa y ellas estaban en el barco cambiándose sus ropas por bikinis para tomar el sol. Nami rebuscaba entre sus cajones un protector solar, volteó con aire pensativo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he revisado tres veces hoy y no esta cargado aún. Estaba pensando que probablemente debamos pasar aquí el resto de la semana.

-Mientras podamos seguir consiguiendo provisiones, ¿No importa, verdad?

Nami lanzó un bufido de fastidio mientras tomaba una toalla.

-Luffy come al mismo ritmo que recolectamos. Y tu atracón de la noche pasada nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Yo creo que con un par de días de recolección extras nos ira bien pero para eso será mejor consultar a Sanji.

Robin asintió. Para ella, el tiempo era el mejor aliado en esos momentos.

…

Lo que había descubierto en ese libro fue importante. Sabía que el espíritu de la persona que usaba el hechizo de posesión era capaz de seguir usándolo después de la muerte. El espíritu no moría, sino que permanecía en un estado de sueño del que podía ser despertado por la presencia de algún tipo de energía que lograra perturbar su calma.

Una vez despierto el espíritu podía posesionar un cuerpo en el momento de mayor debilidad mental. Eso era durante el sueño, o cuando la persona se encontraba distraída o confundida por algo. Cuando estaba dormida una persona era más vulnerable al ataque de un espíritu con ese poder.

El espíritu no era muy fuerte en un principio, pero al pasar de los días, o solo unas horas, dependiendo de la capacidad del hechicero, podía ir tomando posesión del cuerpo de la víctima. La víctima pasaba a ser una casa, pues el espíritu no tenia un cuerpo fijo al cual volver, y conforme se hacía fuerte podía comenzar a dominar la voluntad del propietario, y finalmente realizar una posesión absoluta y tomar el cuerpo como suyo, relegando el alma de la víctima al olvido o hasta la expulsión.

Pocas personas podían percatarse de estar siendo poseídas, y estas personas eran aquellas con verdadera agudeza mental, personas verdaderamente brillantes o personas con algún poder paranormal.

Robin fue una de esas pocas personas, pues de acuerdo con las características que pudo leer, el espíritu de Lord John Mainery ya se encontraba habitando su cuerpo.

…

Ya que el log pose no cargaba aún, Luffy sugirió una expedición hacia el lado de la isla que aún no habían explorado. Y por sugerir, nos referimos a arrastrar a sus escépticos compañeros a la aventura.

Sanji preparó para cada uno un pequeño almuerzo y Nami llevó con ella algunos instrumentos de observación para poder hacer el mapa de la isla al regresar al barco. Chopper revisó que en su mochila tuviera todo lo necesario para dar primeros auxilios y aunque Ussop sufrió otra vez una de sus enfermedades que le impedían poner un pie en islas abandonadas lo jalaron con ellos.

Robin sin embargo se ofreció para cuidar el barco. Argumentó que tenía cosas que hacer y les hizo adiós con la mano mientras su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa. Una vez que sus compañeros desaparecieron en las espesuras del bosque, ella se metió a su cuarto y siguió con las pesquisas dentro del libro de hechizos, solo para comprobar con frustración que algunas páginas estaban arrancadas, tales como en el libro sobre la isla de donde sacó primero la información.

_De acuerdo con el orden que lleva el libro, en estas páginas debería estar explicado un contra hechizo. Mainery debió ser quien las arrancara para evitar que lo atacaran así._

Cerró el libro. Cuando lo sacó de la mansión supo que estaba haciendo mal. Si aquella buena anciana había puesto en el letrero la advertencia de no robar nada debía ser por algo. Sin embargo ella decidió arriesgarlo todo mientras estuviera allí pues en el momento en que decidió extraer el libro estaba casi convencida de que el fantasma la estaba rondando.

Sin embargo ahora se preguntó cuales serían las implicaciones de haberlo hecho, y pensó en la posibilidad de devolverlo. También pensó que podía visitar a la anciana y pedir su ayuda. No podía hacer una cosa ni la otra, puesto que no podía dejar el Sunny así nada más.

Aunque los días que habían pasado allí habían sido tranquilos, es decir, sin marines a la vista, nunca era bueno dejar de prevenir y Robin bien podía por si misma con un barco o dos.

Se masajeó el cuello con una mano, pero el tacto de sus dedos con su nuca la hizo estremecer. Sus manos estaban muy frías. De hecho toda la habitación estaba helada. Se sopló las palmas de las manos en espera que eso las calentara un poco, pero no lo logró. De pronto se percató de que la luz disminuía, como si el sol se pusiera de repente. Pero eso no era posible, era apenas poco más de mediodía.

El frío se hizo aún más intenso, y ella pensó en buscar un suéter y encender una lámpara, mas cuando se puso de pie, se encontró cara a cara con el origen que despedía ese frío.

Un hombre, mas alto que ella, fornido. Moreno, de cabello negro, muy oscuro. Su rostro era de facciones cuadradas y duras, con el ceño fruncido, labios gruesos y unos ojos grises profundos, fríos y penetrantes.

La miraba con odio, con un profundo odio, con resentimiento, como si ella fuera la culpable de un gran mal.

Trató de retroceder, pero nada podía hacer contra ese poder que la retenía en su lugar, ni contra ese frío que la cerró como una cadena enrollándose en su cuerpo comenzando por los tobillos, rodeando sus rodillas, su cadera, su cintura, sus brazos y finalmente sujetando su cuello.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, jadeando para poder respirar pero sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquellos pozos plateados, que parecía querían ahogarla.

De pronto la fuerza que la tenia sujeta la soltó, y ella vio y sintió claramente como el cuerpo de aquel fantasma la atravesaba, sus pulmones, su estomago, su cerebro, su corazón, todo se sintió físicamente congelado y Robin cayó al suelo de un golpe seco, de lleno, sin poderse mover, tiritando tan violentamente que parecía convulsionarse. La fuerza de los movimientos hacía que su estómago se comprimiera, y empezó a vomitar. Temió ahogarse, y como pudo se puso en una posición donde no corriera ese riesgo.

Ahí, tirada en el duro piso de madera del Sunny, se aferró con toda su fuerza a la vida. Ella le había dicho a Luffy que quería vivir. Iba a vivir a toda costa.

Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no podía mas, y todo a su alrededor se nubló. Robin terminó por hundirse en las sombras.

…

-Aw, qué horrible…yo no quiero volver al barco.

-No contradigas a Nami-swan.

-Es necesario, Luffy, entiende que es por nuestro bien.

-¡Pero nos vamos a aburrir!

-Por nuestra salud es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Luffy.

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar!

-¡Suficiente!- cuatro o cinco puños se estrellaron en la cabeza del capitán antes de que este pudiera seguir protestando.

Nami decidió que debían volver al barco cuando unas densas nubes negras se abrieron paso por el cielo. Eran tan grandes que parecía de noche. Lo extraño era que no las hubiera percibido antes, la mañana había sido soleada y con una temperatura agradable, ¿qué pasó con aquel día tan bello?

Como sea, no se habían alejado demasiado y no tardaron mucho en regresar. Subieron al barco y no había rastros de Robin a la vista.

-¡Robin, volvimos!- gritó Nami, esperando que la morena se asomara desde la torre de vigilancia, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Luffy estiró los brazos y se asomó en la cabina, pero ahí no había nadie.

-Debe estar en su habitación- sugirió Nami- iré a avisarle que estamos aquí.

Mientras Nami se alejaba, Zoro cruzó los brazos sentándose bajo el mástil.

-Esa mujer…debería estar aquí afuera. Si llegara alguien a atacar el barco ¿cómo se daría cuenta?

-¡Oye, marimo idiota, no digas nada de Robin-chwan!- gritó Sanji asestándole una patada en la cabeza- ¡Mira que te trató muy bien hoy en la mañana, deberías estar agradecido, bruto!

-¡Cuida tus palabras cocinero!

Y comenzaron una de sus acostumbradas peleas, la cual fue interrumpida por el grito de Nami, que se escuchó en todo el barco.

-¡Robin!

Todos corrieron a la habitación de la arqueóloga. Nami la había encontrado tirada en el suelo, helada, junto a un charco de vomito.

-¡Robin!- gritó el pequeño Chopper dando vueltas en círculos- ¡Un doctor!

-¡Tu eres el doctor, tanuki idiota!- le recordó Franky.

-¡Cierto!- y Chopper haciendo uso de su forma semihumana cargó a Robin rumbo a su enfermería, con todos los demás siguiéndolos de cerca.

La acostó en la camilla y revisó sus signos vitales. Luego comenzó a cubrirla con frazadas, buscando darle calor.

-Creo que está bien- informó a sus amigos, arremolinados en la puerta- pero está helada, necesito regularle la temperatura. ¡Sanji! ¡Prepara algo de sopa, vamos!

-¡Sí!

Nami se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Sanji con la sopa y todos los demás iban de un lado a otro acarreando sabanas y agua caliente para preparar compresas con las cuales tibiarle la cara a Robin.

Finalmente Chopper pidió que lo dejaran solo con ella en la enfermería.

Todos esperaban afuera, preocupados.

Después de unos minutos Chopper salió a paso lento, con aire pensativo.

-Se encuentra bien- dijo antes de que cualquiera preguntara- de hecho me sorprende su recuperación tan rápida. Ha nivelado su temperatura corporal y en general puedo decir que está estable, pero me imagino que está exhausta. Entre temblar, vomitar, y tratar de mantener algo de calor su cuerpo ha gastado mucha energía, así que ahora duerme y debemos dejarla así.

Se volvió hacia Sanji.

-Despertó unos momentos y alcanzó a comer algo de sopa. Gracias Sanji, eso la ayudara.

El rubio suspiró con alivio. Chopper se sentó junto a la puerta de la enfermería. Todos se quedaron junto al renito hasta que Sanji decidió que iba a preparar la cena. Luego de recuperarse de tantas emociones, uno a uno los demás fueron a buscar qué hacer para entretenerse un rato. Finalmente en la puerta de la enfermería solo quedaron sentados Luffy, Zoro y Chopper, quien se había quedado dormido.

-Oi, Zoro…- Luffy comenzó a hablar justo en el momento en que el peliverde comenzaba a quedarse dormido también- ¿Lo sentiste?

Zoro rezongó una pregunta, o un gruñido, o algo así. Luffy comenzó a explicarse.

-Cuando fuimos a esa casona todo el tiempo sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando. Y cuando Nami encontró a Robin hace rato lo volví a sentir. Fue muy extraño.

Zoro abrió un ojo y miró a su capitán.

-Sí, también lo sentí. Era inquietante.

Luffy no dijo nada. Zoro seguía escudriñando su rostro con el ojo que tenía abierto.

-¿Preocupado, capitán?

Luffy se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones. Ahora Zoro abrió ambos ojos y le miró con curiosidad.

-No realmente. Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos. Y no creo que pase mucho, realmente.

Y le sonrió, con una sonrisa que le hacía ver a Zoro que, quien se encontraba realmente preocupado en ese momento, era él. Estaba recibiendo como respuesta, además, la réplica que él mismo le había dado a la anciana en la isla.

-Pequeño idiota- murmuró en cuanto él se alejó. Se puso de pie y tomó a Chopper bajo el brazo, para llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera descansar adecuadamente.

…

_-Si cree que puede conmigo de esta forma, está muy equivocado._

Robin se encontró de repente en la mansión, en el despacho de Mainery, pero al ver todo tan bello y tan vivo se dio cuenta de que solo podía ser un sueño o una ilusión.

_-¿Cómo sabes que no estas muerta en este momento, querida? te veo tan tranquila…_

_-Solo lo siento. ¿Envidia, señor?_

_-No realmente. No._

…

Chopper pidió que llevaran a Robin a su habitación para que descansara en su cama, como era debido. Según él pensaba, ella podía estar así por mucho rato más y lo mejor era que no la despertaran hasta que ella misma lo hiciera. Se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Zoro, quien estaba de guardia.

…

_-Si lo que espera es que le tenga miedo, puede aguardar sentado, señor._

_-Tienes miedo, lo sé._

Robin se quedó en silencio. Solo lo miraba fijamente, sin moverse. Hasta el momento se había mantenido firme y estoica pero no sabía cuanto mas iba a poder resistir.

_-Sé que tienes miedo porque lo sé todo sobre ti- mencionó acercándose, caminando alrededor de ella, observándola con detalle- viajo por todo tu cuerpo, por tu mente. Conozco cada secreto y cada sentimiento dentro de ti. Conozco tus debilidades, tus sueños, tus deseos…_

Robin respiró profundo. No sabía que tuviera tal poder. Creyó que sus poderes se limitaban al cuerpo, no a ella o a su mente, o a las cosas que ocultaba.

_-Percibo cada pensamiento que pasa por esa cabecita tuya. Conozco tus planes y te diré algo- se acercó mas, le retiró el pelo que le cubría el oído y susurró- nada de lo que hagas puede contra mí._

Se alejó.

_-Pero quizás sea más placentero acabar contigo y poder verlo de primera mano. Y para ello, más de uno de tus compañeros me puede servir._

Robin frunció el ceño y de golpe reaccionó, moviéndose, volteando hacia él con verdadera alarma.

-_¡No a mis nakamas! ¡No les hagas daño!_

_-Eso te causaría mayor sufrimiento, ¿No? Te he dicho que conozco cada debilidad tuya._

_-No los toques…_

_-Ya tengo el poder que me hace falta, además…-prosiguió él como si no la hubiera escuchado- en teoría no les voy a hacer daño. Uno de ellos, será quien te hará daño a ti._

Robin despertó de golpe, en su cama, en su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros habían llegado y la habían ayudado y sintió cierto alivio, incluso creyó recordar haber comido un poco, pero lo ocurrido en su sueño la alarmó pocos segundos después de estos pensamientos.

De improviso su puerta se abrió con verdadera violencia, empujada por una ráfaga de aire tras la cual ella vio dos objetos que brillaban con la luz de la luna que se internaban en su cuarto, y, tras esos objetos, una figura alta y fuerte se hizo presente. Los dos objetos, espadas, adquirieron un brillo amenazador desde la punta, por todo el filo, hasta las manos firmes y los brazos musculosos que las sujetaban con fuerza. Sus ojos la miraron como nunca lo habían hecho antes; esa mirada llena de odio reservada para el verdadero enemigo. Entonces entendió porqué se decía que ese hombre era un demonio cazador.

-E…espadachín-san- se atrevió a murmurar mientras él se paraba frente a la cama sin dejar de mirarla de ese modo tan horrible, esa mirada de fuego estaba deteniendo el flujo de la sangre en sus venas. Se puso de pie no sin sentir un ligero mareo al pararse, luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo recostada e inconciente. Zoro esbozó una sonrisa que ella jamás había visto en él.

-Te dije que tenía el poder necesario, hermosa- dos voces hablaban al mismo tiempo. Sobre la voz cansada y un poco débil de Zoro, otra voz, igual de profunda pero más vigorosa, era la que dictaba cada palabra que salía de su boca- dime, ¿Quién te puede proteger de mí ahora?

-Deja a Espadachín-san… haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no lo lastimes- dijo ella avanzando hacia él, despacio, como si esperara que Zoro la oyera por debajo de la posesión que estaba sufriendo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse un poco mas el cuerpo de Zoro se le fue encima, la tiró al piso y se colocó sobre ella. Le presionó el estómago con una rodilla y puso el filo de sus espadas amenazadoramente sobre u cuello. El metal resplandecía, y la expresión en el rostro de su nakama era tan terrorífica como indescifrable: una sonrisa burlona llena de maldad y odio.

-Eres preciosa…lastima que sea la misma belleza que tenia Celine….

-Si tu odio…es contra ella…- hablar le costaba trabajo, pero lo intentó- ¿porqué estas haciendo esto?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- contestó él cerrando mas las espadas en su cuello y presionando mucho más su estómago.

-A E…espadachín-san no,…por favor…sólo déjalo en paz… enfréntate a mi directamente, no lo involucres en esto…

Por momentos él se quedó quieto, como en trance, y Robin comenzó a ver una pequeña debilidad.

-¡Espadachín-san, escúchame por favor, sé fuerte! ¡Mainery, aléjate de Espadachín-san!

Zoro se quitó de encima de ella y retrocedió tambaleándose. Cayó sobre una rodilla, y clavó una de sus katanas al piso, sujetándose de ella como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por un huracán. De pronto, la misma ráfaga que ella había sentido momentos antes comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Robin vio que lo que estuviera pasando, debía estar liberando a Zoro, así que siguió hablando.

-¡Deja a Espadachín-san!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Aléjate de Zoro!

De pronto la ráfaga fue aún mas fuerte, concertándose en Zoro. Robin se sentía arrastrada hacia él pero alcanzó a sujetarse de su cama. De pronto todo se detuvo.

-Espadachín-san…espadachín-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó acercándose a él, aun un poco dudosa. Zoro se sujetaba de su katana y respiraba fuerte, entrecortado, pero con el paso de los segundos se normalizó. Estiró su brazo y tomó el de ella con mucha fuerza, lo cual hizo a Robin retroceder con miedo.

Zoro la miró y la soltó casi enseguida al percatarse de la impresión que ella se llevaba.

-Sí…eso creo.

En ese momento entraron todos los demás en la habitación, alarmados por los ruidos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, hermosa Robin-chwan?- Sanji fue el primero en preguntar y el resto de la tripulación secundó la pregunta.

Zoro se había sentado en el piso, dándoles la espalda, aun con el brazo apoyado en su katana.

-Tuve…una pesadilla- explicó Robin- Espadachín-san me escuchó gritar y creyó que había entrado alguien a atacarme. Pero todo esta bien, no se preocupen.

Nami, Sanji, Franky y Ussop la miraban con escepticismo. Solo los menores parecían no comprender el alcance de aquella situación. Todos sabían que lo dicho por Robin no era del todo cierto, pero no se atrevieron a presionar.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Robin?- pregunto Chpper acercándose a ella- ¿Crees que necesites que te revise?

Robin negó, sonriendo.

-Estoy bien. Lo que pasó en la tarde…

-No te preocupes- sonrió Nami- puedes explicarnos en la mañana, por ahora descansa.

Robin asintió. Ussop se acercó a Zoro.

-Es tu turno de tomar la guardia. ¿Quieres que la haga por ti? Te ves cansado.

-Estoy bien, Ussop- Zoro se puso de pie y guardó sus katanas- yo haré la guardia.

Uno a uno todos salieron de la habitación.

-Sanji, prepárame algo de comer…

-¡No te prepararé un bocadillo a las dos de la mañana!

-¡Todos a dormir! ¡Eso te incluye a ti, Luffy!

-Jo…bueno, Nami.

Finalmente, Zoro y Robin se quedaron solos como al principio.

Zoro le dirigió a Robin una última mirada que ella no supo descifrar. Desclavó su espada del piso y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

-Espera. Iré contigo a hacer la guardia.

Zoro miró a Robin con cierta curiosidad, pero finalmente asintió y se fueron ambos a la cabina de vigilancia.

Tuvieron que pasar veinte minutos de la más grande incomodidad y el más profundo silencio alguna vez registrado entre los dos, hasta que finalmente Robin se decidió a preguntar.

-¿No necesitas alguna explicación?

-¿Estás dispuesta a explicarme?

Y se miraron por un buen rato más, sin contestar realmente la pregunta del otro. Robin sabía que podía ser así por siempre. Si los dejaban en una isla desierta, sus conversaciones nunca irían mas allá de preguntas retóricas y metáforas sobre lo que pensaban o lo que sentían. Nunca una conversación real. Les era muy difícil abrir sus sentimientos al otro.

-Yo necesito saber. Estuve a punto de matarte. Lo que sea que este pasando, ya no puedes guardarlo para ti sola.

Robin negó con la cabeza. Sus labios comenzaban a temblar. Estaba parada frente a la ventana y miraba el mar, deseando estar allí afuera.

-Hablé con Mainery. Me dijo que te iba a matar, que tenía que hacerlo. Y que, aún si no lo hacia con mi ayuda, encontraría la manera de hacerlo por sí mismo- Robin siguió sin contestar- Era su espíritu, ¿No es cierto? Él esta aquí ahora mismo.

Los labios de Robin temblaban ahora con verdadera fuerza. Ella en el pasado había estado en peligro de muerte muchas veces. Hizo miles de cosas de las cuales se arrepentía, mató e hizo tratos con todo tipo de gente, llegó a poner todo de sí con tal de seguir viva y cumplir su meta, cuerpo, mente, alma, había momentos en que no sabia qué tanto de si misma aún le pertenecía y que tanto había llegado a entregar. Pero nunca algo como aquello. Nunca pensó que alguna vez su cuerpo estaría siendo utilizado de ese modo y al extremo de que podía dejar de pertenecerle en lo absoluto. Estaba segura de que al dejar el cuerpo de Zoro, Mainery se refugiaría en el de ella una vez más.

De pronto comenzó a llorar. La angustia no era parecida a la de quien ha recibido su sentencia de muerte y sabe que va a llegar, sino la angustia de la incertidumbre y la impotencia de quien ha perdido el camino y no tiene posibilidades de encontrar una salida.

Tenía la boca cubierta con una mano y casi se obligaba a mantener las lágrimas pero no era capaz. Tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas y respirar un poco antes de hablar.

-Él esta dentro de mi cuerpo- confesó- no sé que tan fuerte sea en realidad ni tampoco sé qué tanto control puede llegar a tener sobre mí. Pero sé que debió perder algo de poder. Y mientras me mantenga alerta, creo, todo estará bien.

Zoro asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía el problema. Robin tenia que admitir que se sentía muy bien liberar aunque fuera un poco sus ideas.

-¿Hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto?

-Creo que la anciana que conocimos en la isla me puede ayudar.

Zoro suspiró.

-Bien entonces. Mañana sin falta iremos a verla.

Robin se puso de pie de golpe y se dirigió a la salida.

-Ahora mismo iré a buscarla.

-El bosque es peligroso a esta hora de la noche- no la detuvo estrictamente hablando, pero le dio a su voz el tono exacto para indicarle que no se fuera por ningún motivo- y si has estado peleando con ese espíritu todo este tiempo debo suponer que te encuentras agotada, ¿No es cierto?

Robin se quedó de pie unos momentos, pensando, peleando contra sí misma, y luego regresó y se sentó en la banca, mirando sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, como una niñita regañada.

-Lo mejor ahora será que descanses. Mañana sin falta- reiteró recalcando las palabras- iremos a ver a esa mujer.

Zoro no sabría como hacer sentir mejor a alguien en tal situación. Era difícil ver a Robin en ese estado, era muy raro que estuviera asustada, ver que le era muy fácil perder el control ante semejante conflicto, sólo indicaba que algo iba realmente mal y si algo podía él hacer tenia que hacerlo.

Finalmente, lo único que acertó a hacer fue sentarse a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Lo consideró como su forma personal de decirle "adelante, estoy contigo".

Robin captó el mensaje y recargó lentamente su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín.

Quizás Zoro nunca había experimentado antes esa incertidumbre que llega en una situación así, donde te preguntas qué tanto te puedes acercar, si debes o no pasar el brazo por los hombros que tienes a tu lado, si debes decir algo o simplemente si debes dejar fluir la situación. Porque él nunca se había encontrado en tal situación.

Pero, ¡No era momento para pensar las cosas como lo haría el ero-cook, que solo estaba buscando el momento para acercarse a una chica! Era momento para apoyar a Robin como nakama y como amigo, no como un hombre que quiere conquistar una mujer.

Así que lo que hizo fue simplemente estrecharla con suavidad, sin decir nada. Robin se dejó dormir en esa posición, pues tuvo la sensación de que mientras estuviera Zoro, Mainery no se atrevería a hacerle ningún daño. Y el espadachín por su parte, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no dormirse durante su guardia por primera vez desde que podía recordar. Se lo debía.

_La única razón por la que Mainery no la mató estando en posesión de mi cuerpo fue porque no se lo permití. Y no se lo permití por que algo me dio fuerza. Lo que me aterroriza es que creo que ese algo que me dio fuerza, fue ella misma._

Continuará…

**Es muy difícil ponerle romance a esto. La verdad nunca pensé que estos dos me dieran tantos dolores de cabeza xD pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo, pues esta historia me esta gustando más de lo que llegué a pensar.**

**Para anonimo y cualquiera que le pueda interesar: estoy tratando de actualizar una vez por semana, sobre todo viernes, sábado o domingo que es cuando tengo tiempo de revisar y afinar detalles. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic :)**

**Y en general gracias por sus reviews y favoritos y todo!**

**Saludos!**

**Yereri Ashr****a**


	4. El ritual en la cueva

**Saludos! Nuevo cap. Aquí se explican algunas cosas sobre los hechizos y eso… alucinaciones mías en su mayoría. No me gusta involucrarme mucho en esas cosas y es por eso que me invento lo que puedo, sin ánimo de ofender creencias de ningún tipo.**

**One Piece no me pertenece, sino al gran Oda-sama.**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 4**

**El ritual en la cueva**

Al día siguiente Zoro despertó a la voz femenina que lo llamaba sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¡Zoro, levántate que no es hora de dormir! ¡Tenemos que desayunar rápido para ir a explorar!

Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó de una forma un tanto brusca. Robin no estaba ya en ese lugar y la persona que lo llamaba era Nami.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya es de día?

-Ya. Y Sanji lleva casi diez minutos llamándonos a todos para el desayuno. Luffy decidió que como no pudimos llegar muy lejos ayer lo intentaríamos de nuevo hoy.

Zoro asintió con desgana y se puso de pie.

-Ahora ve, lávate y apúrate en llegar al comedor.

Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisita pícara.

-Por cierto, dime, ¿qué tan secreto quieres que sea el que Robin haya pasado aquí la noche contigo, eh?

Zoro se tensó. Dada la situación en que se encontraba la arqueóloga, toda insinuación le parecía molesta y fuera de lugar. Nami pensó que esa actitud era normal en Zoro y era lo que ella esperaba, finalmente.

-Ya, ya, no diré nada- concluyó al salir, riéndose.

Zoro se frotó los ojos con las manos tratando de recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Haciendo un poco de memoria llegó a su mente que eso había ocurrido con los primeros rayos de sol, y que para entonces Robin había despertado ya.

Robin lo había mirado y le había agradecido, mostrando una de sus bellas e incomparables sonrisas. Le agradeció y él lo único que había hecho era ofrecer su hombro para su resguardo. No le consoló, ni le prometió nada. Solo la había abrazado.

…

Un poco mas tarde salieron a hacer su exploración, y esta vez decidieron ir todos luego de asegurarse de que el barco estaría seguro.

Caminaron a través del bosque en camino hacia el área montañosa de la isla. Se apreciaban algunos lugares en donde seguramente podrían detenerse a descansar y disfrutar de la vista, pero antes de llegar había mucho que caminar todavía.

Robin divisó el sendero que la llevaría a casa de la anciana, así que se disculpó con sus compañeros.

-Chicos,…necesito desviarme un poco del camino. Los alcanzaré en un rato más.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quisiera ir a saludar a la anciana que conocimos el otro día y hacerle un par de preguntas- sonrió la arqueóloga- ideas mías, simple curiosidad. No creo que me tarde mucho.

-Pero, ¿qué no es un poco peligroso que vayas tu sola?- preguntó Franky, quien hasta el momento era, junto con Ussop y Nami, uno de los mas intrigados con las acciones y situaciones que Robin había protagonizado los últimos días.

Zoro se acercó a ella mostrando decisión.

-Yo la acompañaré. Ustedes váyanse tranquilos.

Sanji se interpuso.

-Oi, baka marimo, ¿Quién te crees tú para permitirte semejante placer?-lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa- Una dama como mi Robin-chwan solo debe ser acompañada por un caballero, no por un alga parlante como tú.

Zoro estuvo a punto de desenfundar sus espadas.

-Suéltame, ero-cook, o no respondo.

-¡Sanji-kun- llamó Nami cuando vio que aquello no iba a parar a ningún lado- ¿Acaso piensas dejarme sola?

Y en menos de dos segundos Sanji ya daba vueltas alrededor de Nami con corazoncitos en los ojos, jurando amor y protección eternos y dedicándole todo tipo de piropos que ella ignoró, como siempre.

En cambio le guiñó el ojo a Zoro, quien trató de no molestarse con ella y siguió a la arqueóloga rumbo a la casita de la anciana.

La encontraron fuera de su pequeña morada partiendo leña. Se limpiaba el sudor de la frente de cuando en cuando y parecía animada y feliz.

-¡Buenos días!- gritó sin siquiera voltearlos a ver- sabía que volverían tarde o temprano.

Se dio la vuelta y fue entonces que los saludó con algo más de propiedad, para luego invitarlos a pasar dentro de la casa.

-Disculpen el desorden- pidió cuando entraron en el comedor- pensaba ordenar un poco este lugar cuando terminara con la leña.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Robin no supo cómo empezar a decirle lo que necesitaba decirle, así que comenzó a describir su historia desde el principio, desde el momento en que entraron en la mansión por primera vez hasta ese momento, a grandes rasgos.

La mujer pareció preocupada. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas de forma errante.

-¿Y porqué motivo crees que puedo prestarte alguna ayuda, querida?

Robin bajó la vista hacia la mesa.

-Se que usted sabe de esto. Usted es una hechicera, ¿me equivoco?

Zoro miró con asombro a Robin. ¿Cómo había llegado la arqueóloga a aquella conclusión? No tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir su respuesta.

-Bueno…querida, tengo que preguntarte cómo es que lo has sabido-preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa.

-El día que venimos usted nos dio abundante comida, y a pesar de que no nos movimos de este lugar desde aquí pude apreciar la entrada de su bodega- explicó, señalando la puerta- y alcancé a ver que usted guarda algunos objetos propios de rituales de hechicería. Me sorprendió mucho al principio, tanto la cantidad como la variedad, y luego de pensarlo llegué a esa conclusión.

Robin no había perdido en ningún momento la compostura y hablaba con una tranquilidad impensable a comparación de lo intranquila que se encontraba la noche anterior, lo cual para Zoro resultaba intrigante y tranquilizante a partes iguales.

-Pues entonces supongo que tenemos que hablar, pero preferiría que el joven se encontrara afuera.

Robin miró a Zoro y éste salió de la casita para sentarse cerca de donde la anciana había estado cortando la leña.

…

-Vayamos por partes, querida. ¿Que es lo que esperas de mi?

-Quiero que me guíe.

-¿Sabes algo de hechicería?

-Nunca la he practicado. He leído algunos libros al respecto pero mi información es meramente teórica, no he hecho nunca ningún ritual ni creo tener algún don. Pero si algo sé bien es que para todo hechizo hay un contra hechizo que lo puede romper.

La anciana encendió una pipa y comenzó a fumar, como un gran cacique en alguna aldea que quiere mostrar su poderío.

-Pero ya hiciste un contra hechizo, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta.

Robin la siguió mirando fijamente, esperando una explicación mas detallada. La anciana soltó el humo de su pipa y continuó.

-¿Tienes idea de la importancia del letrero que dejé fuera de la mansión? Especialmente la parte que habla sobre los apodos y los nombres.

-Comienzo a entenderlo. El usuario del hechizo necesita conocer el nombre de la persona que desea poseer.

-Exacto. Usar un apodo sirve como máscara, porque tu nombre en sí, es una representación de lo que hay en tu interior. Te corresponde. Aunque haya en este mundo mil chicas iguales a ti, no hay otra bella pirata llamada Nico Robin. A lo largo de tu vida tu nombre va adquiriendo tu esencia y tu poder y es lo único que te identifica después de la muerte.

Robin asintió.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Mainery cuando se posesionó del cuerpo de tu amigo?

-Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que dejara en paz a espadachín-san. Le dije que dejara a Zoro, y que no lo incluyera en esto- explicó ella, puntualizando que había usado el nombre del espadachín.

La anciana cruzó los brazos y volvió a sonreír.

-Todos los seres humanos contamos con un poder semejante, querida, en mayor o menor medida y lo que le da fuerzas es el deseo de proteger a alguien a quien amamos. Liberaste ese poder dentro de ti para proteger al espadachín. Lo más importante es que al mencionar su nombre liberaste también su fuerza interior y lo ayudaste a deshacerse del poder de Mainery.

La anciana se puso de pie, le sirvió a Robin un poco de jugo de naranja y le ofreció galletas.

-La desventaja es que el espíritu ahora conoce su nombre y lo puede atacar una vez que recupere fuerzas. Lo mas probable es que en este momento el se encuentre anidado descansando dentro de tu cuerpo. En la situación en que esta, posesionar otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo es algo que le roba demasiada energía, pero si se arriesgó a ello quiere decir que tenia toda confianza en poderte matar.

-No entiendo porqué me tiene tanto odio.

-Lo atormenta el recuerdo de Celine. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

Pasaron unos minutos durante los cuales la anciana bebió lentamente una taza de humeante té y Robin su jugo de naranja. Finalmente la anciana se dirigió a la bodega y salió con una hoja y algunas cosas más consigo.

-Escribiré aquí el procedimiento para el contra hechizo. Esto es todo lo que necesitas- y extendió sobre la mesa algunas semillas, un par de cuarzos, velas y un muñeco de trapo- básicamente, sellaras el espíritu de Mainery en este muñeco. Luego quemarás el muñeco en una fogata para purificarlo. Lo tienes que hacer tú porque es a ti a quien ha poseído.

Robin tomó el muñeco entre sus manos, recordando que Mainery le había dicho que conocía todo de ella y que cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente él lo podía ver.

-Tendré que hacerlo entonces antes de que recupere fuerzas.

-En la parte más alta de la tercera montaña hay una cueva- informó la anciana- es el lugar óptimo para hacer el hechizo.

-Es a donde me dirijo con mis compañeros.

-Oh, es cierto- comentó entonces ella casualmente, como si no hablaran de algo de vida o muerte- ¿cómo se encuentra el joven rey?

-Perfectamente...- sonrió ella.

-Otra cosa que te aconsejo entonces es que no te separes ni del espadachín ni de él. Son dos hombres muy poderosos que pueden protegerte en caso necesario, tanto física como mentalmente, de eso me di cuenta en cuanto los vi.

Robin asintió.

Luego de que la anciana terminara de redactar el contra hechizo en la hoja de papel, Robin la guardó en su mochila junto con las demás cosas.

-Muchas gracias… esto me alivia mucho-dijo mientras ambas salían de la casa. Zoro dormitaba recargado contra un árbol.

-Espadachín-san- lo llamó Robin- debemos irnos.

-No tengo mucha prisa…Luffy estará volviéndolos locos a todos en este momento- comentó Zoro por decir algo.

-¿Luffy?-preguntó la anciana con curiosidad.

-Joven rey san- aclaró Robin con una sonrisa, mientras le hacía adiós con una mano y ella y Zoro se perdían en las espesuras del bosque.

…

Caminaron cada uno en su mundo durante algunos metros, luego de los cuales Zoro rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué te dijo la anciana?

-Me dijo de un ritual que puedo hacer para deshacerme de Mainery.

-¿Les contarás de esto a los otros?

Robin pensó unos momentos mientras saltaba por sobre los arbustos, raíces y rocas.

-No. Si puedo terminar con esto pronto y yo misma, lo haré. No quisiera meter a los otros, y una vez que lo logre solo tendremos que esperar que el log pose cargue e irnos de este lugar lo mas pronto posible.

Zoro se rascó la nuca y quitó una rama del camino para dejar pasar a Robin.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda puedes contar con ella- propuso- solo dime que hacer.

Robin se sonrojó. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

-No es necesario, Espadachín-san. Con el apoyo que me has mostrado hasta ahora- Zoro seguía caminando, Robin estiró su mano y lo sujetó, para que se detuviera y la volteara a ver - basta y sobra.

La sonrisa de Robin era cómplice, expresiva. La que esbozó Zoro a continuación era ladeada y llena de confianza. Cómo deseó en esos momentos acercarse un poco más a ella. Era una mujer realmente hermosa y cada minuto que pasaba lo atraía más. O ¿Era que acaso él…?

No, el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Zoro tenía metas que cumplir, un destino en la vida al cual llegar. En ese punto de su camino, sería lo peor que podría pasarle, tanto, que ni siquiera lo quería pensar.

Pero…tampoco es que quisiera una aventura, o "algo sin importancia". Robin significaba mucho mas para él, sobretodo porque Zoro no era, ni nunca sería esa clase de hombre. Por algo era espadachín, tenía sus valores y sus ideas.

-Gracias- Robin lo abrazó sin otra intención que esa, agradecerle y seguir ambos con su camino.

Mientras Zoro sonrió con cierto pesar, porque, ¿Qué podía ofrecer un hombre como él a la arqueóloga? Bella, lista, culta, mujer de mundo. ¿Y él? un cuasi salvaje, poco expresivo y de ningún modo cuidado o preocupado por su propio aspecto. ¿Y porqué ahora comenzaba a preocuparle cómo lo viera ella?

De todas formas…lo que fuera, no tenia futuro alguno.

-¿Sabes? Es bueno que al menos tú lo sepas, Espadachín-san. Me siento protegida. Es agradable sentirse así.

Y fue entonces cuando Zoro abrió sus ojos con una gran sorpresa reflejándose en ellos. ¿Él quería proteger a Robin? ¿Era eso lo que hacia?

Apretó más fuerte la mano de Robin. Ella bajó los ojos y le soltó, y ambos siguieron caminando con lentitud.

Robin se preguntaba, ¿De verdad le había dicho aquello a Zoro? ¿Realmente se había atrevido a decirlo con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera algo que ambos esperaban? ¿Y porqué Zoro había apretado más fuerte su mano? Pudo ser por la sorpresa, o pudo ser una respuesta a sus sentimientos. No lo sabía y…realmente no quería saber.

Por seguro no tenía nada. Ellos se encontraban en mundos totalmente diferentes que no se podían conectar. Lo único que estaba segura que tenían en común era que había ciertas cosas que no se podían permitir así como así y una de ellas era sentir algo tan fuerte como…

Tan prohibido estaba que no se lo podía plantear. Ella no era para Espadachín-san, o más bien, Espadachín-san no era para ella.

Así de simple.

…

Finalmente, luego de otros diez minutos de taciturna y melancólica caminata, encontraron a sus amigos al pie de la montaña.

-Se tardaron mucho- comentó Sanji, molesto, luego de separar su boca de una botella de agua- más te vale que hayas tratado bien a la dulce Robin-chwan, lechuga andante.

Zoro trató de no hacer caso de los insultos de Sanji. Pero vaya que le estaba costando su trabajo

Estaban sentados en círculo, almorzando. Zoro y Robin se sentaron con ellos también y comieron y se hidrataron antes de subir a la montaña.

-Hay una senda de aquél lado- informó Franky apuntando hacia el lado este de la montaña luego de dar un vistazo rápido de ésta- no es muy inclinada y parece segura.

-Bien, por ahí seguiremos entonces- decidió Nami- vamos, hay que recoger todo para seguir.

Como era de suponer, Sanji se ofreció a cargar las cosas de las chicas mientras ellas caminaban tranquilamente, sin embargo Robin denegó sus solicitudes porque el contenido de su mochila era, a su parecer, demasiado delicado. Por supuesto no se lo dijo, simplemente le agradeció el gesto y se negó a entregarle la mochila.

Caminaron por aquella senda platicando de todo un poco, estirándose, respirando el aire fresco y admirando la vegetación. Era sorprendente poder tener un tiempo de expansión, si normalmente salían de un problema únicamente para meterse en otro. Realmente parecía una excursión del tipo que la "gente normal" puede hacer durante sus vacaciones. Sin monstruos amenazándolos a cada paso y con los marines sin aparecer por ningún lado, aquello era el descanso que mas de uno de ellos deseaba desde hace tiempo.

Los únicos que no tenían descanso en esos momentos eran Zoro y Robin. Durante su caminata, Robin le había dicho a Zoro lo de la cueva, pidiéndole simplemente espacio y comprensión. Era algo que quería hacer por sí misma.

Zoro aceptó tal cual porque creía en la fuerza de Robin pero no podía evitar estar inquieto. Por otro lado, cada paso que daban, a Robin le parecía mas largo, mas tortuoso y mas tardado. Si por ella hubiera sido, habría salido corriendo a encontrar la cueva a donde necesitaba ir y hacer el contra hechizo lo más pronto posible para quitarse esa carga de encima.

Pero todos se veían tan alegres que no tuvo corazón para romper aquella armonía. Estaba segura de que, de haber corrido a su destino en esos momentos, probablemente no recuperaría aquellos instantes de felicidad conjunta. La vida de los piratas era difícil y eso lo comprendía muy bien. En cualquier lugar le esperaban amenazas y problemas de todo tipo. De hecho en ese mismo momento no estaba segura de que podría sobrevivir a aquel problema que llevaba encima, así que optó por disfrutar la paz mientras pudiera hacerlo. La ayuda de la anciana le había brindado algo de tranquilidad, así que se limitó a ver a Luffy, Chopper y Ussop corretear, a Nami regañarlos, a Zoro pelear con Sanji y a Franky reír con sus ocurrencias.

Luego de mucho caminar, alrededor del mediodía llegaron al lugar más alto de la montaña al que podían acceder. Era un claro donde tenían una buena vista, pues los árboles no llegaban hasta allá. Hacia arriba el camino era tan empinado que la única forma de subir era escalando, y ya no había mas que rocas. No estaban muy lejos de la punta y Luffy, como era de esperarse, no pudo contenerse. Se estiró y se apalancó de una piedra para poder llegar hasta arriba, y desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros que suspiraron con resignación. Su capitán nunca iba a cambiar.

-Bien chicos, vamos a instalarnos aquí- propuso Nami- descansemos un poco y comamos el resto de lo que hemos traído, ¿les parece?

-¡Yosh!

…

Unos minutos después, Luffy regresó, como de costumbre aterrizando sobre alguno de sus compañeros, en este caso, de un ya dormido Zoro.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, pequeño idiota?- preguntó Zoro, irritado porque entre los insultos de Sanji, las insinuaciones sonrientes de Nami, las historias estúpidas de Ussop y ahora el golpe de la cabeza de Luffy contra la suya, apenas había podido dormir, ¿qué? ¿Veinte segundos?

Le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima, y Luffy rodó por el suelo riéndose un poco.

-No te enojes, Zoro, shishishishishi- se sentó de una forma un poco mas correcta y luego informó- es un poco aburrido allá arriba. El otro lado de la montaña es muy inclinado y no hay más que un precipicio y rocas. ¡Ah! También hay una cueva, pero no es muy grande, no creo que haya nada interesante allí.

-¿Una cueva, dices?- preguntó Robin.

-Sí. Es por ese lado- señaló hacia la izquierda- pero ya te lo dije, no se ve interesante.

Robin se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y sonrió.

-Estoy interesada. Volveré en un rato, chicos- informó para luego caminar con soltura hacia allá. No tardó en percatarse de que estaba siendo seguida por alguien.

-No te preocupes, Espadachín-san. Estaré bien.

Se detuvo para que Zoro la alcanzara.

-Te acompañaré hasta la entrada de la cueva. No me molesto, yo haría esto hasta por el idiota narizotas.

Y eso fue mas que suficiente para que, de golpe, Robin sintiera que no tenía tanto animo como antes. Aún si fuera sin querer, Zoro acababa de insinuar que le daba igual ella que Ussop, Chopper, Nami, Luffy… y así debía ser, pero de todas formas…había comenzado a sentirse especial. Ya no lo era tanto.

Zoro había dicho aquello con el único fin de poner algo de distancia. Estaba preocupado, sí, pero no podía darse el lujo de que su preocupación fuera más allá. Le dolió tanto decirlo como a Robin escucharlo, pero no tenia de otra.

Así pues llegaron a la entrada de la cueva. Dentro era muy profunda pues tenía un camino inclinado que se internaba en las entrañas de la montaña.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto sola?- preguntó Zoro después de que ambos echaran un vistazo al interior de aquella oscuridad fría y húmeda.

-Debo hacerlo, Espadachín-san- sacó de su mochila una lámpara y la encendió.

-Si ocurre algo no dudes en gritar y estaré allí lo mas rápido que pueda.

Robin iba a dar un paso dentro de la cueva, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quieres decir que esperarás aquí afuera?

Zoro se sentó recargándose contra la elevación que la cueva hacía en el piso.

-Por supuesto.

Robin asintió y luego se internó en aquel lugar con cierto miedo.

…

Pasaron largos minutos y Zoro no durmió. Se lo pasó mirando el cielo hasta que escuchó unos murmullos procedentes del interior de la cueva. Puso más atención y llegó a la conclusión de que aquellos sonidos eran la voz de Robin. Después de un rato dejó de escucharse, pero fueron solo unos segundos. La voz de Robin entonces comenzó a intercalarse con largos silencios que fueron haciéndose cada vez más cortos. Finalmente aquello se parecía más a una discusión donde Robin se enfrentaba a un mudo, sobre todo porque los murmullos comenzaron a ser un poco mas elevados y desesperados por parte de la arqueóloga.

Zoro decidió esperar, no quería entrometerse si Robin no se lo permitía. Le había pedido que gritara si había problemas. Robin no sería tan imprudente de permitir que algo ocurriera si de todas maneras estaba él allí para cuidarla.

De pronto escuchó algo que le erizó la piel. Era Robin. Su voz despidió un grito terrible, un lamento de dolor que su cuerpo absorbió hasta lo más profundo, tal era la angustia que transmitía.

Zoro se puso de pie echando mano de sus espadas, y entró a la cueva lo mas rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar ni dos metros, porque fue detenido por una mano que se posó sobre su pecho con suavidad y le dio un ligero empujón hacia atrás, dándole una suave y rápida caricia en el proceso.

-¿A dónde vas, Espadachín-san?- preguntó Robin guiándolo a la luz del exterior- no te preocupes por mi, todo está bien.

Zoro, confundido, guardó sus espadas de nuevo.

-Te escuché gritar- explicó- no quería dejarte sola.

-Yo no grité. He terminado, no hay ningún problema.

Zoro observó que Robin tenía entre sus manos un muñeco de trapo que cargaba con mucho cuidado. Lo señaló y sin preguntar obtuvo la respuesta.

-Saluda a John Mainery- contestó Robin a modo de burla cruel, moviendo la manita del muñeco como si este estuviera diciendo "hola".

Zoro frunció el ceño.

-Volvamos ya- y pensar en la preocupación que había sufrido para que Robin saliera con semejante payasada.

¿Payasada? Aquello no era propio de Robin. Decidió que tenía que observarla de cerca al menos en lo que restaba de aquella salida.

La siguió hasta que llegaron con los demás. No había pasado mucho rato en el que ellos estuvieron afuera, y Franky y Ussop ya habían puesto una carpa para cubrir a Nami del sol. Todos comían lo que las mágicas manos de Sanji iban preparando en una pequeña parrilla que había llevado consigo, especialmente Luffy.

-Oi… ¿y qué harás con ese muñeco?

-Tal vez lo conserve-contestó Robin sin soltarlo, y se fue a sentar bajo la carpa con Nami.

Pasaron los minutos, y luego una hora entera, y Robin no habló ni con Nami ni con nadie. Su mirada se perdió y poco a poco todos se percataron de ello.

-¿Robin? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Chopper tocándole la cara- ¡Estás helada!

Robin sonrió de nuevo.

-Estoy bien- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar- permítanme unos segundos, ¿De acuerdo?

Aquello para Zoro fue el colmo. Robin no estaba bien, así que la siguió, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

-¡Oi, marimo! ¿Otra vez siguiendo a mi preciosa Robin-chwan?- preguntó Sanji caminando tras ellos, pero Luffy lo detuvo.

El chico de goma había vuelto a sentir "eso" que había sentido en la mansión y creyó estar comprendiendo. Decidió dejárselo a Zoro por el momento.

-Déjalos. Robin estará bien, yo respondo por Zoro. Si tardan los iré a buscar.

Recibió las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, ¿a que se debía aquella seriedad repentina?

Luffy se limitó a sentarse en el piso a esperar. Los demás volvieron a lo suyo, esperando que todo estuviera bien.

…

Zoro siguió a Robin sin entender exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Finalmente, la arqueóloga se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Al ver detrás de ella Zoro se percató de que estaba parada a la orilla del precipicio.

-Oh, realmente no esperaba que me siguieras, espadachín- la voz de Robin estaba debajo de la voz de un hombre, la de Mainery- pero ya que estas aquí, es un placer ver tu rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa.

-Maldito… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó él, sonriendo de una forma que, de ser la verdadera Robin quien lo hiciera, hubiera parecido provocativa en más de una forma- No hay manera de que esta maldita zorra siga con vida. Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas.

Dicho eso, extendió los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas.

…

Zoro corrió y sin dudarlo se lanzó por ella, desenvainando a toda velocidad la primera katana que pudo tocar.

Como iba cabeza abajo pudo caer suficientemente rápido para sujetar el cuerpo de Robin y clavar la katana en la ladera de la montaña. Con una mano sujetaba la katana, con la otra tenia a su nakama, inconciente, pegada lo más posible a él, y con los pies trataba de detener la caída pues a pesar del agarre de la espada siguieron deslizándose varios metros hacia abajo.

-¡Cabrón! ¿Cómo pudiste? –gritó, agotado, en cuanto pudo detener la caída.

¿Agotado? ¿Por algo así?

De pronto los dedos le dolían por la fuerza que estaba empleando en ellos. Sus manos…estaban congeladas. Luego sus brazos, hasta los codos. Luego los hombros y después el congelamiento se pasó a su pecho, su cabeza. Luego sus piernas. Exteriormente se veía normal pero él percibía su piel como si estuviera rodeado de hielo.

No quería soltar a Robin, pero todos sus miembros comenzaron a dormirse y a debilitarse. Un hormigueo se hizo presente, naciendo en su estómago y extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo.

-Mal…dición….no puedo…sostenerme…- unos metros más abajo logró ver una saliente, suficientemente grande para los dos, pero se situaba un par de metros a la izquierda. De modo que decidió jugársela.

Con ayuda de la katana, se balanceó un par de veces y luego le dio un tirón para desclavarla e impulsarse hacia el espacio saliente, esperando que este no se desmoronara con el golpe bajo el peso conjunto de su cuerpo y el de la arqueóloga.

Durante la caída se esforzó por que Robin no recibiera daño pero no pudo evitar que se golpeara al impactar. Se consoló pensando que eso no la mataría.

Mientras tanto, una vez al tocar la tierra, sintió un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo frío. Tuvo miedo de romperse en pedazos como un bloque de hielo que impacta contra el suelo.

Puso toda su energía en recuperar calor. No dejaba de temblar y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y adormecimiento, pero se puso de pie, desenvainando, dispuesto a enfrentarse de la única forma que sabía a ese enemigo que no podía encontrar con los ojos.

-¡Mainery! ¡Déjate ver, hijo de perra!- a cada palabra que decía se tambaleaba un poco-¡No pienso dejarla sola! ¿Me oyes? ¡Mientras yo esté aquí no podrás lastimarla!

El frío se hacía mas intenso en su cuerpo y sus dientes castañeaban sin detenerse. Entonces fue que lo vio.

Estaba de pie, junto a Robin. Lo miraba fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Su rostro estaba tenso y todo su cuerpo parecía estar listo para atacar.

Zoro mostró su mueca más fiera y se lanzó en un fuerte ataque a pesar de su debilidad, pero Mainery también se lanzó contra él, traspasando su cuerpo y congelándolo por dentro.

Zoro cayó al piso aparatosamente sintiendo como si hasta su sangre se volviera hielo. Aun así trató de ponerse de pie para enfrentar al espíritu, pero había desaparecido, no estaba por ningún lado.

-E…espadachín-san- la voz de Robin lo alcanzó. Zoro se arrodilló junto a ella, que había conseguido sentarse. Él aún temblaba- ¿estás herido?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Estas helado.

Lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia ella. Zoro levantó sus brazos y aun con un poco de rigidez consiguió abrazar a Robin. Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del guerrero, mientras con sus manos frotaba la piel de sus brazos, de su cuello y de su rostro con el fin de subir un poco su temperatura corporal. De pronto se encontraron envueltos en una intimidad que les resultó natural, considerando la situación en la que estaban.

-Ya pasó…esta muy débil ahora, no creo que haga más- dijo Robin, tratando de sonar tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Zoro cuando pudo hablar sin que su voz sonara temblorosa.

-No pude hacer…el ritual- explicó ella. Ahora solo acariciaba los brazos de Zoro con delicadeza, no para darle calor, sino por el simple placer de tocarle- Mainery…adquirió fuerza de un momento a otro. Y me atacó dentro de mi propio cuerpo, luego de eso, no recuerdo mucho, solo que estaba cayendo y que me salvaste.

Se sujetó con más fuerza de Zoro, cerrando su puño en la camisa de él. No contestaba, no explicaba, no decía nada más y eso a Robin la estaba matando.

-¿Porqué me salvaste, Espadachín-san?

Hubo un buen rato de silencio en el que los toques cesaron. Solo había dos cuerpos abrazados, uno calido y el otro apenas comenzando a tibiarse, una cabeza escondida en un cuello y dos pares de labios que se debatían entre hablar o no hablar.

-Yo…si no te salvaba…ellos no me lo hubieran podido perdonar nunca.

Se refería, obviamente, a sus nakamas, y Robin lo comprendió enseguida, pero, ¿Y él? ¿Y ella?

-¿Y tú, Espadachín-san?- insistió- ¿Tú te lo hubieras perdonado?

Zoro abrazó a Robin con aun más fuerza. Le comenzaba a costar trabajo ocultárselo más. Finalmente, ya que se encontraba tan débil, no vio gran pérdida en caso de rendirse. No quería mostrar semejante debilidad pero no encontraba fuerza en su interior en ningún lado. Al menos no para seguir ocultándose ante ella.

-Nunca…-declaró, dándose por vencido por primera vez en la vida- nunca me lo hubiera podido perdonar.

Robin levantó su rostro y le besó la barbilla. Zoro besó su frente. Ambos, orgullosos miembros de la banda Mugiwara, fuertes donde los haya, inteligentes y poderosos en combate, se encontraban expuestos y vulnerables uno contra el otro. Y, extrañamente, era un cosquilleo en el estomago que se sentía mas que bien.

-Dime…- pidió Zoro- dime todo lo que ha pasado porque quiero entender. No es posible que sigas con esto tú sola, necesitas apoyo, nos necesitas, Robin.

De pronto Robin comenzó a reír. Zoro la miró, temiendo que otra vez estuviera poseída o algo así, pero ella solo rió mas fuerte. Era la primera vez que la veía reír de ese modo.

-Tú…dijiste mi nombre, Espadachín-san.

Zoro cayó en cuenta de ello de golpe. Sonrió.

-Me hiciste el día, ¿Sabes?-luego se puso seria y trato de explicar lo ocurrido- Mainery me confundió. Me dijo cosas que no puedo creer, pero…parece ser verdad.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Con lo débiles que estamos ahora no creo que subamos hasta que vengan por nosotros.

Robin se puso cómoda entre los brazos de Zoro, pensando que después de todo no tenia nada que perder. Se sentía protegida, segura. ¿Cómo decirle a Zoro que, después de analizar un poco todo lo ocurrido, comenzaba a considerar su propia muerte como una opción?

Decidió no mencionarlo, pues Zoro seguramente no le permitiría ni pensarlo. En cambio decidió referirle lo ocurrido con Mainery en la cueva.

-Es sobre Celine. Celine está aquí, y nos ha engañado a todos.

**Continuará…**

**Ay madre, este par me tiene de cabeza. No me gusta pasarme de miel con ellos, es muy difícil ponerles sus límites y no sé si me paso o si me quedo corta. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Nos leemos! **

**Atte. Yereri**


	5. Mainery, Robin y Celine

**Nuevo capitulo! Espero que sea de su agrado! One piece le pertenece al gran Oda-sama, yo solo poseo la autoría de este fic.**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 5**

**Mainery, Robin y Celine**

-¿Qué tiene que ver Celine en todo esto?- preguntó Zoro, aún sintiendo algo de frío en su cuerpo. Por suerte todavía era temprano, el sol estaba suficientemente alto y él se estaba recuperando rápidamente- ¿Qué no estaba muerta ella también?

Robin asintió para luego cerrar los ojos y esforzarse por recordar.

-Desde que llegamos a esta isla, no he hecho sino cometer errores.

…

_Cuando bajé a la cueva…_

Robin encontró un lugar en lo más profundo de aquella cueva y comenzó a realizar el ritual como la anciana le había dicho que hiciera.

Había trazado un círculo en la tierra con un cuarzo, dibujando algunos complicados símbolos a su alrededor que, a pesar de sus conocimientos, ella no había visto nunca como parte de la escritura de ninguna cultura que conociera.

Se paró en medio del círculo y colocó frente a ella el muñeco de trapo que había recibido de la anciana.

Luego leyó el conjuro escrito en la hoja para comprobar que simplemente jamás había visto nada parecido a aquel idioma. Por momentos dudó si debía seguir con todo aquello. 

_Te volviste muy débil, ¿Sabías eso?, _le preguntó John Mainery desde dentro de su cuerpo. Robin cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse y comenzó a decir las palabras. Tenía que seguirlas repitiendo hasta encerrar el espíritu de Mainery dentro del muñeco.

_Tus "amigos" te volvieron así. Hace un año esto hubiera sido pan comido para ti, ¿No es así?_

Ella trató de ignorarlo, pero justo en ese momento, John Mainery salió de su cuerpo. Robin experimentó una ligereza que la tranquilizó un poco pues su cuerpo estaba siendo liberado de una carga muy fuerte. Sin embargo el hechizo no funcionaba correctamente pues en lugar de entrar en el muñeco, el espíritu se quedó frente a ella, tomando la forma de aquel hombre que la había estado atormentando.

_Tienes que concentrarte y no lo estas haciendo. Hay muchas cosas en tu mente en este momento... "¿Porqué no esta funcionando?" "¿Qué tan débil está todavía?" "¿Estarán todos bien allá afuera?"_

Robin no dejaba de decir el conjuro pero cada palabra de Mainery le quitaba la fuerza. Le costaba creer que de verdad ese hombre pudiera entrar de aquella forma en sus pensamientos.

_Lo que es más…te permitiste confiar en un vejestorio del que no conoces ni el nombre._

Robin detuvo su conjuro al recordar aquello. Tenía razón. La anciana le puntualizó lo importante que eran los nombres en esa isla y nunca les dijo el suyo.

_¿Ves que tengo razón? Además se las ingenió para que tú le dijeras tu nombre y el de tus amigos. Una lección más de este tipo de hechicería, querida, para que puedas comprender. Un espíritu no puede conocer el nombre de una persona preguntándole directamente, pero sí de forma indirecta, por ejemplo, que la persona le diga su nombre de forma espontánea…._

Y en eso volvió a la mente de Robin el momento en que conoció a la anciana.

_-Lo siento, señora, pero yo no soy Celine. Yo soy…- _le había dicho_- Nico Robin._

Y Mainery había hecho la pausa correcta para que ella pudiera recordar. Luego continuó hablando.

_...o que alguien más se lo diga. Piénsalo. Yo pude poseer el cuerpo del espadachín, y tratar de matarte, porque ya sabía su nombre. Estuve escuchándolos un tiempo, suficiente para saber que el cocinero se llama Sanji, la navegante es Nami, el reno es Chopper, el narizón es Ussop, el tipo grande es Franky, y el capitán es Luffy. No puedo creer que eso se te pasara por alto. En cambio, le dijiste a la anciana el nombre de tus amigos sin dudarlo._

Robin cerró sus ojos, tratando de omitir todo aquello y poder concentrarse en el conjuro otra vez, pero Mainery seguía hablando, intentando distraerla.

_Ella te engañó… ella quiere quedarse con tu cuerpo, el cuerpo de anciana que ahora usa no es más que una fachada que robó a alguna pobre mujer que vivía en Viluel._

Robin comenzó a decir el conjuro en voz mas alta, para evitar que los pensamientos que Mainery le estaba metiendo en la cabeza le afectaran de algún modo. Sin embargo no estaba logrando nada y a ese paso se estaba quedando sin energía, pues el contra hechizo necesitaba cierto uso de fuerza de su propio cuerpo.

_¡Sabes que lo que digo es verdad! ¡Sabes que esa anciana no es otra que Celine!_

Robin estuvo peleándose con sus pensamientos y tratando de seguir, hasta que un fuerte viento salió de ninguna parte arrancándole el papel de las manos y borrando del suelo el círculo que había dibujado. Eran los restos de fuerza que quedaban en Mainery, quien también iba perdiendo energía conforme el hechizo avanzaba. En la cueva solo quedaron los dos, enfrentados. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba suficiente a Robin, pero él se veía claro como a la luz del día, quizás porque lo estaba viendo dentro de su mente, nunca lo sabría.

_No creas todo lo que dicen esos malditos libros, preciosa. No son más que mentiras, yo no fui quien causó la desgracia de esta isla._

-No planeo creerme nada de lo que digas, tampoco.

_Pues no lo hagas. Pero tienes que considerarlo al menos. ¿Por qué otra razón ella te ayudaría? No quiere que te mate porque quiere tener tu cuerpo. Ella puede apoderarse de un cuerpo vivo, pero nunca de un cadáver. Y quiere que tú me destruyas primero, por eso te dijo como hacer el contra hechizo._

-¿Qué conexión tienes con ella entonces? ¿No se supone que ella era tu verdadero amor?

_¡Siempre lo fue! Yo la amaba con todo mí ser, y ella me destruyó. Porque, claro, Celine Rossane de Viluel no se podía casar con un Lord en la ruina. _

En la voz de Mainery se escuchaba verdadero dolor. Robin se quedó silenciosa, pues aunque no quisiera, estaba atrapada en aquella situación.

_Ella fue quien mató a sus padres y gobernó esta isla con mano dura desde el inicio. Todos la veían como una mujer virtuosa que los llevaba al progreso, pero tenia personas bajo su mando a quienes enseñó hechicería y diversas formas de tortura que nadie hubiera sospechado en tan angelical persona, con la excusa de usar aquellos conocimientos para ayudar a la comunidad cuando hiciera falta. Yo estaba entre esos aprendices ingenuos. Me fui acercando a ella y finalmente fui su seguidor más devoto y fiel. Me hubiera dejado matar por ella. _

_Ella me traicionó. Me prometió que nos casaríamos en cuanto consumara sus relaciones con otras ciudades, pero un día sin avisar llegó con la noticia de que se casaba con un duque, Lord Henry Bouchard. Necesitaba de su poder para reafirmar el suyo. Aún así yo seguí a su lado, sirviéndole como un estúpido y cometiendo toda clase de crímenes para complacerla. _

No sabía si era porque aún había una conexión entre ambos, pero Robin comenzó a percibir en su propia mente una serie de imágenes acerca de todo lo que Mainery le contaba. Comenzaba a sentir lástima por él, pero aún había cierto miedo dentro de ella.

_Se fue saliendo de control. Me hacía matar por gusto, y me pedía que realizara todo tipo de torturas a gente inocente solo para su diversión. Para ello fue que me enseñó a hacer el hechizo de la posesión. _

_Henry murió de una enfermedad y ella enloqueció aún más. Como no pudo salvarlo selló su espíritu dentro de un muñeco y trató de pasarlo a mi cuerpo. Y fue allí donde todo comenzó. Peleamos con todo tipo de magia, utilicé todo lo que ella misma me había enseñado y finalmente la maté. La gente del pueblo se me vino encima pero hice que mi espíritu se quedara atado a la mansión para poder poseer un cuerpo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Luego me di cuenta de que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo._

_Desde entonces hemos peleado una y otra vez y ninguno ha ganado, pero ahora ella ha tenido todo a su favor. Una vez que pudo hacerse de un cuerpo, escribió libros, largos libros que detallan la historia que tú misma te creíste al llegar a esta isla, y los mandó a lugares específicos, buscando nuevos cuerpos, despertando curiosidad entre la gente. Incluso las cartas dentro de la mansión fueron escritas por ella y no por mí. Y sobretodo utilizó el hecho de que fuera mi "amor verdadero" para ocultar a Celine bajo un manto de virtud y de amor. Todos los que han leído esos libros imaginan que Celine era un ángel. Celine no es más que una sucia serpiente ávida de poder._

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Mainery y Robin hicieron contacto visual. Los ojos oscuros del espíritu absorbieron a Robin, mostrándole nuevas imágenes, de dolor, miseria, tortura y destrucción. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, no sentía entre ellos algún tipo de interacción corporal. No estaba cerca, ni hacía frío en su presencia. De lo único que estaba segura era que, como en otras ocasiones, ya no era capaz de moverse de donde estaba. Probablemente solo para hacerse escuchar, Mainery la estaba reteniendo de una forma mas sutil. Continuó.

_Aun cuando ya no era Celine, sino la persona de cuyo cuerpo podía posesionarse, siguió haciendo daño en Viluel. Quería el cuerpo de una mujer joven que le permitiera seguir disfrutando de todo lo que ya no podía, pero la gente advirtió las constantes muertes, a las mujeres que comenzaban a actuar de un modo extraño, a los cuerpos descuartizados que aparecían a media calle apenas salía el sol. Dejaron la isla y tuvo que conformarse con el cuerpo de anciana que ahora tiene, que en ese entonces era una mujer de unos 25 años._

_¡Esa es la verdadera maldición que pesa sobre Viluel! ¡La presencia de Celine es la maldición!_

_Actualmente busca tres cosas. La primera, destruirme. Solo por venganza. La segunda, tu cuerpo. Es igual al de ella, y quizás más fuerte. Es una oportunidad única en este mundo para ella .Y tercera, busca un cuerpo para Henry. Aunque me duela admitirlo, ella lo amaba. Y no busca cualquier cuerpo sino uno realmente fuerte. Por eso es que te recomendó que no te separaras del joven rey ni del espadachín. Quiere tenerlos a la mano para cuando pueda dar su golpe._

-Yo la detendré_- _ofreció Robin, sin pensarlo. Creyó ver un rayo de comprensión en ese momento, era totalmente empática al sentimiento que él experimentaba, desde el amor no correspondido hasta la traición, la impotencia y el odio. Sin embargo al parecer, Mainery tenía otros planes.

_La unica forma de detenerla es sellandola y eso haré._

-¡Puedo hacer eso!

_No conoces esa magia, ella es demasiado poderosa para que tú la enfrentes sola._

-¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

_Ella tiene poderes que no sospechas. El único ser que puede enfrentarla soy yo._

-Pero si lo haces…me lastimarás, y a mis amigos también… ¡Puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieras conmigo pero si tocas a mis amigos…!

_¡Eso lo sé bien y no me importa! Mujer estúpida. Crees que por haberte compartido esto me comprendes mejor. Piensas que puedes razonar conmigo porque conoces mi historia. Crees que si me ofreces tu compasión me voy a ablandar y que voy a ceder. ¡Crees que tu parecido con Celine puede brindarme algún tipo de consuelo, y que no voy a tratar de dañarte en serio! _

_¡Pero este espíritu lleva años contaminándose por el odio! ¡Yo amaba a Celine! ¡Y te conozco tan bien ahora que de poder hacerlo seguramente ya te estaría amando a ti con la misma pasión! ¡Pero en mí solo hay dolor y deseo de acabar con esto!_

Esto fue lo último que pudo escuchar Robin antes de sentirse atravesada. Miles de cuchillos invisibles se adentraron en su piel. Se sintió sangrar. Se congeló. Y el dolor fue tan intenso que perdió la conciencia. Lo siguiente que recordaba era la caída, y como esta se detenía súbitamente por la intervención de Zoro.

…

-Entonces…cuando saliste de la cueva ya no eras tú.

-No. Era él. Quiere matarme para que Celine no pueda tomar mi cuerpo. Luego, tal vez intente posesionarse de ti o de Luffy y matar a todos los demás, y finalmente terminar con Celine.

Ahora estaban separados por varios centímetros pues conforme Robin contaba la historia, la incomodidad de semejante cercanía fue aumentando. Luego todo fue silencio, mientras calculaban, cada uno por su lado, de qué forma volver a subir por el acantilado y regresar con sus amigos pronto. Aunque como había dicho Zoro, era más probable que ellos los fueran a buscar.

Zoro volteaba a verla de vez en cuando, preguntándose si el beso de minutos antes era de agradecimiento o de qué. El que él le había dado fue de necesidad porque en esa ocasión sí temió perderla. No podía creerlo. Realmente estaba preocupándose a muerte por una mujer que meses antes solo veía como un peligro, una traición latente, una mujer demasiado misteriosa y sospechosa para poder confiar en ella.

Le dolió pensar que a estas alturas no sabía que hacer para ayudarla. En cualquier momento podía ser atacada de nuevo, tanto por Mainery como por Celine.

Cerró los puños. Sabía que había sido estúpido de su parte minutos antes pensar que podía enfrentarse a Mainery con sus espadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía semejante impotencia, era un enemigo al que de verdad no podría vencer. Esperaba que al menos Robin tuviera un plan, pero de cualquier forma era muy injusto pedirle eso a estas alturas. Decidió no tocar el tema por el momento. Por lo poco que sabía, cada uno de esos ataques le costaba a Mainery algún tipo de fuerza, por lo pronto era casi seguro que se encontraba reponiéndose y que no iba a volverla a atacar por lo menos por unas horas.

-Les tenemos que decir a los demás- le soltó a la morena, completamente convencido.

-No…yo…no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

Zoro lanzó una risilla irónica.

-Adecuado o no, esto ya no se trata solo de ti, mujer. Mainery podría atacar a cualquiera de ellos, deben estar prevenidos.

-Típico de ti, Espadachín-san- comentó Robin con cierta melancolía- preocuparte tanto por tus nakamas.

-Y Celine podría atacarnos a Luffy o a mí- dijo Zoro ignorando el tono de reproche utilizado por la morena, terminando de expresar sus pensamientos- y entonces ¿Quién te protegería?

-Cocinero-san siempre es una opción. Y Franky.

Zoro iba a protestar y Robin iba a sonreír, pero una voz los llamó desde lo alto.

-¡Oi! ¡Zoro! ¡Robin! ¡¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

-¡Nos caímos!- gritó Zoro levantando la vista, sin querer dar demasiada explicación- ¡¿Puedes subirnos, capitán?

Luffy rió y lanzó sus brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo, enredando en cada uno el cuerpo de sus compañeros.

-¡Oi, Luffy, solo ten cuida…!- Zoro no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió el fuerte tirón hacia arriba. Allá los esperaban sus nakamas, sobretodo Sanji, quien esperaba con los brazos abiertos la llegada de Robin, pero todo lo que consiguió fue el cuerpo de Zoro impactándose aparatosamente contra él, rodando ambos por el suelo.

Por suerte tras ellos apareció Franky, quien simplemente estiró sus brazos y recibió a Robin con suavidad, para luego depositarla en el suelo sana y salva. Mientras tanto los otros dos se pelaban a patadas y katanazos, Luffy reía como si la cosa fuera lo más divertido del mundo, aunque después fue golpeado por el resto de sus acalorados compañeros por ser tan poco cuidadoso, no por Zoro sino por Robin.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma- o a lo que los Mugiwara podían llamar "calma"- Nami fue la primera en pedir explicaciones respecto a la actitud reciente de Robin y cómo habían terminado cayendo de un acantilado. Zoro miró a Robin, como impulsándola a hablar. Le puso la mano en el hombro, para sorpresa de sus nakamas parecía haber algún tipo de comprensión entre ellos.

Robin asintió y les pidió que tomaran asiento, pues sabía que lo que tenia que contar iba para largo.

-Miren chicos, cuando llegamos a esta isla…

…

Robin estuvo contándoles a sus compañeros y entre los pequeños detalles, las preguntas y los términos que tuvo que explicar dos o tres veces para que Luffy lo entendiera todo, su narración duró hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

-Debemos salir de aquí, entonces- dijo Nami apenas Robin concluyó- volvamos al barco.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, Navegante-san. Si Mainery aún esta dentro de mi cuerpo…no hay modo de que yo me vaya de esta isla sin haberme deshecho de él. Lo que es mas, el log pose no ha cargado aún.

Nami lo observó y en efecto, el artefacto estaba igual que el día anterior.

Sanji encendió un cigarrillo, al que dio una profunda calada.

-¿Tienes algún plan, Robin-swan?

Todos la miraron esperando que dijera que sí, pero Robin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Lamentablemente no. Me siento completamente desorientada en estos momentos.

-¿Como Zoro en un camino en línea recta?- preguntó Chopper "inocentemente", despertando las risas en sus compañeros que hasta ese momento se sentían presionados, levantándoles el ánimo un poco. Excepto por Zoro, quien lo miró con un aura asesina.

Robin se quedó pensativa una vez que el momento de tranquilidad terminó.

-Ustedes pueden volver al barco e irse en cuanto cargue el log pose- propuso- yo me quedaré aquí y veré cómo termino con eso.

Luffy se puso de pie acomodándose su sombrero.

-No- dijo con determinación- no te dejaremos sola en un momento como este. No hay forma de que te dejemos en este lugar y nos vayamos tan tranquilos.

Robin miró a su capitán y posteriormente al resto de sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

-Y de ser necesario todos buscaremos juntos la forma de protegerte, Robin- aseguró Nami- pero necesitamos un plan.

-Volver al barco y esperar puede ser una opción. Tal vez podamos tenderle una trampa a esa bruja- opinó Franky.

-Necesitamos prepararnos para lo que sea. No tenemos nada por seguro en este momento- señaló Ussop.

Robin estaba fascinada de cómo sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a darse ellos mismos así, solo por ella. Luego de pensarlo bastante, decidió lo que podían hacer.

-La mansión es el único territorio en esta isla donde no pueden hacernos nada- dijo- es solo una suposición, pero si las cosas funcionan como yo lo creo, es un lugar más que seguro. Pero debemos llegar pronto.

Se miraron unos a otros y asintieron. Zoro solo miró a Robin, como preguntándole el porqué de esa conclusión. Robin le tomó una mano y le dio un ligero apretón, tratando de parecer confiada.

-Cree en mi, Espadachín-san.

Zoro se limitó asentir. Aunque él sabía que Robin no estaba tan segura como trataba de aparentar.

-¡Yosh! Entonces esta decidido, volveremos a la mansión- ordenó Luffy, emocionado- ¡vayan preparando sus apodos, chicos!

Y se encaminaron al claro donde habían comido para recoger sus cosas y bajar rápidamente de la montaña. Zoro y Robin se quedaron un poco atrás, y cuando Zoro sintió que no lo notarían, jaló a Robin de la muñeca y siguieron caminando, pero él se le acerco al oído para decirle.

-No lo harás. Sé lo que planeabas hacer, y si aún consideras llegar a hacerlo no creas que te lo permitiré por ningún motivo.

-En el ultimo caso- Robin bajó la cabeza, comprendiendo que Zoro había entendido lo que ella quería hacer cuando propuso quedarse sola en la isla- sería lo mejor. Así ustedes podrían irse sin problemas de aquí.

-No sin ti. Nunca.

Y sin decir nada más siguieron caminando hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

_Dije…prometí que nunca volvería a perder…y esto sin duda está incluido en mi promesa_...

**Continuará…**

**Tal vez quedó muy corto el capítulo pero solo quería explicar lo de Celine. Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n espero que sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**Saludos! **

**Atte. Yereri**


	6. Un camino difícil

**Hola! Ahora sí me tardé en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, y además eso de hacer tramites para la escuela, y de pilón parece que soy alérgica a algo pero me tengo que hacer unos estudios y pff…bueno, no aburro más con mi vida, vayamos al fic.**

**One Piece no me pertenece a mi sino al gran Oda-sama.**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 6**

**Camino difícil.**

Si querían llegar pronto a la mansión debían apresurarse, tener mucho cuidado y ser inteligentes.

-Tratemos de no separarnos- pidió Sanji mientras guardaban sus cosas y cada quien se colgaba su mochila- Y si algo pasa, la prioridad es Robin-chwan, ¡no lo olviden, idiotas!- esto último lo dijo a sus compañeros del género masculino, obviamente.

-Si es que llegáramos a perdernos- secundó Nami- nuestro punto de encuentro será la mansión. Recuerden, sin importar lo que pase o qué los detenga, hagan todo lo posible por seguir y llegar hasta allí.

-No te preocupes por nada, Robin, pase lo que pase, te prometo que te mantendremos a salvo- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa llena de tranquila seguridad.

Robin comenzó a sentirse incómoda, como una carga. Sin embargo sabía que lo mejor en ese momento confiar en sus amigos y hacer lo mejor que pudiera para defenderlos y defenderse a si misma en caso necesario. En ese momento, Robin miró a sus compañeros, y su mirada se detuvo en Zoro y Luffy, quienes con la misma convicción de siempre se preparaban para la peligrosa excursión.

-Si algo ocurre- dijo, mostrando el mismo valor que ellos- no necesito que se preocupen por mí. De verdad, Luffy. Yo he estado en contacto con ellos en más oportunidades y creo que sabré manejarlo. Se los prometo.

Luffy sonrió aún más ampliamente, orgulloso del valor de su nakama. Luego de hacer los últimos arreglos comenzaron a caminar para bajar de la montaña y, posteriormente atravesar el bosque. La oscuridad de aquella noche era igual de densa que la del día en que desembarcaron, pero con ayuda de las lámparas se fueron abriendo camino. Al principio habían dudado un poco, pero sabían que no podían acampar en el bosque.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos de buenas a primeras. Era difícil tratar de mantener una plática porque había una atmósfera pesada que les impedía siquiera intentarlo. Hasta respirar parecía ser pedir demasiado en momentos así. Y una vez más y ahora todos ellos, se sintieron observados por algo pesado, fuerte y que los seguía, acosando sus espaldas.

-O…oigan- de pronto la voz de Sanji rompió el pesado silencio- ¿Y Chopper?

Ussop en seguida se escondió atrás de Franky.

-¡Ya volvió a empezar!

-¡Tranquilos, aquí estoy!- se oyó la voz de Chopper, dándoles cierto alivio pero confundiéndolos por el temor que escuchaban en él. Retrocedieron unos pasos para encontrarlo de pie en el camino, visiblemente tenso.

- Lo siento, es que de pronto tuve una sensación muy extraña.

Robin se acercó a Chopper y se inclinó a su lado. Acarició su cabeza y miró alrededor de forma pensativa.

-Chopper, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-Una presencia muy desagradable- su piel estaba ligeramente erizada, su cuerpo tenso y en su rostro había una mueca quizá inconciente, mostrando sus dientes, como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento- Robin, no soy el único, todos los animales a nuestro alrededor se mueven hacia el lado contrario al que nosotros vamos.

Los Mugiwaras miraron a su alrededor y en efecto, pudieron sentir el movimiento hacia la montaña, sonidos ligeros, sigilosos, propios de cualquier criatura que no quiere ser detectada o atrapada.

-Los animales son muy perceptivos a las presencias extrañas y a las energías malignas- comentó Ussop que se de vez en cuando se hacia el entendido en esos temas- Y Chopper después de todo es un reno.

-Robin… tengo miedo. No quiero seguir, hay algo malo allá…- y extendió sus brazos hacia la arqueóloga, en una búsqueda desesperada de protección y calor.

Por toda contestación, Robin le dio un abrazo a Chopper y volteó a ver a los otros.

-Yo iré por delante- indicó- si no es mucho pedir, Franky, Cocinero-san, vengan detrás de mí. Capitán-san y Espadachín-san, protejan a los demás. Chopper-kun, quédate entre ellos dos.

Siguieron avanzando con sigilo, en la oscuridad. En el mismo silencio pesado de siempre, de vez en cuando se escuchaba un susurro entre ellos, palabras cortas resumiendo pláticas enteras, gestos sustituyendo indicaciones.

Zoro sudaba frío. Él y Luffy eran mas fuertes que Franky y Sanji….ella era quien necesitaba mas protección ¿Porqué no los dejó al frente con ella? Ese cejas-rizadas… más le valía saber reaccionar en caso necesario o no se lo iba a perdonar.

La tensión se acumulaba alrededor. Cada paso era más difícil y más lleno de incertidumbre. Escuchaban las hojas crujir bajo sus pies y tuvieron que saltar sobre varias raíces y ramas para poder seguir con su camino.

Todos detuvieron su marcha al ver que Robin lo hacía. Ella levanto su mano, pidiendo que guardaran silencio. Una sombra apareció ante la luz de las lámparas y una voz temblorosa y debilitada les habló.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes.

Robin se mantuvo en la misma posición. Sonrió.

-Buenas noches, señora. Un gusto verla.

La anciana, la presunta Celine, observó a Robin un momento. La arqueóloga se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos la mirada cristalina e inocente de la pobre mujer que había conocido un par de días antes. La que parecía temerles al principio, la que se preocupó por ella y le dio consejos. La que le dijo como deshacerse del espíritu de Mainery. La que, aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, le había ayudado a valorar y a querer proteger a sus amigos con mas fuerza que nunca.

¿Quién mentía? ¿Ella o Mainery?

O…¿en qué momento Nico Robin, la niña prodigio de Ohara, se había dejado envolver en semejante historia sin poderse defender si quiera?

Se había convertido en un títere más, pero no lograba descifrar si de Mainery, de Celine o de ambos. Y todos esos pensamientos vinieron a su mente de un momento a otro, lo cual la hizo estremecerse de terror, aunque trató de disimularlo.

-Te veo preocupada querida. ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado con el…asunto del que hablamos esta mañana?

-Oh…eso esta resuelto. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-¿Y qué hacen en el bosque tan tarde?

Zoro tenía a Chopper sujeto con todas sus fuerzas. El pobre reno estaba muy alterado por la presencia de aquella mujer que parecía tan tranquila y tan indefensa. Su instinto le indicaba salir corriendo junto con los demás animales, o, si ella se acercaba demasiado, atacar sin remedio. En su interior se alegraba de que Zoro fuera tan fuerte; le estaba impidiendo hacer alguna barbaridad. Quizás hasta dejarlo noqueado en esos momentos hubiera sido buena idea. En cuanto a los demás, se hacían los distraídos mientras Robin, aparentando gran calma, conversaba con la anciana. Se dispersaron un poco para platicar entre ellos de cosas sin importancia, como si se encontraran a plena luz del día en el barco o en la playa.

Robin solo podía pensar que toda esa sobre actuación solo los volvía más sospechosos ante ella.

¿O sería que aquella mujer podía leer su mente también? En caso de ser, claro, la bruja que Mainery le había dicho que era.

-Se nos hizo tarde en nuestra excursión- ofreció Robin como explicación- en estos momentos volvíamos al barco.

-Me alegro, pequeña. Es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Tu sabes…los espíritus rondan en las noches. Son peligrosos.

Robin trató de mantenerse fría, con la mente clara y, en medida de lo que pudiera, vacía de pensamientos que la pudieran comprometer en el remoto caso de que la mujer pudiera leerle la mente.

-Entonces… ¿No era el de Mainery el único espíritu presente en esta isla?

-Por supuesto que no, hijita. En todas partes los hay, y a montones, incluso en el barco. Hablando de eso… ¿no ha cargado aún tu log pose?

Robin negó con la cabeza, y la anciana le dio unas palmaditas en la mano con una sonrisa.

-Te garantizo que antes de que oscurezca mañana estarás fuera de esta isla- dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que llevaban ellos. Sus últimas palabras habían hecho que todos la miraran aunque fuera solo de reojo.

Robin se mordía los labios. Tenía las rodillas hechas gelatina, y en la cabeza sentía un dolor punzante que la hizo marearse.

Sanji corrió a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien al verla afectada. Zoro deshizo su agarre de Chopper una vez que este se destensó. Eso significaba que la mujer se había alejado.

-No hay que ser un genio...- dijo Sanji a los demás mientras ayudaba a Robin a sentarse en el piso- para darse cuenta de que eso fue una amenaza.

-Hay que irnos pronto- sentenció Nami- ella podría volver.

Robin no decía nada. En sus ojos pudieron ver un terror que la mantenía inmóvil, su piel estaba erizada y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El temblor comenzó a volverse un poco más fuerte, hasta que terminó por volverse violentas convulsiones que los tomaron por sorpresa.

-¡Hay que sujetarla!- gritó Chopper. Luffy envolvió el cuerpo de Robin alargando sus brazos y piernas para sujetarla lo mejor posible, pero aunque consiguió detenerla su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y ofrecía una resistencia increíblemente fuerte. El renito se acercó para revisarla, mientras los otros acercaban sus lámparas para facilitarle la tarea.

Los ojos de Robin estaban completamente en blanco y a pesar de lo fría que estaba su piel había comenzado a sudar copiosamente. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, quizás debido a que la tenían sujeta.

Pero su cara se puso roja y unas marcas curvas aparecieron en algunas partes de su rostro, de donde empezó a brotar sangre en pequeñas gotas, sorprendiendo a todos.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella- declaró Chopper con gravedad- esto que le esta pasando no es algo físico, tiene que ver con esa mujer. Le hizo algo, pero no sé que es.

Zoro empujó a Chopper y se arrodillo frente a Robin.

-Luffy, suéltala un poco- pidió. Luffy se soltó ligeramente y comprobaron que las convulsiones se habían detenido, sin embargo ella seguía tensa y sus ojos seguían en blanco.

-¡Robin!- Zoro comenzó a hablarle- ¡Robin, sé que estas ahí en algún lado y me tienes que escuchar! ¡Lo que sea que este pasando, puedes detenerlo!

Robin parpadeó y una lágrima salió de cada uno de sus ojos, bajando en largos caminos por sus mejillas. Luffy se soltó un poco más.

-Robin, somos nosotros, tus nakamas, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Estamos aquí contigo! ¡¿Me escuchas?

…

_-¿Puedes verlos Robin?_

_-Solo veo…sangre…_

_-Exacto…_

_A su alrededor, los árboles de toda la isla se incendiaban. Llovía ceniza. Y a lo lejos un barco perecía entre las llamas. _

_Como Ohara._

_A sus pies, charcos de un líquido espeso comenzaron a fluir hacia las llamas. Al ser quemado el líquido produjo un olor penetrante y asqueroso._

_-Sangre- repitió ella. _

_Atrás de ella, había siete figuras, que era de donde brotaba la sangre. No tenía el valor de voltear pero sabía que estaban allí porque proyectaban sus sombras sobre ella._

_-¿No huele delicioso?_

_Robin cayó de rodillas, aun dejando que la sangre manchara sus manos y sus rodillas. El pecho le ardía y sus músculos le habían dejado de responder._

_-¡NO!_

_-Jhé. A mi me encanta ese olor._

_La voz que le hablaba era idéntica a la suya. Pero tenia esos tintes de…maldad. Maldad pura._

_Levantó la vista. Era idéntica a ella. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, el mismo pelo, la misma cara de póquer. _

_Sus manos se hundían entre el lodo sangriento y seguía sin poder voltear. No tenía el valor, jamás lo tendría. _

_-¿Porqué ellos?_

_-Porque no los necesito._

_Ella se acuclilló y le sujetó la barbilla._

_-Te puedo evitar el sufrimiento. Déjame tu cuerpo y yo llevaré la carga por ti. Puedo salvar a uno, para que se quede conmigo por la eternidad._

_-No…esto no puede ser verdad._

_-¿No sientes el olor? ¿Y el calor? ¿No estas viendo sus sombras?- le clavó las uñas en el rostro, levantándola lentamente mientras se ponía de pie y la obligaba a levantarse ella también- ¿No te duele?_

_Se le escaparon lágrimas de los ojos por el dolor._

_-¡No!- apenas podía respirar- ¡No!_

_-Déjame tu cuerpo y todo esto terminará. Lo que sea que estés buscando en este mundo, ¿De qué servirá si no lo compartes con ellos? solo olvídalo y descansa de una vez. Te prometo que dejaras atrás todo el dolor, y el sufrimiento. Todo lo que has estado acumulando en tu interior toda tu vida. Todos esos ultrajes, el abandono, la muerte de quienes amas…_

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

_Entonces le soltó la cara. Robin apenas pudo mantenerse en pie al caer, pero su propia imagen frente a ella la sujetó de los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta._

_-¡Míralos entonces! ¡Y vive con eso si puedes!_

_Los ojos de Robin se inundaron aún más de lágrimas ante la visión. _

_Los cuerpos de sus nakamas, mutilados, sin ojos, las pieles rasgadas violentamente, todos ellos envueltos en sangre. Pedazos de carne tirados en el suelo. Y todos ellos mirándola- aún sin tener ojos- de forma acusadora._

_No pudo observar por más de un segundo porque a su alrededor todo comenzó a dar vueltas mientras unas carcajadas crueles, las suyas propias, se escuchaban provenir de todos lados._

_-¡Tú los mataste! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?_

_Y frente a sus ojos danzaron miles de imágenes: ella matando, ella destazando, ella desangrando, ella riendo, ella sin piedad._

_-No..._

_Sus lágrimas se volvieron incontrolables. Las imágenes crueles y despiadadas de ella misma asesinando a sus nakamas, con su propia risa de fondo, eran brutales para su mente y para su corazón._

_-¿Porqué no se defienden? ¿Porqué dejaron que les hiciera esto?_

_-Porque eres tú._

_Robin sintió que su garganta se cerraba y tragó saliva con dificultad sin que el sudor dejara de correr por su cuerpo y las lagrimas por sus mejillas._

_-Porque te amaban tanto que no podían ponerte una mano encima._

_-No…- cayó al piso con la cabeza agachada- ellos no lo permitirían. Si yo dañara a cualquiera de ellos, Luffy no dudaría en pelear contra mi. Ni Zoro._

_-¿Estas segura? ¿Cómo explicas esto, entonces?_

_-Es una ilusión que has creado para manipularme y confundirme. ¡Pero no, Celine! ¡Esto no esta a mi nivel!- se puso de pie- ¡No los conoces como yo ni tampoco me conoces a mí! ¡No puedes vencerme con algo como esto!_

_Celine volvió a aparecer frente a ella y con facilidad volvió a levantarla sujetándola de la cara, clavándole las uñas y provocándole un intenso dolor._

_-Crees que esto es mi ataque, ¿No, estúpida? Si solo es una continuación de la pequeña amenaza que te hice hace unos minutos. No tienes idea de nada._

_De pronto unos gritos llamaron a Robin, unos gritos que se acercaban cada vez más a ella, una voz que cada vez se hizo mas clara en su interior._

…

-¡Robin, despierta!

Luego de parpadear y de dejar salir la millonésima lágrima que había soltado en ese lapso de inconciencia, los ojos de Robin volvieron a su natural y bello color azul y su cuerpo se aflojó, según Luffy, suavemente como una almohada de plumas. El capitán la dejó libre y la depositó con cuidado en el piso mientras ella recuperaba la normalidad de su respiración y se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Nami se precipitó a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Robin! ¿¡Por qué nos haces esto! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!-Robin le devolvió el abrazo, pero la separó rápidamente de ella.

-Nami…váyanse de aquí…váyanse pronto- suplicó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Nami se hizo para atrás, mirando a Robin con extrañeza- ¿A que viene eso justo ahora, Robin?

La voz de Robin sonaba temblorosa y afectada.

-Si no se van…si no se van voy a matarlos a todos.

Aunque sonaba mas a afirmación que a amenaza, la tripulación se sorprendió.

-¡No digas eso, Robin!- pidió Nami- tú nunca…

-¡Es que tu no lo sabes!- gritó de repente y la alarma creció pues rara vez la arqueóloga perdía la calma de aquel modo- ¡para mi es tarde! ¡Cualquiera de esos dos malditos espíritus puede tomar mi cuerpo a voluntad y hacer lo que se le dé la gana!

Todos los demás se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Robin miró a Zoro, y se puso de pie, caminando hacia él.

-E…Espadachín-san…mátame por favor- suplicó la morena con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Es la única forma!

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

Lo había tomado desprevenido por completo. ¿Cómo le pedía algo así a él?

Robin lo miraba desesperanzada por completo. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar otra vez.

-Por favor…Zoro…escúchame…si muero, mi cuerpo no podrá ser poseído por ninguno de los dos ni por ningún otro espíritu, y ustedes podrán dejar la isla.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿No eres un cazador de piratas?- lo sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, enterrándole los dedos- Zoro mírame, soy pirata, no soy distinta de otros… ¿Qué no estabas dispuesto a enfrentarme si era un peligro para los tuyos? Ahora lo soy.

Zoro desvió la vista ¿porqué Robin pensaba que él podía hacerlo?

-¡Por favor, solo hazlo!- pidió ella una vez mas, pero Zoro la sujetó de las muñecas y la detuvo antes de que siguiera pidiéndolo.

-¡Es que ahora todo es diferente, me pides algo que no puedo hacer!- le gritó en la cara para que luego todos se quedaran estáticos sin saber a donde mirar ni qué decir.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos. La tripulación Mugiwara estaba suspendida en espacio y tiempo.

Sorprendentemente, sólo una persona parecía seguir conectada con la realidad y fue esa persona quien detuvo el caos y los jaló a todos de vuelta.

-Si ya terminaron, es suficiente de toda esta estupidez- dijo Luffy calmadamente. Durante los segundos de tensión se había sentado en una piedra cercana sin observar directamente a nadie, como si supiera que algo así iba a pasar - Vámonos a la mansión.

-Pero…Capitán-san…yo…

-Nada de peros, Robin-cambió a un tono de voz más severo- Mientras yo lo diga, tienes terminantemente prohibido morir. ¿Me oíste?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, lo cual tomaron los demás como indicación para tomar camino también.

Robin, completamente desmoralizada, comenzó a caminar con Zoro detrás de ella. Pudieron seguir diciendo un millón de cosas pero todo se quedó en silencio. Si no fuera porque Luffy puso un alto, ella hubiera tomado una katana de Zoro para suicidarse.

No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera moviendo su interior de un modo tan intenso. Tenía serios conflictos fluyendo en el interior de su mente. ¿Por qué tuvo que decírselo todo a ellos? ¿Y qué iba a hacer para protegerlos en adelante?

Por el momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedir una disculpa.

-Emh… chicos.

Los Mugiwara detuvieron el paso y voltearon a verla.

-Créanme que lamento mucho lo de hace rato. No sé cómo fue que perdí el control de ese modo, perdónenme si los asusté o…

-¡Mi Robin-chwan es tan hermosa cuando pide disculpas!- exclamó Sanji de repente- ¡Creo que voy a morir sólo con verla!

Nami lo noqueó con un golpe en la cabeza y luego se acercó a Robin con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Robin- le sujetó los hombros con aire comprensivo- todo va a estar bien.

-¡Por supuesto!- secundó Luffy- en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión Sanji nos preparará una gran cena con mucha carne!

El aludido se puso de pie de un salto y sujetó del cuello al capitán.

-¡Todavía no salimos de este aprieto y tu ya estas pensando en comer! ¡Grandísimo idiota de goma!

-Pues tu igual ya andabas de pervertido como siempre, príncipe de los idiotas.

-¿A quien llamas príncipe de los idiotas, cabeza de lechuga?

Y en menos de cinco segundos se armó entre ellos el jaleo que siempre solía haber. Robin se quedó parada en su sitio observándolos a todos, sonriendo. Sonreía porque quizás todo iba a salir bien. Porque ella no podría creer que fueran a vencerlos así como así, ni mucho menos que ella misma fuera capaz de dañarlos alguna vez.

Se cruzó de brazos y brotó un brazo extra que le tapara la boca porque temía que algún ruido provocado por ella alarmara a sus amigos, pues en esos momentos lo único que le apetecía hacer era observarlos en medio de esa desastrosa paz.

Pero, de pronto, algo ocurrió en cámara lenta ante sus empañados ojos. Vio a sus compañeros reír, y gritar, golpearse unos con otros y sumirse en el caos de su ruda pero divertida amistad. Sin que los demás lo advirtieran Robin extendió los brazos y caminó con pasos lentos e inseguros hacia el centro de aquel amontonamiento, y aunque estiró su mano lo mas que pudo no logró impedirlo. No consiguió impedir que, ante sus ojos, ante los ojos de todos, Nami desapareciera en una nube de humo negro que se fue sin dejar rastro alguno. Al parecer la pelirroja lo notó también, pues lo último que vieron en ella era una cara de sorpresa y unos ojos muy abiertos que miraron a Robin por una fracción de segundo, antes de que pudiera preguntar: ¿Por qué?

En medio de ellos solo quedó un hueco que olía a la navegante, donde se podía apreciar aún la presencia de una ladronzuela, pero donde ya no había nadie.

-¿Nami?- Luffy comenzó a caminar alrededor. Pasaba por el lugar donde segundos antes había estado ella. Miraba hacia todas partes- ¡¿Nami? ¡Nami!

Los demás quedaron en estado de shock durante varios segundos tras los cuales Sanji también reaccionó, gritando el nombre de la navegante con desesperación. Luego lo hicieron Chopper, Franky y Ussop.

-¡Oigan, no es momento de ponerse así!- gritó Zoro, tratando de poner orden antes de que aquello se volviera una histeria colectiva. Si Robin comenzaba a temblar o a gritar también, hasta él mismo iba a terminar colapsando.

Se hizo silencio nuevamente, que solo fue interrumpido por los sollozos mal contenidos del pequeño Chopper y los dientes castañeantes de Ussop.

Luffy se acomodó su sombrero. Sus ojos no eran visibles pero sus manos temblaban aunque trataba de cerrar firmemente los puños para impedirlo.

-Se…se la llevó- Chopper dijo lo que todos pensaban- la bruja se llevó a Nami.

Por segunda vez en aquella noche el mundo pareció desmoronarse del todo. Se agruparon, muy cerca unos de otros. Pensaron en un ataque más, en que desaparecían todos de un solo golpe o que ella llegaba y los destrozaba sin piedad. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Más terrible aún, el bosque se encontraba en un profundo silencio ya que los animales se habían alejado. No había aire que moviera los árboles y hacía un calor pesado, húmedo que solo aumentaba la incomodidad.

-Yo…iré a buscar a Nami- dijo Luffy finalmente, separándose del resto con intenciones de tomar la senda que habían ido dejando- Vayan a la mansión y refúgiense ahí, si Robin aun cree que esa sea la mejor opción.

Robin asintió.

-Lo es, Capitán-san.

-Bien. Los veré allí y prometo que llevaré a Nami conmigo. Váyanse ahora.

Sanji trató de caminar hacia Luffy.

-Yo iré contigo.

-¡No fue una sugerencia Sanji!

Sanji se detuvo ante la mirada que apareció en los ojos de Luffy, que pocas veces habían tenido oportunidad de apreciar _dirigida hacia alguno de ellos._

Sin decir una palabra más, Luffy estiró su brazo y pescó una lámpara, la encendió y se dio la vuelta para volver. Desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque y los árboles, haciendo caso de su propio instinto y confiando únicamente en su propio poder.

Zoro también tomó una lámpara y decidió tomar el mando de aquella misión, ya que los otros difícilmente se iban a mantener enteros si la cosa seguía por ese rumbo.

-Ya oyeron al capitán. Tenemos que seguir.

Cuando Zoro hizo amague de ponerse a caminar recibió un fuerte patadón en la cabeza por parte de Sanji.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que pasó, alga parlante?

-¡No es la primera vez que nos separamos por alguna razón! Luffy encontrara a Nami y la traerá con nosotros, ¿Cuál es el gran problema?

-Fíjate bien en lo que pasó, idiota. Nami-swan _desapareció_. Se esfumó, en el aire- explicó el rubio, manoteando- Aún si Luffy sigue por ese camino persiguiendo a la anciana, ¿qué logrará si la encuentra?

Al ver que Zoro no parecía reaccionar ante su pregunta, Sanji se puso frente a él y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Que no estamos enfrentando algo que podemos tocar, golpear, o cortar, maldita sea! ¡Se trata de una bruja! ¡¿Cómo enfrentas los poderes de una bruja con puros ataques físicos como los de cualquiera de nosotros?

Zoro seguía mirando a Sanji, con el ceño fruncido y sin decir palabra, ni el mínimo intento de contestar a sus cuestionamientos. Esta vez, en lugar de las usuales batallas a golpes que solían existir entre ellos, hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas, de expresiones duras y determinación.

-¿Ves que tengo razón?- preguntó Sanji, interpretando el silencio de Zoro como aceptación.

-De acuerdo, cejas de remolino- le dio un manotazo para que le soltara la camisa- ¿Ahora qué propones que hagamos?

-…-

-¡Dimelo! ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

Sanji no supo qué contestar. Zoro echó un vistazo sobre Ussop, que no dejaba de temblar, Chopper, que seguía sollozando, y Franky que parecía esperar simplemente que alguien tomara una decisión. Luego, muy a su pesar, tuvo que voltear a ver a Robin.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, pues sabía que la arqueóloga bien podía ser la mas afectada en esos instantes. Robin se había recargado en el tronco de un árbol y miraba hacia el piso, con los brazos en la espalda. Se había mantenido serena todo ese tiempo, pero después de los acontecimientos recientes su tranquilidad solo parecía agrandar la inquietud.

Finalmente asintió, levantando su vista hacia Zoro.

-Continuemos, entonces- dijo Franky poniéndole punto final a la situación.

Comenzaron a caminar por la misma senda que habían seguido desde un principio. Con la luz de las lámparas, era como estar siguiendo la oscuridad de un túnel. Las hojas crujían y se movían bajo los pies. Alguna que otra rama se interponía en el camino.

Pero todo entre ellos era silencio. Silencio, incertidumbre y pesar. Pero lo que sea que sucediera, lo enfrentarían, tal como Zoro había dicho antes.

Chopper detuvo su marcha de pronto. Ussop, que iba detrás de él, se alarmó ante esta acción de parte del médico.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre, Chopper? ¿Sientes algo de nuevo?

-No…-se miraba las manos, que se movían nerviosamente- yo sólo me preguntaba, ¿Porqué Nami?

Zoro se dio vuelta para responderle que eso no importaba en aquel momento, y que tenían que darse prisa para llegar a la mansión pronto. Pero lo único que ocurrió fue que Chopper lo miró con los ojos más tristes que Zoro jamás hubiera visto en el renito, mientras sin emitir un sonido más, desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo más negro y denso que la mismísima noche, ante los ojos del espadachín que no pudo ni siquiera moverse para tratar de evitarlo.

Continuará…

**Uff bueno, al fin pude terminar esto. Quería continuar pero si seguía acabaría escribiendo tres capítulos por uno xD lo cual no es bueno para mi salud :p**

**En fin, comenzare a escribir el siguiente y publicare lo más pronto que pueda. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos :)  
><strong>

**Saludos! **

**Atte. Yereri**


	7. Culpa, agitación y calma

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 7**

**Culpa, agitación y calma**

-¿Ya te has fijado, marimo inútil?- preguntó Sanji. Zoro mantenía los puños y la mandíbula apretados, para evitar gritar por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Para nadie era un secreto que el renito admiraba especialmente al espadachín y que éste lo veía casi como a un hermano pequeño, y para Zoro era tan frustrante verlo desaparecer de ese modo- sin poder él hacer nada- como fue para Robin ver a Nami esfumarse en el aire y no poderla alcanzar a tiempo.

Sin decir nada, ni siquiera para contestar a los reclamos de Sanji, Zoro se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, pero a una velocidad innecesariamente elevada, tanto que tomó a los demás por sorpresa con esa actitud repentina.

Robin lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la mano, impidiéndole que siguiera con el rápido ritmo que de pronto habían tomado sus pies. Quería detenerlo del todo, pero Zoro seguía tratando de caminar de esa forma en que parecía querer echarse a correr. Así que para hacer que se detuviera Robin se tuvo que poner enfrente de él y ayudarse de un par de _manos fleur_ que surgieron del suelo y le sujetaron los tobillos mientras ella lo enfrentaba poniéndole las manos firmemente en el pecho.

-Espadachín-san, escúchame- pidió la arqueóloga- tu has sido muy fuerte hasta ahora, no tienes la culpa de nada. Cocinero-san no quiere hacerte sentir mal, solo que está igual de nervioso que tú ahora y tiene miedo de que tu no sepas qué hacer. Sé que jamás lo dirá abiertamente, pero él confía en ti. Todos lo hacemos.

-Tiene razón en algo- Zoro se percató de ello en cuanto vio a Chopper desaparecer. No era algo que ellos pudieran enfrentar con un mínimo de posibilidad- no hay nada que podamos hacer. Se llevó a Chopper frente a nuestra cara y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer para detenerla, ¡solo me pude quedar parado como un idiota viendo como se hacía humo!

-Si alguien tiene culpa en todo esto, solo soy yo.

Zoro miró el rostro de Robin, tan cerca del suyo, tan lejos. Reflejaba una profunda tristeza pues para ella también había sido doloroso ver desaparecer al doctor sin poder hacer nada. De nuevo sintió esas ganas inconcebibles de hacerla sentir bien, de consolarla, de abrazarla. Y entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de que todas sus acciones de, por lo menos las ultimas horas, habían sido en orden de lo que fuera bueno para ella, de lo que pudiera servir para ayudarla.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? En lugar de actuar por el bien de la tripulación Zoro solo pensaba en ella. Si le había impactado lo de Chopper fue porque, inmediatamente después de que el renito desapareciera él se había preguntado, _¿Qué hago si le sucede a Robin? _Lo cual no era propio de él en ningún sentido. Estaba involucrando demasiado sus sentimientos en aquel problema lo que lo llevaba al siguiente dilema. _¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué sentimientos?_

Y no quería encontrar la respuesta a semejante pregunta o por lo menos no en ese instante.

Lo que rompió el silencio en todo aquello fue un repentino grito de Ussop.

-¡Franky!

El Cyborg comenzó a desvanecerse, con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro, pero también algo semejante a que un dolor físico lo hubiese afectado, pues se apreciaba cierta tensión en sus brazos y un tartamudeo, como si quisiera decir algo sin poder hacerlo. Tardó un poco más en desaparecer que los otros, y Sanji, que estaba más cerca de él, alcanzó a tomarlo de un brazo, pero de nada sirvió pues se escurrió entre sus dedos como el agua.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el cocinero cuando Franky desapareció del todo. Al menos eso les sirvió para confirmar que, aún "llegando a tiempo", no tenían nada que hacer contra las desapariciones. Ussop ahora tenia que contener sus gritos, pues todo aquello era demasiado para él pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo en semejante situación.

Zoro y Robin dejaron sus asuntos de culpabilidad para después. Tenían que apresurarse. El pensamiento era el mismo, ponerse a salvo, pues ya no había nada que pudieran hacer por Franky, Chopper o Nami.

-Vamos, olvídenlo, no hay tiempo para esto- urgió el moreno tomando la mano de Robin y adelantándose.

-¡Oye, marimo, no toques a mi hermosa Robin-chwan!- grito el rubio dándole manazos para que soltara a Robin.

-¡Tú déjame en paz, ero-cook!

-¡Oigan, esto es serio!- gritaba Ussop con los ojos desorbitados y temblando de miedo- ¡dejen de estar peleándose como idiotas!

Siguieron su camino pero en lugar de seguir caminando habían comenzado a correr. La senda se volvió muy confusa y los tropezones y empujones se hicieron frecuentes entre ellos. Además Robin se percató en seguida de que _no_ estaban avanzando. Al principio le dio miedo de que la bruja les estuviera jugando una broma más, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual estaban corriendo en círculo.

-Espadachín-san- lo llamó entre respiraciones mientras corrían- ¿Tienes idea de dónde vamos?

-Ah…

-¡Lo sabía! Mira que eres un tarado, cabello de pasto…-comenzó a insultarlo Sanji, pero se detuvo al ver que Zoro no tenia nervios para aquello.

-¡Robin, mejor dirígenos tú!- pidió Ussop, perdiendo la poca calma que aún creía tener, es decir, a este punto ya estaba llorando a lagrima viva- o no llegaremos a ningún lado.

La arqueóloga se detuvo un momento y cuando ubicó claramente en donde se encontraban, siguió corriendo. Rápidamente notaron que ahora sí estaban avanzando pues la montaña se veía cada vez más lejos.

De pronto Zoro escuchó un ruido detrás de él. La luz de la lámpara de Ussop se movió desordenadamente, Zoro volteó y la vio rodar por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies. Sanji y Robin también se detuvieron, y vieron que ahora era Ussop el que desaparecía en el aire, con la boca abierta aparentando un grito, que sin embargo era inaudible. Zoro, al igual que Sanji, tuvo como primera reacción estirar su mano para tratar de atraparlo al ver que desaparecía un poco mas despacio que los otros, pero aunque logró llegar a él sus dedos atravesaron la nariz de su amigo. Pocos segundos después no quedaban ni rastros de él.

Zoro se quedó petrificado en ese lugar, al igual que Sanji en el suyo. Robin se acercó a ellos, tomó a cada uno de un brazo y comenzó a correr de nuevo. No dijo nada, no había necesidad. No podía desmoronarse, tenía que salvarlos, como pudiera, algo tenia que hacer pero lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento era llegar a la mansión. Tenia que llegar, tal como ella lo veía no había otra forma de estar a salvo.

Maldita bruja, ¿porqué no se la llevaba a ella? Sin duda lo que buscaba era hacerla sufrir. Y… demonios, lo estaba logrando.

Ni Sanji ni Zoro dijeron nada más, tampoco. Se limitaron a seguir a la arqueóloga, que corría cara vez más rápido a través del bosque.

Ya no hubo discusiones ni pensamientos de culpabilidad. No había espacio para dudar, lo que debía importarles en ese momento era salvarse ellos mismos.

-La mansión se encuentra cerca, puedo verla entre los árboles- informó Robin. A pesar de que deseaba que eso la aliviara aunque fuera un poco, solo consiguió tensionarse más, pues mientras más se acercaban, más urgente le era llegar.

Mientras corrían, Sanji comenzó a sentirse extraño.

-O…oi, marimo…

-¡No quiero discutir ahora, cejas!

Pero Sanji no contestó a su mini insulto, sino que dijo algo que lo descolocó bastante.

-No dejen de correr. Protege a Robin-chwan.

-¿Qué dices, ero-cook?

Mientras corría, Zoro miró hacia atrás. Sanji seguía corriendo, pero sus piernas se habían vuelto traslúcidas y lo mismo pasaba poco a poco con el resto de su cuerpo. Él también tenía ese gesto de dolor como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte en las costillas o algo por el estilo.

-¡Cocinero-san!- gritó Robin al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Zoro la tomó del brazo y le impidió detenerse.

-¡Tú corre y no te detengas!

Robin siguió corriendo. Cada vez se encontraban mas cerca y lo ultimo que hubiera querido era detenerse, pero…

Nami, Chopper, Franky, Ussop y ahora Sanji. ¿Y si también se llevaba a Zoro? ¿A quien había logrado ayudar con todo aquello?

Y pensar que apenas una hora antes todos estaban juntos. ¿Qué les haría? ¿Habría desaparecido a Luffy también?

Finalmente logró divisar la parte trasera de la casa. La distancia entre la línea final de árboles y la reja que rodeaba la mansión era de varios metros donde había un espacio de plantas bajas, que en el pasado debió ser pasto bien cuidado para darle mejor apariencia al lugar. Por alguna razón eso la hizo sentirse segura, dejar los árboles atrás.

Pero apenas lo hizo, sintió un fuerte tirón y entonces la mano de Zoro la soltó. Ella volteó.

Una sombra que venía desde la profundidad del bosque tenía atrapado a Zoro, quien solo se sostenía con sus piernas que de alguna forma había logrado mantener unidas al piso. Su pecho y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por la sombra, una especie de mancha negra que se estiraba hacia atrás perdiéndose entre los árboles y la maleza.

-¡Espadachín-san!- Robin fue hacia él y lo sujetó para tirar de su cuerpo hacia fuera, pero no era tan fuerte, no estaba logrando nada.

-¡No, Robin, vete! ¡Ponte a salvo!

-¡No!

-¡No me sirves de nada!, ¿qué no entiendes? ¡Entra a la maldita mansión ahora!

Robin lo soltó y comenzó a retroceder. De alguna forma Zoro resistía pero la sombra no tardaría en absorberlo de regreso al bosque. Y una vez allí desaparecería justo como los otros. Y ella no era tan fuerte como él. ¿Nunca lo sería, cierto? Ella no podía salvarlo. Robin retrocedió todavía mas, presa del miedo, de la frustración, de la impotencia.

¡Pero ya no tenía nada que perder! ¡Lo demás ya no importaba, aún haber llegado hasta allí porque no había podido salvar a nadie!

Así que Robin no hizo caso de las protestas de Zoro. Se precipitó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cien Fleur!- dos grandes cadenas de manos surgieron de la espalda de Robin, para sujetarse de la reja de la mansión.

-¿Qué rayos haces, mujer? ¡Te dije que te largaras!- le reprendió Zoro, sin querer admitir que su corazón ahora latía con mas fuerza de lo usual y que de haber podido hubiera abrazado a la arqueóloga con la misma fuerza con que ella lo hacía.

-No me iré- contestó ella- ayúdame con esto, por favor.

Gradualmente fue desapareciendo los brazos, para que la cadena se hiciera más pequeña y poder así jalar a Zoro. Él a su vez trataba de avanzar. Pronto sintió que la sombra cedía y lo soltaba. Esa era su oportunidad. Consiguió liberar sus brazos y tomar sus espadas.

_Si lo que me sujeta es algo mínimamente físico, _pensó, _siempre existe la posibilidad de cortarlo._

-¡Cuidado, Robin!- advirtió antes de hacer un rápido movimiento que, de alguna manera, consiguió cortar la sombra. Sin embargo Robin no reaccionó a tiempo así que cuando Zoro estuvo libre la fuerza empleada por sus brazos para jalarlo los disparó a ambos directo contra la reja.

Robin impactó contra ésta e inmediatamente después el cuerpo de Zoro la aplastó.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Zoro al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Se apresuró a liberar a Robin del peso de su cuerpo pero el daño ya estaba hecho y eso el lo sabia.

-¿Estás bien?- Robin trató de sonreír pero en seguida una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro como un rayo. Finalmente negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo pero Zoro no entendió qué quería decirle, su voz estaba muy débil quizá aún a causa del impacto.

Buscó sus katanas en el piso -las había soltado apenas suficientemente rápido para no lastimarse ni lastimar a Robin- y una vez que las encontró las envainó y se acomodó a Robin en la espalda para llevarla al interior de la mansión. Como pudo trepó por la reja y buscó la entrada principal. Lo primero que vio fue el letrero con instrucciones de carnaval de pueblo que tan tonto le había parecido la primera vez, solo que ahora creyó comprenderlo mejor.

-Soy…Cazador de Piratas, y traigo conmigo a Niña Demonio. Volví porque necesitamos refugio y ella está herida.

Respiró profundamente y tuvo sus dudas para entrar pero finalmente gritó al interior:

-¡Y me vale un demonio si puedo entrar o no! ¡Lo importante ahora es ponernos a salvo! ¿Algún problema con eso?

Una vez que estuvo en el interior de la mansión, ayudó a Robin a recostarse en un sillón que encontró en el recibidor. Ella le sonrió con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y trató de abrir su mochila, que, ya que era la mas pequeña de todas, fue la única que no se perdió por el camino. Zoro, al ver que estaba casi sin fuerzas, le ayudó. Robin metió su mano en la mochila y sacó una botella de agua, la cual le ofreció.

Robin traía otra botella de modo que Zoro aceptó tomar una y beber. Se encontraba tan exhausto que casi se la termino de un solo trago. Se sentó a los pies del sillón para descansar. Robin lo miraba, sonriendo suavemente.

-Me sacaste el aire con ese golpe, Espadachín-san- comentó, bajando sus piernas del sillón. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara su lado. Zoro se acomodó en el sillón a lado de ella.

-Lo lamento.

Robin siguió bebiendo de su botella, mientras Zoro la observaba. Al notar sus ojos sobre ella, Robin dejó de beber, dejó la botella en su regazo y la usó como pretexto para mantener ahí su mirada.

-¿Porqué me salvaste, Robin?

Ella no respondió. Zoro le quitó la botella del regazo y le tomó la barbilla con firmeza, haciendo que volteara y lo mirara.

-Dímelo.

Robin se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza. Le costaba decir cualquier cosa en semejante situación.

-¡Robin!-insistió Zoro- yo no quería que te pusieras en un peligro innecesario y de todas formas no me escuchaste. Ahora merezco que me digas porqué lo hiciste.

-Yo…hubiera hecho eso hasta por Narizlarga-kun.

Zoro no supo qué decir. Robin le estaba contestando de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho antes.

Robin estaba aterrada. Estuvo a punto de decir algo que a su forma de ver, en esos momentos, hubiera sido una verdadera barbaridad de su parte. Estuvo a punto de admitir que la sola idea de perder a Zoro de la misma forma que a los demás, simplemente era devastador para ella. Estuvo a punto de decirle lo mucho que le necesitaba y el miedo que sentía de lo que pudiera pasar desde ese momento en adelante. Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella sentía algo por el, pero, ¿qué? y ¿Por qué?

Era inútil. No podía hacerlo. Zoro seguía sujetando su cara. Robin le tomó la mano y la retiró de su rostro con delicadeza. No quería que sintiera algún tipo de rechazo de su parte, pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

Además ni siquiera sabía si era correspondida. No podía confiar ni siquiera en eso.

-Bien. Al menos dime entonces porqué estás tan segura de que aquí estaremos a salvo.

Robin intentó, por todos los medios, evitar que emoción alguna pasara por su voz.

-Si algo he comprendido de esta isla, es que el ambiente está cargado de poder, y con una simple palabra u orden pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. La anciana me dijo que incluso yo hice un hechizo sin querer en alguna ocasión- trató de no hacer mucho hincapié en eso pues fue la vez que Mainery había tomado el cuerpo de Zoro- Hubo algo que Celine no contempló al poner ese letrero en la puerta, y es que aquí dentro ella no puede hacer nada por que con el paso de los años y el poder que se fue acumulando en este lugar, el letrero comenzó a actuar como un escudo.

-¿Cómo?

-Por ejemplo, hay una parte que dice que no debemos robar nada de esta mansión. La noche que vine robé un libro y los espíritus que habitan aquí fueron perturbados por ello. Comprendí después que el susto que me dieron esa noche fue el "pago" que yo debía hacer por ese libro.

-Entonces, si Celine trata de hacernos daño aquí dentro…

-Por mas poder que tenga, la mansión nos protegerá de algún modo, porque al hacernos daño estaría "corrompiendo" este lugar, cosa que según el letrero, no puede hacer.

Zoro sonrió.

-Fue algo torpe de su parte- comentó- mira que ella misma lo escribió.

-Probablemente solo lo hizo para despertar la curiosidad de los turistas.

-Y puso sus ojos en nosotros especialmente cuando notó que eres igual a ella.

Ante este comentario, Robin se quedo en silencio nuevamente. Recordó entonces la impresión que le había causado su propia imagen bañada en sangre, demostrando tanta maldad y crueldad. No. Ella no era igual a Celine. Ella no era un monstruo.

Jaló sus rodillas hacia arriba del sillón y se abrazó a ellas, con la firme intención de dejar la platica allí. Estaba cansada.

Sin embargo, no era todo lo que tenia que decir y tuvo que continuar.

-Espadachín-san…tengo miedo.

Zoro no se movió. Ni siquiera pareció reaccionar, pero luego de un par de segundos, preguntó.

-¿Exactamente a qué le tienes miedo, mujer?

-a que ellos estén…

-¿Muertos? No. No lo están.

Robin se hundió todavía más en sus rodillas. Zoro puso una mano en su hombro y la miró, esperando que ella lo mirara a él, aunque fuera de reojo. Cuando la morena lo hizo, trató de sonreír un poco, de darle algo de confianza.

-Piénsalo, hierba mala nunca muere- comentó con cierto desdén divertido- y nuestros nakama son cualquier cosa menos torpes e indefensos, aun si lo aparentan un poco.

Robin, todavía con media cara escondida en las rodillas, sonrió. Zoro no vio su boca pero notó en sus ojos el brillo de una sonrisa tímida, una pizca de esperanza.

-Bien, pues ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué más había en tu plan?

-Volver a hacer el ritual para sacar a Mainery de mi cuerpo. Aún cuento con material. Solo necesito hacer un muñeco nuevo, ya que perdí el anterior.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo esperaremos por si los demás logran volver?

Robin suspiró y buscó la botella de agua con la vista. Bebió un poco y luego sonrió con cierto pesar.

-No nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre. Quizás, a la luz del día, tengamos más oportunidad de enfrentarla, o por lo menos de buscar a nuestros nakama.

-Bueno, entonces mientras estemos aquí lo mejor será descansar. El ritual puedes hacerlo en la mañana.

Zoro se estiró y bostezó. Sus piernas quedaron medio abiertas y desparramadas, y cruzó los brazos como cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir una buena siesta, pero ni siquiera pareció intentarlo pues en seguida descruzó los brazos, se talló los ojos y se sentó apropiadamente, como si se obligara a mantenerse despierto.

-Oi, mujer, duerme un rato si quieres- le recomendó- yo me quedaré despierto haciendo guardia.

Robin sonrió.

-¿Como el día que te acompañé en la torre de vigilancia?

Zoro le miró, confundido por la risa que mantenía en su rostro.

-¿Qué tiene de gracia?

-Pues que yo me quedé despierta casi toda la noche aquella vez y tú te dormiste.

-¡¿Qué? Bueno, sí me dormí, pero me mantuve despierto un buen rato, incluso te vi dormir.

Robin sonrió aún más ampliamente. ¿Zoro, viéndola dormir? aquella imagen le provocaba ternura. Eso sin mencionar que el espadachínb ahora se mostraba dudoso, había girado los ojos hacia otro lado y se notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Como cinco minutos, Espadachín-san. En cuanto abrí los ojos, tú te quedaste profundamente dormido.

Zoro se palmeó la frente, sintiéndose frustrado. Por una vez en la vida creyó que su natural tendencia a dormir no lo había traicionado en un momento tan importante y ahora se enteraba de que, como siempre, se había quedado dormido en la torre de vigilancia.

-Pero, ¿Y el café, y esos comentarios al día siguiente?

-Bueno, se agradece la intención.

Otro golpe en su frente. Una risita un tanto malvada de parte de Robin y finalmente él también tenía que reírse. ¿Él, casi toda una noche despierto? Sí, debió saberlo desde el principio, aquello no era realista, al menos no en el.

-De cualquier forma- Robin, para sorpresa de Zoro, se acercó a él, tomando su hombro como almohada- no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

Se cubrió la cara con una mano, y a él no le quedó mas remedio que abrazarla. Era muy extraño, no, definitivamente no se encontraba cómodo, consolar no era su fuerte y menos a una mujer que se encuentra llorando.

-Lo siento-susurró Robin al percatarse de la incomodidad de Zoro- Sé que esto debe ser terrible para ti, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y de cualquier forma estas aquí conmigo.

-No es un problema para mí- y fue ahora Zoro quien sorprendió a Robin, pues la tomó con ambos brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. La emoción de sentir que los brazos del espadachín la rodeaban la hizo pensar de golpe en todo, en su pasado, en su presente, en el dolor que le había tocado vivir, en sus nakama. Ese abrazo movió tantos sentimientos en su interior que no pudo reprimir un sollozo, que tomó desprevenido tanto a Zoro como a ella, quien asustada se alejó de él. Se refugió en su lado del sillón, apoyando los codos en las rodillas se limpió la cara y trató de calmarse un poco. Demasiadas emociones para escasos minutos. Y ahí estaba él, mirándola confundido, sin saber qué hacer seguramente porque él no era el tipo de hombre que supiera otra forma de lidiar con las emociones que soportándolas y escondiéndolas.

-Lo siento- repitió, mirándolo de nuevo- en serio, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

-Ya te dije que no es un problema- Zoro se estiró y la sujetó para abrazarla de nuevo.

-Gracias, Zoro- y estiró sus brazos para rodearlo también.

Y no, Zoro quizás nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero hablaba bastante bien con sus acciones. Y dejar que su frente se pegara a la de la arqueóloga, que su pecho y el de ella se juntaran y que sus respiraciones calidas se mezclaran contrastando con el frío que hacía en esa noche, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Dejo que sus ojos se conectaran con los de ella, y le dejó lo demás. Ella decidiría lo que quería o no.

Robin le sujetó la cara con suavidad, acariciando su piel lentamente. Cerró sus ojos y terminó con los últimos milímetros que quedaban entre sus labios y los de Zoro, dándole el beso más dulce de que se creía capaz. Solo toda la suavidad que tenía. Solo lo poco de inocencia que aún había en ella. Era lo más valioso que podía entregar en ese momento. Zoro correspondió con igual suavidad, limitándose a sus labios, limitándose a lentas y tiernas caricias. Se separó y dejó que sus labios subieran por su cara y finalmente besó sus párpados y su frente.

-Tranquila. Aquí estarás bien, te lo prometo. Y ellos estarán bien. Pronto todo será como un mal sueño. Sólo descansa.

Robin tomó de nuevo el hombro de Zoro como almohada pero esta vez estaba casi completamente recostada sobre él, aquello era reparador. No quería pensar en lo que el beso había significado, ni para él ni para ella misma. Solo deseaba descansar, así, sintiendo que su cuerpo se adhería al de Zoro mientras ambos dormían, hasta donde podía ser, con tranquilidad.

…

Zoro despertó conteniendo un grito que provenía de lo mas profundo de su ser. No podía creerlo, pero al parecer y luego de pensarlo, era verdad.

No podía quedarse allí, aunque faltaba por lo menos media hora para el amanecer, lamentablemente no había manera de que permaneciera a lado de Robin. A pesar de que lo deseara más que otra cosa, tenía que protegerla y eso iba a hacer. Se la quito de encima con cuidado y con la misma delicadeza la depositó sobre el sillón. Se había quedado tan profundamente dormida por lo cansada que se encontraba que al parecer no percibió el movimiento de su compañero, aunque no tardó en resentir la falta de calor pues se frotó los brazos y se contrajo como un gatito buscando darse calor a si misma. Zoro, un tanto conmovido por esto buscó si en su mochila tenia alguna manta, pero lo único que encontró fue un suéter, muy ligero al parecer pero algo era algo.

Después de arroparla le miró unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

-Perdóname. No me puedo quedar aquí.

…

Cuando Robin sintió unos rayos de sol dándole en el rostro, se incorporó. Zoro no estaba. Se encontró medio cubierta con un suéter que Nami le había pedido que guardara en su mochila el día anterior, y en seguida ató cabos.

_No lo culpo,_ se dijo mientras se ponía de pie, _es mejor así._

_Pero…quema, _pensó al recordar, tocando su rostro mientras se dirigía al despacho del piso de arriba.

Continuara…

**Al fin me animé a darles un poquito de romance a estos dos que buena falta les hacía. Ojo, que no me he olvidado de Mainery, ese sigue por ahí haciendo de las suyas pero pronto veremos qué fue de el. **

**Creo que a partir de aquí el drama irá en aumento exagerado, pero esa soy yo, una DramaQueen xD y nada me va a cambiar, jeje.**

**Bueno, besitos y saludines, hasta el próximo capitulo. Reviews?**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	8. Ilusiones y alianzas

**Hola! Gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic. A continuación el capitulo 8.**

**One Piece no me pertenece a mi sino al gran Oda-sama n.n disfruten la lectura.**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 8**

**Ilusiones y alianzas**

Cuando Zoro salió de la mansión ya los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por detrás de las montañas y comenzaban a bañar el bosque; la vista era preciosa si no tomaba en cuenta todos los sucesos de la noche anterior. No tardó mucho más en amanecer por completo y fue entonces que se dirigió a un sitio suficientemente apartado de la mansión. Se paró con decisión, destensó su cuello moviendo un poco la cabeza, respiró profundo y fue entonces que habló.

-Ahora sí, desgraciado, muéstrate para darte la paliza que te mereces.

Los segundos pasaron y Zoro no dejó su posición. Ese infeliz se había atrevido a perturbar su sueño ¿Y ahora no estaba dispuesto a darle la cara? ¿Qué se creía? Nadie amenaza a Roronoa Zoro y se queda tan tranquilo.

-¡Vamos, bastardo!...sal de una vez y terminemos con esta mierda.

Ahora comprendía la presión a la que Robin había estado sometida antes…estar consiente de que su cuerpo estaba ocupado por otra alma además de la suya, y que en cualquier momento podía perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Bien, él sabia que dentro de la casa no le iba a hacer daño a Robin, pero la amenaza era que una vez que se encontraran fuera, lo haría. Y era por eso que lo enfrentaba afuera, donde no pudiera siquiera acercarse a ella. No podía esperar a hacer un estúpido ritual porque quién sabe qué fuerzas extrañas estarían liberando con eso. Si la primera vez no funcionó, ¿qué pasaría ahora?

Zoro esperó paciente, tenia que aparecer. Ese bastardo tenía que ir a hacerle frente.

_Muy bien, Roronoa, aquí estoy, dime, ¿qué propones ahora?_

Zoro no veía a nadie a su alrededor pero escuchaba claramente la voz de Mainery proveniente de algún lugar muy cerca de él.

_¿No ibas a darme la paliza que me merezco? Dime, ¿es acaso tu única forma de enfrentar los problemas?_

Zoro no supo qué contestar. Pero entonces pensó en Robin, pensó en todo lo que ella había pasado y en la angustia que seguramente había tenido que pasar, y recordó la desaparición de sus amigos, uno tras otro.

-No. Solo eso. Quiero darte una paliza ahora mismo- pero entonces bajó la guardia- pero sé que con mis espadas no podré hacer nada contra ti. Quiero pelear contigo en condiciones.

Era un poco doloroso tener que admitirlo pero a final de cuentas había actuado del todo sin pensar. Obviamente no sabía como iba a enfrentarlo de estar él dispuesto a aceptar su reto, por lo que esperaba que fuera el espíritu quien tuviera una propuesta para él.

Esperó en silencio a que Mainery le contestara algo pero eso no ocurrió, o no al menos en el primer minuto que a él le pareció como si pasara una hora. Mientras tanto era dueño de una única verdad: el muy bastardo había dejado el cuerpo de Robin para instalarse en el suyo.

…

Robin se quedó en el pasillo del segundo piso sin poder decidir qué hacer. Sus nakama habían desaparecido en el bosque. Nada le garantizaba que Luffy estuviera a salvo y Zoro se había ido también. Estaba sola.

Deseaba volver a entrar al despacho que creyó había sido de Mainery y que ahora no sabía a quien pertenecía ni qué tanto de lo que había allí era verdadero y qué tanto había sido manipulado. Ella, una mujer que siempre había contado con sus conocimientos para sobrevivir, ahora se sentía pequeña e insignificante, poco menos que una cucaracha, en comparación con todo lo que debía enfrentar. Porque sus conocimientos y su entendimiento nunca antes habían tenido que abrir espacio para las encrucijadas del tipo espiritual o fantasmal, o a la hechicería y los poderes paranormales. Nunca en el pasado había tenido la necesidad de creer en eso y ahora en el presente le parecía algo realmente difícil de hacer, pero no le quedaba otra solución.

Sus dudas de entrar o no al despacho estaban también ligadas al cadáver que se encontraba en su interior. ¿Y si el espíritu de Mainery dentro de ella despertaba y la atacaba otra vez? No iba a poder defenderse por si misma, ya había confirmado por lo menos en dos ocasiones que cuando cualquiera de esos dos espíritus decidían jugar con ella, ella se volvía completamente inútil. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse lúcida y no caer en sus trampas, en lo que le decían, en las imágenes que le mostraban. Tenía que repetirse a si misma una y otra vez que la estaban engañando, que no era real, que se calmara. Tenia que reunir todos los pedazos de su mente y rearmarlos para poder tener una minima posibilidad contra ellos, y cada vez que ocurría le había costado mas trabajo.

Además por lo que ella entendía, Celine era más poderosa que el mismo Mainery. Por eso desde un principio le costó mas trabajo enfrentarse a ella, era mucho más cruel, fuerte e hiriente. Ambos sabían donde golpear, pero ella sabía como hacerlo con mayor fuerza.

¿Cuál era su próximo movimiento? ¿Era así de fuerte? ¿Más fuerte que ella? ¿Más inteligente?

No podía entrar al despacho a seguir con sus investigaciones (que tampoco sabía si le ayudarían en algo) no podía salir de la mansión porque podía ser atacada de nuevo, sus amigos estaban perdidos en alguna parte de esa isla y ella se encontraba terriblemente sola, asustada y sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía otra vez como a los ocho años, dejada a su suerte navegando a la deriva.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nico Robin, la niña genio de Ohara, la especialista en asesinato, la fría experta en operaciones encubiertas y búsqueda de información de la tripulación Mugiwara, se sintió desamparada.

Era diferente entregarse como lo había hecho en Water Seven con los CP9. Era diferente entregar la vida sabiendo que con eso sus amigos iban a estar bien.

Ahora nada estaba bien. No allí ella sola. No sin ellos. No sin…

No sin Zoro. Le costaba afrontarlo pero su desaparición terminó de desordenarlo todo. Perdió fuerza, perdió su firmeza, perdió la base sólida en la que pensó todavía podía confiarse para no caer. Le dolía admitirlo, pero por un momento pensó que él realmente podía sentir algo por ella. No era que pensara que el la hubiera abandonado así como así, es decir, sus razones habría tenido seguramente, pero esto solo le hacía pensar que lo del beso había sido un error, un error cometido en un momento de debilidad en el que ella estaba triste, vulnerable y necesitada de cariño.

Después de todo fue ella quien lo beso. Lo único que él había hecho antes fue acercarse a ella, dándole calor y confianza.

Se sentó en el pasillo y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, enredándolos con cada hebra, masajeando su cráneo como si aquello fuera a servirle de algo pero no fue así. Pasaban los minutos y la desesperación poco a poco iba haciendo mella en su interior, todas sus fuerzas estaban volcadas a una ola de pensamientos tristes y amargos que no se podía quitar de encima.

Finalmente decidió que no era tiempo de seguir allí lamentándose, batallando consigo misma. Tenía que hacer algo, así se puso de pie y se limpió la cara de unas lagrimas rebeldes que se atrevieron a bajar por sus mejillas. Ignoró el despacho y buscó dentro de las habitaciones algo que le fuera de ayuda. Fue entonces que encontró una habitación, al parecer perteneciente a una mujer.

…

El cuarto se iluminaba con la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana.

La cama era amplia y espléndida, con muchos cojines y sabanas fabricados en las más exquisitas telas que ella hubiera visto jamás. Había un tocador con un gran espejo, donde, de tanto polvo acumulado con los años apenas podía ver su propio rostro. El rostro de Celine. Fue entonces que lo vio, reflejado en el espejo. En la pared contraria estaba colgado un retrato de ella, de la bruja, de Celine. Le sorprendió comprobar que de hecho sí eran idénticas.

Celine era igual a ella. Quizás no era morena, sino algo pálida, pero en todo lo demás, las facciones, los ojos, el color de pelo, todo era prácticamente lo mismo. Celine vestía en ese retrato un vestido que Robin jamás en sus más locos sueños se permitiría usar, tanto por lo caro como por lo evidentemente incómodo, y llevaba el pelo recogido con un adorno floral muy bello. Usaba finas joyas y toda su estampa exhalaba belleza, elegancia, soberbia y poder a partes iguales.

Robin suspiró. Celine era el tipo de mujer que, al parecer, en su vida puede tener todo lo que desea. Tenía fortuna, tenia belleza, vivía en un lugar hermoso, había mucha gente que la apreciaba, tenia amor.

Aventuras en un mundo agitado como en el que vivían tampoco podían hacerle falta, entonces ¿qué era?

Miró a su alrededor, el cuarto lujoso con todo tipo de comodidades y, sin que ella quisiera, unas pocas escenas de su vida desfilaron por su mente. Recordó como desde pequeña había vivido en casa de su tía como poco menos que una sirvienta, vistiendo ropas baratas que ella misma lavaba y cosía, y que a veces tenía que reciclar y usar por mucho tiempo más del que debería aunque estuvieran gastadas y poco presentables. Comía muy poco, a veces por vergüenza, a veces por tristeza y a veces porque su tía no se dignaba a darle solo un poco mas. Era una pequeña en crecimiento y a pesar de tener una carita preciosa su cuerpo era delgado al extremo de dar lástima.

Cuando huyó del Buster Call que destruyó Ohara las cosas no cambiaron demasiado. Estar todo el tiempo huyendo de un sitio a otro se convirtió en su modo de vida. Dormir sin un techo sobre su cabeza, soportando lluvias, tener que robar para poder llevarse algo al estómago, soportar los engaños y los maltratos. Por supuesto que tocó fondo, muchas veces, pero siempre tuvo razones para ponerse de pie y continuar. Hasta el momento en que conoció a los Mugiwaras, podría decirse que no le debía nada de lo que había logrado a nadie más que a sí misma.

Y ahora le venían con el cuento de que ella era "igual" a Celine. Por favor, si esa mujer lo había tenido todo fácil desde su nacimiento, no le faltaba nada y aún así era un ser despreciable que no dudaba en matar a alguien para obtener lo que quería. 

Pensar en esto le dio un poco mas de fuerza, de confianza en si misma. Ella podía con Celine. Ella era más fuerte, lo sabía.

Robin salió de sus reflexiones y siguió indagando en esa habitación. No había nada de interés en los cajones. Había un enorme baúl a los pies de la cama, pero este estaba atiborrado de vestidos y no tenía nada más que fuera útil para ella en esos momentos. Finalmente, por simple curiosidad, revisó la cama.

Realmente no esperaba nada, por lo que su sorpresa fue grande cuando al meter las manos entre los cojines obtuvo el tacto de un libro. Lo sacó y lo observó con atención. Era un poco mas grande que su mano, tenía unos tres centímetros de grosor, pero no era una novela o un manual, sino una especie de diario. Las tapas estaban forradas de piel negra, muy fina, y sus páginas amarillentas se encontraban protegidas por una especie de candado, que sin embargo estaba abierto, como si la última persona en usarlo no hubiera tenido tiempo de cerrarlo. La primera página dejaba todo claro. Propiedad de Celine Rossane de Viluel.

Si esa bruja no había tenido escrúpulos en entrar en su mente y lastimarla ni en llevarse a sus amigos de su lado, ella no cometía ninguna falta al leer su diario. Le pareció un trato justo, incluso podía decirse que salía perdiendo.

Leyó las primeras páginas con calma, pero conforme iba avanzando fue comprendiendo un poco más y acelerando su lectura. La escritura utilizada era fluida y directa, y los eventos contados en el diario abarcaban espacio de varios meses.

Fueron quizás un par de horas las que Robin permaneció allí leyendo, durante las cuales terminó de leer todo el diario, lo cual le llevó a conocer mejor a Celine.

Cerró el diario y miró un momento las tapas oscuras.

Definitivamente, ella no era igual a Celine.

Guardó el diario entre los cojines y dejo todo en aquella habitación tal y como lo había encontrado. Suspiró profundamente antes de salir de la habitación. Estuvo un buen rato recorriendo el resto de las habitaciones pero no había nada que le fuera de particular interés o utilidad. Iba a entrar en una más cuando un grito le movió los pies como un terremoto.

-¡Robin!

Esa voz era…

-¡Robin!

¿Nami?

Robin corrió por el resto del pasillo y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Atravesó el pasillo de la planta baja y llegó a la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Robin!- escucho otra voz, la de Chopper.

-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí estoy!

Y siguió corriendo hasta que salió. Escaló por el portón y se dejó caer del otro lado, pero llevaba tanta carrera que la caída no le afectó en absoluto, era tal su emoción al escuchar aquellas voces.

Ahí en el camino que llegaba desde el pueblo hacia la mansión, se encontraban Nami y Chopper.

-¡Robin!- gritaron al unísono al verla. Justo en ese momento, de una de las calles del poblado, apareció Franky.

-¡Eh, chicos!- saludó con la mano en alto mientras se acercaba- ¿Están todos bien?

Nami y Chopper voltearon a verle y también levantaron sus brazos con entusiasmo.

-¡Estamos bien!- Gritó Nami y volteo a ver a Robin de nuevo- ¡Robin, es un alivio encontrarte!

Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo, de unas casas más lejanas apareció otra persona. Al acercarse, sus gritos desesperados y asustados fueron haciéndose más entendibles y su figura se hizo clara para todos.

Era nada menos que Ussop.

-¡Wa!- iba corriendo con sus brazos extendidos como si huyera de algo, pero los demás no vieron nada atrás de él. Probablemente se había asustado por alguna tontería.

-¡Ussop!- Chopper cambió a su forma semi-humana y lo pescó del cuello cuando pasó cerca de allí- ¿Qué ocurre?

-S…s…sen…sentí que alguien me venía siguiendo…

-¡Era yo, idiota!- gritó Sanji, saliendo del mismo lugar que él- ¡Wooo! ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chwan! ¡Qué bueno que están a salvo!

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron todos frente a ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿En donde esta ese marimo idiota? Le encargué expresamente que te cuidara. 

Al escuchar mencionar a Zoro, el rostro de Robin se ensombreció, causando alarma entre sus compañeros. Chopper fue el primero en preguntar, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Algo le pasó a Zoro, Robin?

Robin sacudió la cabeza e hizo una media sonrisa.

-Sé que se encuentra bien- le dijo al pequeño reno para tranquilizarlo- pero por el momento no sé donde esta.

-¿Y Luffy?- preguntó Ussop- ¿No te encontraste con él, Nami? Se supone que iba a buscarte.

-¿Luffy? ….no- Nami enrojeció ligeramente- ¿Dices que fue a buscarme?

-Sí…ese pequeño torpe debe seguir perdido en el bosque entonces- dedujo Franky- deberíamos ir a buscarlo ahora que estamos juntos y hay mucha luz de día.

-Y de paso buscamos a Zoro.

Fue una reunión linda, no demasiado emocional pero muy propia de ellos. Robin se acerco un poco más, pero fue entonces que percibió que sus amigos, aunque platicaban y reían un poco, estaban como ausentes. Es mas, ninguno parecía afectado o emocionado especialmente por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como si se acabaran de despertar de un simple sueño que se les olvidó en pocos minutos. Incluso la ausencia de Zoro y Luffy no pareció importarles mas que de momento, no lucían preocupados ni aún sabiendo que en esa isla el peligro era latente todo el tiempo, ninguno parecía estar observando atentamente sus alrededores aún consientes de ello, algo no iba bien, algo estaba pasando.

…

Llevaba entre dos y tres horas en la misma situación. Perdiendo el tiempo, para cualquiera, pero para él era algo importante. Estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados, como cuando meditaba. Había decidido que esa era la mejor forma de comunicarse con Mainery, concentrándose en lugar de ponerse a gritar. Y vaya que ganas no le hacían falta. Se habían ido los minutos y no dejaban de lanzarse retos y molestarse mutuamente. La verdad era que por temible que fuera, el espíritu era tan cabeza dura como él, y no iba a desistir de sus ideas, tal como él no pensaba hacerlo.

Lo que es mas, no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer en esos momentos mas que discutir; Zoro no podía enfrentarlo con sus espadas y Mainery estaba imposibilitado por el momento de hacerle algún daño. No tenia mucho poder que digamos en esos momentos, de ahí la propuesta que le había hecho a Zoro antes.

_Decide pronto, Roronoa…no es que tengas muchas opciones de todas formas._

_-Cállate y déjame pensar._

Quizás solo estaba dentro de su cuerpo pero en este momento podía visualizar perfectamente a Mainery enfrente de él. Sentado, igual que él, esperando su respuesta.

_-Entonces me pides una alianza._

_No te la pido, la ofrezco que es distinto. Ten en cuenta que aquí tú eres el único de los dos que pierde algo si esto no se resuelve pronto. Prácticamente te estoy haciendo un favor._

_-No lo harías si no estuvieras también ansioso por acabar con esa bruja. En ese sentido estamos parejos._

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos mas en los que Zoro siguió considerando las posibilidades.

No pudo concentrarse mucho pues de pronto un ruido surgió entre los árboles. Se puso de pie precipitadamente y la figura de Mainery desapareció de su vista.

-¡Espadachín-san!- Zoro se quedó de pie mientras Robin, visiblemente asustada, llegaba a su lado y se abrazaba a él con fuerza. Esto perturbó al espadachín, porque después del beso de la noche anterior él no sabía qué pensar respecto a "ellos" ni como debía actuar hacia ella. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ser amable y tratarla bien. Con respeto, con tacto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien, estás herida?

Robin lloraba y se estremecía entre sus brazos, se veía realmente débil, confusa, vulnerable.

Zoro apenas podía resistirse a aquella visión, su corazón tembló dentro de su pecho si es que eso era posible.

-Ella…ella me atacó, debemos irnos de aquí ahora- decía, tratando de empujar a Zoro hacia el bosque- estamos en peligro, por favor, vámonos pronto.

-Esta bien, Robin, tranquila- Zoro la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos- esta todo bien.

-¡No, no lo esta!-insistió ella, sujetándolo de las manos para jalarlo- debemos alejarnos de aquí ahora.

-¿Y porqué no volvemos a la mansión?

_Atento, Roronoa, algo raro pasa aquí…_

_-¡Tú cállate!_

-No, no, vámonos ahora.

-¡¿Y qué hay de los otros?-preguntó el mientras avanzaba un poco, mostrándole cierta comprensión pero sin seguirle el paso del todo.

-¡No importan!

Zoro se detuvo en seco y observó la espalda de Robin, que se quedó inmóvil, comprendiendo su error. Todo el calor que Zoro comenzaba a sentir en su interior se convirtió en despiadada frialdad. Cada gota de su sangre, cada poro de tu piel, hasta el último vestigio de luz en su mirada. Dejó salir al asesino que había dentro de él. Desenvainó sus espadas y se preparó para lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo Robin fue reír.

-Vaya, parece que te subestimé, realmente creí que eras un poco más estúpido- comentó sin voltear, con toda calma, aún cuando las espadas se detuvieron a ambos lados de su cuello, muy cerca.

-Pues ya has visto que no es así. ¿Dónde esta Robin?- preguntó lentamente, dejando en claro que quería una respuesta clara.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Ignoró su pregunta.

-¿De verdad piensas herirme? ¿No te da miedo?

Zoro se mantuvo firme. Ella sonreía con cinismo, acercando su cuello deliberadamente al filo de las espadadas, para rozar la piel contra los bordes peligrosamente relucientes.

Aun así Zoro no se movió, pero notó como empezaba a sudar y a temer que algo así ocurriera.

-Este bien podría ser el cuerpo de la arqueóloga, y lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Zoro no podía lastimar ese cuerpo así como así, pues podría estar dañando a Robin- Sí, ayer que pasé junto a ustedes sentí tu odio. Pero también sentí tu pasión… y me encantaría ver como te consume y acaba contigo… aparentas ser muy frío espadachín, pero cuando se trata de tu corazón, el fuego quema tu interior poco a poco, ¿No es cierto?

Zoro apretó los dientes. Aquella voz que era la de la arqueóloga tenía una resonancia sugerente, como nunca había oído la de Robin, lo incitaba y lo hipnotizaba.

Ella sonrió. Levantó sus brazos lentamente y los dejó descansar alrededor del cuello del espadachín, quien no movió las espadas de donde estaban pero tampoco buscó hacerle daño alguno. A pesar de que al principio estaba decidido a atacar ahora estaba bloqueado por la posibilidad de herir a su nakama. Ella se acercó un poco más a él juntando un poco sus cuerpos, sonriendo de una forma excesivamente provocativa, y finalmente un ligero roce del filo de una de las espadas le produjo un ligero corte en el cuello, muy leve pero del cual salio una enorme gota de sangre.

Zoro se hizo para atrás de golpe al ver la cara de satisfacción de aquella mujer, como si el dolor de aquella cortadura fuera algo agradable o placentero. Le causó un gran miedo darse cuenta que por una milésima de segundo había pensado en apoderarse de su cuello a besos y llevarse con su lengua la gota de sangre, que termino su recorrido cuello abajo perdiéndose en el escote de la blusa que usaba.

Pero también tuvo miedo de herir a Robin. Puede que no fuera ella la que hablara, pero era posible que ese fuera su cuerpo. No iba a hacerle daño, ¡No podía hacerle ningún daño!

Ella solo soltó una carcajada llena de maldad que terminó por hacer enfurecer al espadachín luego de haber salido del trance en que lo había tenido.

-Veremos qué logras con todo esto, Roronoa Zoro- retó ella haciendo ademán de irse- y por cierto, este no es el cuerpo de tu querida Nico Robin, es solo una ilusión- le mostró el cuello, donde debía estar la herida, más ésta parecía nunca haber existido- hasta luego, Espadachín-san – y dijo esto último imitando excelentemente bien el tono tranquilo y armonioso de Robin para hablar. Finalmente desapareció.

Zoro guardó sus espadas y sintió el odio agolpándose desde sus sienes hasta cada confín de su cuerpo.

_-Oi, Mainery, ¿Tu trato sigue en pie?_

_¿Ya lo has pensado?_

_-Lo suficiente._

…

Cuando Robin abrió sus ojos se encontró sujeta a una pared por unos grilletes. Luchó por soltarse, pero sus poderes le resultaron completamente inútiles, es mas, se sentía muy débil.

_Kairouseki…_ pensó enseguida y decidió no armar de ello un alboroto.

-Hola, querida.

-Buenos días señora- contestó con educada ironía- un gusto saludarla hoy.

La anciana apareció por una puerta de madera. Se encontraban en algo parecido a una cocina, oscura, sin ventanas. En medio de la habitación había una enorme mesa llena de todo tipo de frascos, hierbas y libros. Había unas cuantas velas que iluminaban ligeramente el lugar.

Celine caminó alrededor de la mesa y comenzó a acomodar algunas cosas, sin prestarle mucha atención a su huésped. Robin observó a su alrededor, los muros de piedra, los barriles acomodados en las esquinas, y una única puerta por la cual salir. Y los grilletes de kairouseki sujetándola.

O sea, la situación se ponía difícil.

El engaño en el que había involucrado a sus nakama no tenia perdón, así que ella no la iba a dejar ganar.

-No te preocupes querida, no te lastimaré- le dijo de pronto- me conviene que tu cuerpo esté intacto, porque será mio en muy poco tiempo.

Robin sonrió.

-De acuerdo, eso me alivia un poco.

Celine siguió con su atareado acomodo mientras era observada por Robin.

-Mientras tanto, ¿Te gustaría conversar querida? Tal vez te interese saber que acabo de ver a tu amado espadachín.

Robin se tensó ligeramente, pero no se dejó confundir.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo le propongo un tema mas interesante aún- la anciana, de espaldas a ella, detuvo sus acciones de un momento a otro- ¿Por qué no me habla de su querido esposo, Lord Henry Bouchard? Si esta usted tan desesperada para hacer todo esto por él, imagino que su historia de amor debe ser muy bella, ¿No es cierto?

Celine se dio la vuelta y la miró con la ferocidad de un animal salvaje. Robin no sintió temor alguno, mantuvo una sonrisa calmada como siempre lo hacía.

-No es tu asunto, niña.

-Tal vez no, pero igual me suena interesante.

Se miraron a los ojos retadoramente. Celine no esperaba ver a una Robin tan fuerte, que hasta se atrevía a levantar la barbilla con altanería, como si tuviera todo bajo su control.

Continuará…

**Personalmente, amo como hacen en One Piece para que estos personajes que a veces parecen tan oscuros muestren cierto lado "humano". Creo que por eso hice así a Mainery en estas pocas escenas, después de todo fue un hombre alguna vez. No sé, creo que me encariñé con él, jejeje, aunque aún no decido su destino del todo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews n.n **

**Saludines!**


	9. Del pasado y cosas peores

**Hey! Saludines n.n nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Aclaraciones: el kairouseki es una sustancia que debilita a los usuarios de las akuma no mi por que tienen el mismo magnetismo del agua. Supongo que eso debí ponerlo en el capitulo anterior pero ni modo .w. y la otra es para el fic en general: como se ubica entre la huida de Water Seven y Thriller Bark, Zoro tiene únicamente dos espadas, y ya que no sé qué ataques hace exactamente en esa situación, he optado por no poner los nombres de los ataques. Supongo que eso debí explicarlo al principio del fic…aunque bueno, como ustedes mismos han visto no ha sido muy necesario porque las peleas no están siendo demasiado…emh…físicas…**

**En fin, One Piece no me pertenece, etc. Disfruten la lectura.**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 9**

**Del pasado y cosas peores**

Celine se volteó hacia la mesa de nuevo, y siguió revisando y apilando los libros que estaban sobre ella.

-Es una historia triste diría yo. ¿Sabes? Tener tanto poder, siendo tan joven como lo era yo en ese entonces, es abrumador. Quería a alguien a mi lado y fue entonces que conocí a Henry. Me invitaron a un baile en la isla donde la familia Bouchard gobernaba, y ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez. Fue amor a primera vista, o al menos así me sentí yo. Era un hombre muy guapo, de buena complexión y postura, elegante, caballeroso, el sueño de toda mujer. Durante esa fiesta conviví mas con sus padres, los duques, que con él mismo. Una semana después se presentaron aquí para pedirme que me casara con Henry. La unión beneficiaría a ambas ciudades, y yo no había dejado de pensar en él durante esos siete largos días.

La voz de Celine era nostálgica, con ligeros trazos de tristeza. Sonaba sincera, pero Robin sabía que esa versión de los hechos estaba siendo manipulada por ella.

-Nos casamos y decidimos vivir aquí, pero él siempre actuaba muy frío, era muy difícil saber qué ocurría en su mente, casi no había comunicación entre nosotros. Enseguida comprendí que él se había casado conmigo porque lo obligaron sus padres y no por que me amara, o simplemente le gustara aunque fuera un poco. En público nos presentábamos como una bella pareja, pero en privado ni siquiera llegamos a consumar el matrimonio.

En este punto, la mujer soltó una risa y movió su mano frente a su rostro en señal de negación.

-Pero esas son intimidades que no tengo por qué contarte.

-Sus necesidades sexuales no me incumben en lo absoluto, señora.

Robin podía ver de perfil a su interlocutora, y notó como se frunció su ceño por menos de un segundo, al parecer sorprendida de que la morena aún tuviera dominio de si misma. Según ella el kairouseki la debilitaría mucho pero Robin se mostraba demasiado tranquila para su gusto.

-Dejando eso de lado- siguió Celine- yo siempre hice todo lo posible por acercarlo a mi. Si no íbamos a ser un matrimonio como cualquier otro, quería que por lo menos nos lleváramos bien, pero ni eso dio resultado. Incluso llegué a pensar en ponerle un ultimátum. Inventé que estaba embarazada de otro hombre. Pero- agregó, acentuando su entonación melancólica- se alegró porque así tendríamos un heredero sin necesidad de que él "interviniera". En cambio me enteré de que me era infiel con las prostitutas que vivían en su ciudad cada vez que visitaba a sus padres. Y todo lo que yo quería era que él me amara.

Robin sentía como poco a poco sus muñecas y tobillos se sentían más lastimados por los grilletes. El kairouseki la hacía sentir cada vez más débil, pero estaba esforzándose, estaba dejando el máximo de sus fuerzas por parecer relajada, lúcida y normal. La posición en que se encontraba, con los brazos hacia arriba y estirada como una línea vertical, obviamente era específicamente para ello, para debilitarla rápido.

Pero en su rostro se veía tanta serenidad. Sabía que Celine perdería la paciencia con ella tarde o temprano.

…

_-De acuerdo_- pensó Zoro mientras se sentaba en el pasto_- explícame cómo podemos trabajar juntos. _

_No es algo demasiado complicado. Solo te pido que me escuches. Sabes que no cuento con fuerza física y si queremos llegar a donde Celine tendremos algunos obstáculos que atravesar. Por otro lado tú cuentas con una gran fuerza física pero no posees magia como yo. Y sin duda necesitaremos mi poder, eso no lo olvides._

_-Ya._

_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir mis instrucciones. No perderás el sentido ni te obligaré a acatar mis órdenes. Permanecerás despierto y podrás pelear y actuar como tú sabes hacerlo si es necesario. _

_-Entonces lo que pretendes es que actuemos en equipo. Solo tengo dos condiciones. _

_Te escucho._

_-La primera es que no seré un títere. Si no me gusta alguna de tus decisiones no pienso escucharte, haré lo mejor que pueda pero no te permitiré que trates de pasar por encima de mi. _

_De acuerdo._

_-La segunda es que si piensas en tocarle un solo cabello a Robin te sacaré de mi cuerpo a patadas y te haré pedazos. No me importa como tenga que hacerlo pero lo haré, eso puedo jurártelo._

Durante unos largos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Zoro respiraba fuertemente, con sus ojos cerrados y sus oídos alertas a cualquier reacción del bosque a su alrededor. En cuanto recibió la respuesta de Mainery a su última condición, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia el centro del bosque, por los lugares que el espíritu le iba indicando.

_Completamente conforme, Roronoa Zoro. No esperaba menos de ti._

…

-Entonces, lord Henry no tenía interés alguno en usted. ¿Porqué tomarse tantas molestias en esto?

-Porque yo lo amaba mas que a nadie en este mundo. Ten en cuenta que perdí a mis padres, querida. Yo estaba completamente sola y quería que mi esposo me amara. Dime, ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar? ¿De tener acceso a este poder, no lo hubieras usado para estar con el hombre a quien amas?

-No lo sé, señora- concedió Robin- solo sé que eso es algo que afortunadamente no tuve que decidir.

-Cuando mi esposo murió- continuó Celine, luego de una larga pausa donde se había limitado a caminar alrededor de la mesa- hice todo lo posible por revivirlo pero no pude hacerlo. Luego de eso, todo lo que pude hacer fue conservar su espíritu dentro de un muñeco. Lo reviviré y así podremos estar juntos.

Robin se sentía, repentinamente, muy incomoda con todo eso. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero sabía que no podía echarse para atrás. Le dirigió una mirada más a Celine.

-¿Qué logrará de todos modos? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Si su marido no la amaba entonces, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Piénselo. Ha pasado años intentando revivir a alguien que no sintió nada por usted. Ha sido infeliz y ha hecho infeliz a otras personas, ¿porqué seguir con tan enfermizo juego?

Celine se había detenido frente a la mesa. Le daba la espalda a Robin, pero ella alcanzaba a ver sus manos, que estaban agarradas a la madera. De vez en cuando clavaba en ella sus uñas, con fuerza.

Se relajó antes de continuar.

-Tu harías lo mismo, querida, créeme- dijo muy despacio, como si lo dijera para sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba amenazante.

Robin guardó silencio y observó como Celine había, poco a poco, perdido el control que tenía sobre sí misma. Al principio parecía que estaba muy tranquila y ahora tenía una expresión de extravío, o de nerviosidad, sabía que algo estaba fuera de sus manos y seguro sabía que Robin no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil como ella esperaba.

Solo para medir un poco el terreno, Robin decidió picarle más.

-Dígame, ¿en qué parte de su historia aparece John Mainery?

Celine se calmó. Robin observó que durante en tiempo que llevaban ahí, el fin de acomodar las cosas que había sobre la mesa era quitarlas de allí, de modo que a estas alturas la mitad de la superficie rectangular ya estaba desocupada. Esto solo conseguía poner bastante nerviosa a la arqueóloga.

-John fue un buen amigo- dijo Celine siguiendo con su labor- y un gran aprendiz. Que comenzara a usar su poder a su propio beneficio no es culpa mía. Lamentablemente se obsesionó conmigo, es por eso que me odia de ese modo. Cree que lo traicioné por casarme con otro hombre, pero yo nunca dije que nosotros pudiéramos tener un compromiso, que fuéramos pareja de algún modo. Él malinterpretó por completo mis intenciones.

Robin soltó una risilla burlona que dejó a Celine quieta por unos segundos.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, hijita?

Robin no dejaba esa risa, prolongándola aun más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no lo podía evitar. Le sorprendía que para Celine fuera tan sencillo contar todas aquellas historias, aparentando ser la "víctima inocente de las circunstancias" o poniéndose en actitud de "no tuve otra opción".

-Tiene usted razón, señora. ¿Cómo podía ese pobre hombre imaginar que una arpía como usted podía comprometerse de esa forma?

Celine se dio la vuelta y encaró a Robin. Sus sienes estaban contraídas, resaltando aún mas la furia reflejada en sus ojos y mal disimulada por su actitud tranquila que poco a poco amenazaba con venirse abajo del todo.

-Para usted no fue mas que un "desahogo", ¿no es así? Ya que su esposo no le hacia caso.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Sólo la verdad. Y ese hijo que usted iba a tener, no fue del todo un invento, ¿Cierto? Y tenía padre, y no uno imaginario como toda esta historia que me ha estado contado desde un principio.

-¡No es una historia imaginaria!

Robin sonrió. Mantener la seguridad le estaba costando su trabajo, pero se sintió orgullosa al comprobar que quien estaba perdiendo los estribos en ese momento era Celine y no ella. La espalda le dolía horrores y no sabía cuanto mas iban a aguantar sus muñecas y sus brazos en esa posición, eso sin mencionar que sus pulmones no estaban recibiendo el aire necesario. Sí, cuando vives una vida como la de Nico Robin durante esos largos veinte años, lo buena actriz te tiene que aflorar de algún modo. Pero ella sabía que eso se terminaba en cuanto el cuerpo dejara de aguantar.

Por lo tanto, necesitaba por lo menos terminar de destrozarle los nervios a esa mujer.

-¿No es así? Cito: "Hoy fue el entierro de mis padres. Nunca pensé que el veneno fuera tan discreto y efectivo. Lo siento por ellos, pero no eran más que un estorbo".

Celine se quedó con los ojos como platos. No pudo reaccionar. Reconocía esas palabras, eso fue más que obvio para Robin. La arqueóloga continuó, sonriendo, como si todo aquello fuese divertido para ella.

-"Los padres de Henry piensan que soy una princesa encantada o alguna estupidez por el estilo. No tardarán en venir a pedir mi mano". ¿Le suena eso de alguna parte, señora?

-¡Tú! ¿Tú leíste…?

-"John está completamente ido. Lo tengo en mis manos aunque no sé qué es lo que debo hacer con él todavía. Mientras tanto, me gusta jugar con él y provocarlo. Sé que no puede evitarlo, siempre me muestro tan vulnerable y tan sola que no tiene otro remedio más que acercarse y cuidar de mí"- le daba a su voz los matices exactos con que Celine lo hubiera dicho. Sabia que estaba dando en el clavo con su provocación porque la mujer estaba cada vez mas pálida y desencajada.

-Pe…pero… ¿cómo te atreves?

-"Hoy confirmé que estoy embarazada. No estaba en mis planes pero puede serme útil de algún modo. No se lo diré a John, él debe pensar que este niño es de Henry y nada mas".

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ahora mismo!

-"Ya fue suficiente de toda esta farsa. He matado a Henry y sellado su espíritu. Ahora solo necesito meterlo en el cuerpo de John. Sólo así seremos felices, como debió de ser siempre".

-¡Cállate de una vez, perra!

De la nada, una especie de aro de un color oscuro voló en el aire, se abrió y se cerró alrededor del cuello de Robin. No apretaba demasiado, pero le hizo sentir que su cuello se aflojaba, le costaba mas trabajo respirar y se debilitó. Evidentemente, al igual que los grilletes que la sujetaban de manos y pies, este horrible collar era de kairouseki.

Celine lucía furiosa, pero en medio de su furia sonrió. Se trataba de una sonrisa desencajada, torcida, demente. No estaba en sus cabales, si es que alguna vez lo había estado. En frente de Robin, su cuerpo cambió de forma, se alargó, su pelo se volvió negro, su piel se oscureció un poco y sus facciones se afinaron, y en sus ojos despertó un brillo de color azul que le dio esa imagen del pasado, ese aspecto igual al de Robin con el que casi engañaba a Zoro sólo un rato antes.

-Cuida tus palabras, pequeña- dijo Celine, ahora con esa misma voz que caracterizaba a la arqueóloga- puede que no tenga tu cuerpo todavía, pero mientras tanto usaré esta ilusión para demostrarte que después de todo tú y yo no somos diferentes.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que lo somos. No soy igual a ti. Puede que nuestra imagen sea la misma pero yo no soy como tú.

-¿Ah, no?- Celine se acercó al rostro de Robin, mirando directamente sus ojos- en nuestro pasado y nuestro presente, hay las mismas cosas. Abandono, soledad, dolor. Piénsalo. Tú tienes el poder de una fruta del diablo, y yo descubrí el poder de la hechicería. Las dos hemos tenido que pasar por cosas que muy poca gente ha vivido. Tú también has tenido que matar.

-Por lo menos…yo no soy ninguna pu…

-¡Cierra la boca!- le dio un fuerte bofetón que la obligó a callar. Cada vez estaba mas débil, pero seguía sosteniendo la mirada de Celine con majestuosidad- y no te sientas con libertad de vanagloriarte con eso, que tú misma admitiste no ser tan pura e inocente.

Celine se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reírse a carcajada viva, como Robin lo había hecho antes, claramente vengándose.

-¿Qué es…tan divertido?

-Incluso en eso somos iguales, pequeña. No dejas de pensar en tu espadachín.

Robin paró en seco cualquier reacción. ¡Le leía la mente de nuevo!

-¿Puedes sentirlo ahora? No somos del todo distintas- repuso en tono pensativo- a ambas nos ha movido lo mismo. Puedes excusarte todo lo que quieras diciendo que quieres proteger a tus nakamas, pero ahora, en este mismo momento, no piensas en nadie más que en tu querido Zoro.

-Zoro es mi nakama. Haría lo que sea por él. Pero también por Luffy, por Nami y por todos los demás.

-Y no lo dudo, pero, ¿Sabes qué es lo que te lleva a pensar más en él que en todos los demás? El miedo. Porque temes ser victima del mismo mal que me aquejó a mi, en su momento. El desamor.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia ella, y dirigió sus manos al pecho de Robin. Ésta no pudo intervenir cuando, para su horror, las dos manos de Celine se hundieron en ella, como si se sumergieran en agua, y sujetaron su corazón. Fue una sensación que la dejó helada. Sentía con toda claridad como los dedos sujetaban el músculo. Se le escapó todo el aire y su pulso se aceleró por el miedo. Las uñas arañaron con suavidad, haciendo que se le escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas. Nunca en su vida tuvo tanto miedo como en ese momento.

-¿No se siente así de mal, todo el tiempo? Es el mismo dolor que experimentas cuando juegan contigo. Cuando no hay palabras bonitas, cuando te dejan a tu suerte, cuando un beso no significa absolutamente nada- luego apretó con algo de fuerza- nunca atesores un beso o un recuerdo, querida niña. Porque no sabes cuanto va a doler tener que pisotearlo para poder seguir con tu vida.

Sacó sus manos, liberándola de la tortura. Seguía sonriendo con burla, y con un placer enfermizo plasmado en su rostro.

-¿Y bien, pequeña? ¿Qué no estamos hechas de lo mismo? ¿Qué no somos de la misma materia? Puedes seguir fingiendo todo lo que quieras pero yo sé qué hay dentro de ti. Tú y yo somos iguales, nunca lo olvides. Y en menos tiempo del que crees, seremos la misma persona.

Dicho esto, la bruja desapareció ante sus ojos.

…

Zoro caminaba a través del bosque siguiendo las instrucciones de Mainery. En realidad quería correr, pero el espíritu tenía muchas referencias acerca de su natural tendencia a perderse aún en un camino sencillo así que quería tomar todas las precauciones. Esto fastidiaba un poco a Zoro, pues después de ese encuentro con Celine estaba bastante intranquilo. Necesitaba algo para soltarse, algo que le hiciera deshacerse de toda esa energía que tenia mal acumulada en el cuerpo, realmente, algo que lo hiciera desahogarse.

_No creo que ella siga en la mansión sinceramente. Lo más probable es que Celine ya la haya atrapado. _

_-Maldición. Olvidé que puedes ver todos mis pensamientos. _

_Si hay algo que no quieres que sepa, no lo evoques y ya. _

Zoro frunció el ceño, evidentemente frustrado, pues esa advertencia solo consiguió que, al contrario, evocara distintas cosas y sucesos que no quería que el espíritu conociera. Mainery lo sintió.

_Deberías tomar en cuenta que estoy dentro de ti ahora._

_-Hago lo mejor que puedo, así que no molestes._

_Yo también. He hecho este hechizo miles de veces antes pero nunca había tratado de hacerlo en colaboración con alguien._

Zoro continuó caminando, sabiendo que Mainery podía ver dentro de él. Aquello era incomodo, lo molestaba sobremanera. Nunca le había gustado compartir sus sentimientos con tanta apertura y había alguien que podía verlos todos con claridad sin que el pudiera defenderse. Eso sí era molesto.

_No, no puedes darte la vuelta e ir a asegurarte. Hay que seguir. _

_-Oi, esto comienza a hacerse realmente insoportable. _

_Realmente no lo hago porque quiera. De acuerdo. Esto no servirá de nada si no somos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo._

Zoro siguió caminando.

_Muy bien. Dime, ¿qué es lo que esperas lograr exactamente?_

_-Todo lo que quiero es tomar a Robin y a mis nakamas, volver al barco y largarnos de una puta vez de esta maldita isla. _

Mainery no contestó. Zoro no necesitó leerle la mente para saber que iban a tener problemas para ponerse de acuerdo, definitivamente. O al menos eso pensó en un principio, hasta que notó que el espíritu, a pesar de que todo el tiempo había sido hasta cierto punto altanero y cabeza dura (un poco como Sanji), ahora despedía cierta melancolía.

_-¿Qué es lo que buscas tú?-_ pidió Zoro con sincera curiosidad. Mainery aguardó un rato más para contestar.

_Descansar, supongo._

Zoro no pensó nada en ese momento, realmente, pero se sintió sorprendido y confuso. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y una pregunta sin forma, gramática o sintaxis alguna se posó en su mente sin que realmente la formulara. Pero Mainery la encontró y le dio forma él mismo, adelantando una respuesta.

_Cuando te vuelves un espíritu cualquier deseo material pierde todo sentido, en muchos casos se borra y finalmente solo quedan… los sentimientos, o al menos eso es lo normal. Actualmente yo, por ejemplo, me debato entre acabar con Celine o hacer que acepte sus errores y se arrepienta. No tengo otro deseo, pues nada material me sirve y Celine significó mucho durante mi vida. Hubo un tiempo en que lo fue todo._

Zoro no se atrevió a interrumpir a pesar de que Mainery hizo una larga pausa. Simplemente siguió caminando, sintiendo dentro de su mente una que otra indicación que el espíritu le iba mandando en medio de su reflexión.

_Ella se aferró a su vida y es lo que no le permite descansar. El poder que tiene la ha corrompido y ha alterado el curso de la naturaleza sobre ella. A mi solo me queda lo que siento, y este deseo porque todo termine pronto. A veces me gana el odio, como con tu arqueóloga, pero es que se parece tanto a Celine que no pude evitar…sentir por ella lo mismo. Como si fuesen la misma persona._

Por primera vez, Zoro pudo ver a Mainery como si fuera un humano, o bueno, lo que quedaba de uno. Entendía su dilema. Entendía lo que quería lograr. Mas importante aún, entendía porqué Mainery estaba tan ligado a Celine. Sin duda, esas eran las palabras de alguien que al menos en un pasado remoto, había estado enamorado. No sabía si era porque estaban en el mismo cuerpo pero fue claro para él. Su deseo de acabar con aquello y poder descansar era, al parecer, tan puro como su propio deseo de encontrar a sus amigos y a Robin, sanos y salvos.

_La primera vez que la vi, tuve muchas ganas de matarla. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no salvará a Celine. Solo algo definitivo puede acabar con ella. _

_-Bien.-concluyó Zoro, sin permitir que aquello se tornara difícil- Si estamos de acuerdo ahora, buscaremos a Celine para que te enfrentes directamente con ella. Y yo encontraré a mis nakama._

Entonces siguió caminando. Pero ahora decidió despejar una duda más que venía asaltando su mente desde que comenzaron a internarse en el bosque.

_-¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?_

_A la casa donde Celine ha estado viviendo todos estos años. Ese lugar que es tan cándidamente conocido como "la casa de la anciana". _

Zoro hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar como esa mujer los había engañado de aquella forma tan ruin. En un momento, Robin incluso se atrevió a poner en ella su confianza y esa había sido su última perdición.

Mainery no ignoraba esto. Sabía que la rabia que inundaba a Zoro era perfectamente justificada y confiaba en ella para seguir adelante. Sabía que en situaciones así el espadachín se volvía una verdadera maquina de matar: más salvaje, más cruel, pero más frío, exacto y sobretodo más eficaz. Había visto imágenes de distintas peleas grabadas en la mente de Robin, y muchas otras tantas en la de Zoro y estaba satisfecho con su capacidad.

_Debes saber que ese lugar no es tan común y corriente como ustedes lo vieron. Está protegido de muchas formas y solo se entra a esos territorios si Celine lo permite. Igualmente la casa no es tan pequeña como aparenta. Como la mayoría de las cosas en esta isla, está manipulada para dar una apariencia definida pero en realidad es más grande de lo que se ve, además de que no se va a caer con un solo golpe de tu espada, como podrías pensar a simple vista. _

Zoro sonrió de lado como si no creyera tan fácilmente aquellas palabras. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que más le valía creer.

_-He estado allí un par de veces- comentó- y ciertamente no me pareció que hubiera algo raro. No tuvimos problemas para entrar. _

_Porque era parte de su plan._ _Ahora, si nos resulta fácil acceder ahí quiere decir que nos dirigimos a alguna trampa, pero si hay problemas quiere decir que nos quiere lejos porque esta haciendo algo importante. _

_-Entonces la única opción es avanzar, ¿me equivoco?_

Zoro percibió otra expresión altanera de parte del espíritu que casi rayaba en la complicidad, como esa mirada de acuerdo que solía compartir con alguno de sus nakamas cuando decidían atacar juntos.

_Pareces estar muy decidido con respecto a esto, Roronoa. Yo que tu temería. Podrías morir, sabes que Celine no duda en matar a quienes se meten en sus planes y tú no le eres indispensable. _

Zoro dejó de caminar y suspiró. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya que el espíritu de Mainery se encontraba dentro de él, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de todos modos. ¿Qué perdía con contarle? Todo con tal de evitarse momentos incómodos y lecturas de mente no autorizadas en el futuro. De todos modos, para no sentirse tan expuesto, buscó una forma indirecta de explicarle.

_-¿Alguna vez, cuando comenzó todo esto, no pensaste que podías salvarla? ¿Y que tal vez, eso te ayudaría a acercarte cuando menos un poco a ella?_

Mainery no emitió respuesta alguna, pero Zoro sintió un asentimiento dentro de su cabeza, una expresión de acuerdo.

_-Es lo que siento yo ahora mismo. Pero puedes estar seguro de que es algo mucho más grande._

Continuó con su camino, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente al menos para estar tranquilos por un rato. Si tuviera a Mainery enfrente, físicamente, hacia rato que le habría atestado un par de golpes, simplemente porque le era –solo un poco- desesperante.

…

Robin se recuperó un poco después de su ultimo enfrentamiento con Celine. No había ganado mucho, salvo lo único que le daba cierta seguridad: fuera máscaras. Celine ya no tenia que ocultar nada pues Robin conocía cada secreto suyo y se lo había mostrado. Ahora a Celine no le quedaba más que enfrentarla cara a cara pues de nada le valía ya fingir ser quien no era. Y Robin sabía que mientras ella no lo permitiera Celine no iba a poder tomar su cuerpo, todo lo que debía hacer era permanecer fuerte, al menos en el pensamiento y no dejarse confundir.

La desventaja era que así como ella conocía los secretos de Celine, ella conocía los suyos y sus debilidades, lo que convertía esto en un duelo de fortaleza mental.

Pero ya vería esa bruja, que tratándose de pensamiento, no se estaba enfrentando con cualquiera.

Continuará…

**Ya estoy desenredando esto, así que espero mucho ánimo por que estamos llegando a la recta final del fic. Espero seguir contando con su lectura n.n**

**Besos! Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	10. Mi punto débil

**¡Hola! ¡Nuevo capitulo arriba!**

**One Piece no me pertenece, etc. Qué vida más triste la mía. **

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 10**

**Mi punto débil**

Mientras Celine estaba ausente, Robin se vio en completa libertad para deshacerse de su cara de póquer y poderse desahogar aunque fuera un poco del dolor y el cansancio que poco a poco embargaban su cuerpo. Tenia deseos de llorar a lagrima viva y de dejar salir algún grito o sollozo que expresara su sufrimiento, pero se contuvo únicamente por temor a que Celine la escuchara.

Debía mantener el dominio de sí misma. Por lo poco que entendía de los hechizos hasta el momento sabía que cualquier muestra de debilidad podía ser usada en su contra, hasta la más minima. No podía arriesgarse a eso.

…

Zoro se detuvo instintivamente y pegó su espalda en el árbol más cercano. Se sentó en el suelo haciendo los movimientos más pausados que pudo, con cautela, y miró de nuevo hacia donde tenía que seguir corriendo.

_-Hay trampas por todas partes._

_Lo siento, eso es algo que yo no puedo enfrentar._

_-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la casa?_

_Alrededor de un kilómetro._

Zoro frunció el ceño. No era mucho, pero tampoco le parecía lógico puesto que llevaban un buen rato caminando. Estaba cada vez más desesperado por llegar y enfrentar a esa bruja; si Robin estaba allí, ayudarla, si seguía libre, por lo menos quitarse de encima la carga que suponía temer que estuviera en peligro.

_-Cuando desembarcamos en esta isla, el bosque no parecía tan profundo…y ahora parece eterno. _

_Es cosa de Celine. Engaños, ilusiones, manipulación de todo tipo, son su especialidad. Yo comprendo mejor cómo funciona este bosque únicamente porque mis poderes son parecidos a los de ella._

Zoro resopló mostrando cierto fastidio. Realmente era bastante irritante tener tan poco dominio de la situación, acostumbrado como estaba a tomar él mismo las riendas de sus problemas.

_-¿Tienes algún plan para cuando lleguemos allá?_

_El enfrentamiento directo es lo único que funciona con Celine. Las emboscadas y las intrigas son un fracaso con ella porque nunca sabremos qué tanto de lo que creemos que es verdad, es de hecho verdad. He tardado mucho en percatarme de ello pero ahora lo veo con claridad._

_-¿Entonces?_

_Sólo llévame ante ella. Si la expulso del cuerpo que está utilizando, se debilitara, y entonces, podré darle un golpe que acabará con todo esto. _

_-¿Golpe?_

_Un hechizo que vencerá a su espíritu y lo enviará a descansar, o a donde tenga que ir. Tendré que forzarla a ello._

Zoro percibió en silencio los restos de dolor que quedaban en las expresiones de Mainery con respecto a lo que tuviera que ver con Celine. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto pues no quería distraerse de sus objetivos: tuvo que recordar, sangre fría y determinación, eso era lo que siempre lo sacaba adelante cuando las cosas iban mal.

_-Voy a atravesar el kilómetro que queda._

_Bien. Pero temo que mientras se trate de cosas físicas, voy a serte totalmente inútil._

_-Lo sé. Solo te lo advierto para que no hagas preguntas._

Se puso de pie de nuevo, y llevó sus manos hacia sus katanas con todas las precauciones de las que fue capaz.

Entonces se puso en guardia y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. Luego comenzó a correr.

…

Con el paso de los minutos, Robin seguía sintiéndose débil, pero creía conservar suficiente energía y claridad mental para seguir enfrentando a Celine cuando hiciera falta. Inevitablemente, siguió pensando en sus amigos. Nunca en el pasado se había sentido tan angustiada de perderlos como en aquellos momentos, pues no tenía idea de donde estaban ni en qué condiciones. Aquello era una tortura constante más fuerte que estar colgada de la pared con los grilletes de kairouseki. Estaba tratando de convencerse de que lo último que necesitaba era seguir pensando de esa forma tan pesimista, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta que la hizo estremecerse.

De buenas a primeras, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, Nami apareció en la habitación. Se había detenido justo enfrente de Robin.

-¡Navegante-san…!- Robin iba a comenzar a hablar y a hacerle preguntas, sin embargo notó que ella ni siquiera pareció escucharla. Nami comenzó a caminar, de forma errante, por toda la habitación. Volteaba hacia todos lados, como si buscara un rumbo, y dio varias vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-Está muy oscuro- la escuchó decir con voz temblorosa- ¡¿Dónde estoy?

-Na…Nami…- susurró Robin desconsolada al ver que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por ayudar a la navegante, quien no la escuchaba ni la veía, lucía perdida, y asustada.

Ella desapareció de su vista, y Robin inclinó la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con cierto dolor

_Así que, ¿Será de este modo, maldita?_, pensó, _¿me debilitaras mostrándome el sufrimiento de mis nakama?_

Por toda respuesta, apareció Franky. Éste iba caminando con más seguridad que Nami, pero igualmente se veía angustiado y perdido. Tenia su brazo preparado para atacar y caminaba a con cautela, y al igual que Nami, no pareció reparar en la presencia de la arqueóloga ni dio muestras de escucharla cuando ésta trató de hablarle.

-Franky…- Robin lo observo atravesar la habitación, luego inclinó su cabeza- por favor, que esté a salvo.

El siguiente en desfilar ante sus ojos fue Sanji. El rubio caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, fumando con cierta ansiedad pero manteniendo siempre esa actitud tranquila que lo distinguía. De todas formas, parecía algo molesto y de vez en cuando lanzaba patadas al aire. Definitivamente se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Cocinero-san- Robin no desistió de tratar de comunicarse con él, pero lo dejó pronto pues comprendía que justo como los otros, Sanji no notaba su presencia.

Sanji desapareció y casi en seguida en el lugar apareció Ussop, blandiendo su arma y mirando hacia todas partes, como cabria esperarse, con dos gruesos lagrimones corriendo por su rostro.

-¡Si hay….si hay alg….alguien allí, mu…mu…muéstrese!- "retaba" dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y sin moverse demasiado de donde estaba. Sus rodillas chocaban una contra la otra.

-¡Nariz larga-kun!...sé valiente- dijo Robin, ya con la garganta en un nudo, apenas podía hablar. Ussop siguió más o menos igual por un par de minutos y finalmente desapareció también.

Pasó un rato muy largo en el cual pensó que no vería mas, pero entonces unos sollozos de lo mas tristes inundaron sus oídos. Ella volvió a levantar su vista, solo para ver al pequeño Chopper en las mismas condiciones que los demás, pero todavía mas asustado.

El pequeño doctor caminaba sujetándose las manos, mirando hacia todas partes con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y con paso aun más lento y torpe que el de Ussop.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? ¿Luffy? ¿Robin? ¿Zoro?

-Doctor-san, sé fuerte- murmuró Robin, a sabiendas de que Chopper no podía escucharla. Entonces dejó de ver al pequeño reno, y se quedó de nuevo sola en esa habitación.

-Maldita…maldita seas Celine.

Mira que enviarle al ultimo al pobre de Chopper, a quien ella quería tanto. Definitivamente, Celine sabía como sacarle partido a su debilidad y lo peor era que atrapada como estaba no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Se sentía devastada de ver a sus amigos, tan asustados y tan indefensos. ¿De verdad estaban así en esos momentos o solo era una visión? ¿Estarían juntos o estaban separados, cada uno por su lado? ¿Y si ella era la única prisionera en esos momentos? ¿Y si ya todos se habían ido y ella en realidad estaba sola?

No, no podía pensar en eso. Esas eran la clase de confusiones que Celine esperaba que se formaran dentro de su mente. Ella era la que tenía a sus amigos en alguna parte, era ella la culpable de todo. Robin no estaba sola, tenía a sus nakama…

Inevitablemente, pensó en Zoro. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Tenía algún plan? Lamentablemente, él fue el único que la dejó sola. Él le dio esperanzas, le dio protección y cariño y en el momento crucial se fue.

Pero…Celine había dicho que le había visto, ¿acaso le había hecho algún daño?

Prefería no pensar en eso. De hecho, no deseaba pensar más en él que en cualquier otro de sus nakama. No quería que Celine la atacara por ese lado, y sabía que era perfectamente capaz.

Además… después de pensarlo, había perdido toda esperanza con él. No quería creer que fuera tan fácil para ellos tener algo. Aún si pudieran salir de eso, sería muy difícil para ella decirle al espadachín sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero sobre todo escuchar los de él. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Pero, ¿Y si sí lo sentía?

_No, debo concentrarme. No es momento de estar pensando en todo esto._

…

Un tronco gigantesco quedó prácticamente hecho aserrín ante las espadas de Zoro. Siguió corriendo y esquivando todas las trampas que atravesaban su camino, que le recordaban a las que un cazador utilizaría para atrapar algún animal salvaje. Bueno, bastante adecuado a su parecer porque en esos momentos la furia que sentía contra Celine lo hacía sentir poderoso como un lobo o un tigre.

Cada paso que daba parecía activar una nueva trampa, lo mismo le caían desde el cielo enormes balas de cañón, que de entre las ramas de un árbol salían disparados veinte o treinta cuchillos que muy apenas lograba esquivar mientras sus pies eran atrapados con cuerdas que lo enredaban y lo jalaban.

A todo le hacía frente con la misma mezcla de furia, espadas y adrenalina. No era momento para ser prudente sino para sobrevivir, que era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

De pronto sintió que su pie se hundía, pero dio un salto con una gran voltereta en el aire, solo para ver que en el lugar que estuvo a punto de pisar había un gran agujero cuyo fondo tenía unas grandes estacas en las que en ese momento podría estar clavado como una res. Siguió entonces corriendo por entre los árboles, y solo pisó el suelo cuando dejó atrás una larga brecha que le parecía demasiado sospechosa.

Llegó a un punto donde de entre las ramas caían jaulas cuyo evidente fin era atraparlo, pero aunque lo hubieran logrado él las hubiera hecho añicos con sus espadas.

_-Se preparó bastante bien…pero hace falta más que esto para detenerme._

_Su fin no es detenerte, sino distraerte. Perdemos mucho tiempo aquí._

…

No había pasado demasiado tiempo, ni ella había logrado recuperarse del todo, cuando Robin sintió que la pared temblaba. De pronto las argollas que la sujetaban de pies y manos hicieron un ruido muy fuerte, como si se rompieran, pero al verlas se percató de que no era así; no se rompían, se estaban desprendiendo del muro.

Cuando se desprendieron del todo, Robin comenzó a levitar. Ella no entendía qué estaba pasando hasta que aterrizó acostada en la enorme mesa tomando la misma posición que había tenido en la pared, aun sujeta por los grilletes de kairouseki.

Robin se alarmó.

-¿Cómoda, querida niña?- preguntó Celine entrando de nuevo, con la apariencia de anciana que solía tener. Llevaba con ella un enorme libro… el libro de hechizos que Luffy había encontrado en la mansión, el mismo que Robin había usado para comprender lo que ocurría en esa isla.

-Bastante más de lo que usted se imagina, señora- concedió Robin sin perder la calma- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la ocasión de este cambio?

-Sólo es para facilitar el procedimiento. ¿Ves esto, pequeña? Es una copia del libro de hechizos que robaste de mi mansión. Seguro notaste que le faltaban unas paginas, pero el que yo tengo esta intacto.

Robin frunció el ceño. Cuando leyó ese libro pensó que en las paginas faltantes habría una protección o un hechizo que contrarrestara el de la posesión pero al parecer se equivocaba porque, en ese caso, ¿de qué le serviría a Celine?

-Si te lo estás preguntando, puedo contestarte ahora mismo; en las páginas que faltan esta escrito tu final.

Robin frunció el ceño mientras la anciana apoyaba el libro en la mesa y lo hojeaba.

-Lo siento señora, es que no comprendo. Según sé, para poseer mi cuerpo usted necesita tiempo, paciencia. Y si tengo la suficiente fuerza puedo expulsarla de mí. Al abandonar el cuerpo de la anciana, éste morirá instantáneamente, por lo tanto no tendrá un cuerpo al cual volver. Entonces, ¿Qué piensa hacer? Porque yo no pienso dejarle mi cuerpo tan fácilmente.

Celine sonreía dándole poca importancia la observación de Robin. Sin embargo se molesto en explicarle.

-Tengo aquí un hechizo mucho más poderoso que el de posesión en sí. Ese no es más que una vulgar técnica para principiantes, el que pienso usar contigo requiere la excelencia que solo se puede lograr con años de experiencia como los tengo yo.

Robin miró a Celine, completamente horrorizada, comprendiendo que esa mujer había estado jugando con ella desde un principio. Celine siguió hablando, y como no podía hacer nada mas, Robin tuvo que escuchar atentamente.

-Por eso es que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Tu llegada a esta isla fue como una señal del cielo. Sabía que todos estos años de entrenamiento y de cacería iban a ser por fin recompensados. Comprenderás que no estoy actuando sobre la marcha. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Robin cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Quiere decir que se me acabo el tiempo?

Celine sonrió.

-Solo es un pequeño conjuro. En cuanto lo termine de hacer, tu espíritu dormirá y el mío tomará el mando. En cuestión de horas, tu espíritu terminara de debilitarse, y morirás. Y cuando eso pase, ese cuerpo será mío por completo.

Robin seguía con sus ojos cerrados, reprimiendo la oleada de sentimientos que la atacaban por dentro. El miedo dominaba aunque ella estuviera intentando contenerse. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera retorcido tratando de liberarse y hubiera gastado hasta la última reserva de su energía tratando de gritar por ayuda. Pero esa no era Nico Robin. Ella iba a seguir peleando.

Con o sin sus amigos. Con o sin Zoro.

¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando? No podía comenzar a hacerse a si misma ese tipo de ideas, sus amigos estaban con ella, Zoro también… ¿Entonces porqué dudaba de ese modo?

No…ella no era así de débil, confiaba en ellos. Confiaba en sus amigos y sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Siempre estaba bien.

Pero, ¿y si esta no era una de esas veces que estaba todo bien? ¿Y si era un juego perdido desde un principio?

De pronto un movimiento brusco de Celine al dejar caer el libro sobre la mesa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Es hora, querida.

…

Después de un buen rato, Zoro tuvo que detenerse en la rama de un árbol para poder descansar. En todo ese tiempo no había avanzado demasiado y las trampas seguían surgiendo de donde fuera. Sin embargo no dudó en ponerse en camino otra vez. Según sus cálculos llevaba por lo menos medio kilómetro, y sabía que cualquier minuto o segundo podía ser crucial.

Una vez mas las trampas surgieron de todas partes, y como siempre la mayor parte de ellas quedaron hechas pedazos por los suelos. Mientras tanto él avanzaba todo lo que podía, ya fuera por el suelo, ya fuera corriendo entre árbol y árbol.

…

Robin observó cómo Celine se paraba ante ella y respiró profundamente sabiendo que aquella era su última oportunidad.

-Celine, no ganaras nada haciendo esto.

-Oh, querida, créeme que sí.

Y diciendo esto, extendió sus delgados y frágiles brazos hacia el frente, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

-¡Celine! En esta vida no te queda nada, compréndelo- siguió Robin mientras la mujer permanecía en silencio- tu isla esta abandonada, tu marido esta muerto y hace años que tú misma estas oficialmente muerta.

Ella no hizo caso de nada de lo que Robin dijo, en cambio parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance.

Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar frente a Robin. Con sus manos extendidas, de sus labios comenzó a salir un murmullo que se fue haciendo, poco a poco, más alto e intenso.

-_Aparta korpo kaj animo, mia korpo venas al mi…- _Robin sintió una sacudida recorrer todo su cuerpo en cuanto pudo escuchar claramente las palabras dichas por Celine, y aunque no comprendió el significado, trató de mantener la calma y seguir con su ataque.

-¡Entiéndelo, por favor! Ya no tienes posición, ni dinero. Ya no eres una noble, en mi cuerpo ya no serás Celine. ¿Sabes qué serás? En mi cuerpo serás Nico Robin, una pirata, perseguida por el gobierno, con un pasado oscuro y un futuro sin remedio. ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡En la primera oportunidad te van a hacer trizas, porque yo solo he sobrevivido por mis amigos, y ellos a ti no te van a proteger!

-_Aparta korpo kaj animo, mia korpo venas al mi…- _Celine seguía diciendo el conjuro sin escuchar a Robin.

-¡No lo lograrás! Aunque obtengas mi cuerpo verás cómo las cosas han cambiado allá afuera desde tu muerte. Siempre habrá alguien mas poderoso que tu esperándote, y sola como estás no vas a conseguir nada. Y mis amigos…ellos no dudaran en vengarse, y lo sabes.

El cuerpo de la anciana estaba rodeado ahora por un aura negra, que Robin observó ahora con un profundo temor, y de nuevo, preguntándose, ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿En donde estaba Zoro?

¿De verdad se encontraba completamente sola?

-¿Ves lo que ha ocurrido en ti, querida?- preguntó la anciana de pronto, cortando los pensamientos de Robin. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, pero estaba perfectamente conciente y su voz era tan fuerte y clara que atravesaba los tímpanos de Robin cada vez que emitía una mínima palabra- estás dudando.

Robin olvidó toda voluntad de seguir hablando. Celine tenía razón. Desde el día anterior, aunque había mostrado algunos arranques de decisión y valor, no había más que dudas dentro de su mente.

-No creas que he hecho todo sin pensar. El rapto de tus amigos tenía como objetivo hacerte sufrir, sí, pero también dejarte sola con el espadachín en la mansión. De haberlo querido, lo hubiera atrapado a él también, pude hacerlo, pero sabía que entre ustedes dos había algo mas y no me pude resistir al experimento.

Robin se sentía tan vulnerable. Aquello era el colmo, Celine estaba viendo dentro de ella y no solo eso, sabía perfectamente todo lo referente a Zoro, lo que sentía por él, lo que ocurría –o al menos parecía ocurrir entre ellos.

-Esperaba que fueran mas allá de ese cursi beso, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo mucho que le amas. Y sin quererlo, me ayudó, cuando te dejó sola. Y entonces decidí que era el momento de aprovechar tu punto débil, para dejarte indefensa y así poder vencerte en estos momentos. Todo fue tan fácil- se sonrió- ¡Tú eres la que tiene que comprender, quien esta sola en este mundo eres tú! ¡Tus amigos morirán en tus propias manos esta misma noche, y tu espadachín también!

Robin comenzó a respirar de forma agitada sin que lo pudiera evitar. Su pecho iba de arriba abajo hasta con cierta violencia.

-¡No, no podrás hacerlo, no me obligarás a hacerlo!

-Somos iguales, recuérdalo, en estos momentos estás tan sola como yo. Poder, nivel social, dinero. No me importa. Y tampoco me importará ser Nico Robin. Con tu poder y con el mío, haré todo lo que se me dé la gana. Aprovecharé cada uno de mis recursos, no te preocupes. Llegaremos lejos, querida, tu cuerpo y yo.

El aura negra no se había extinguido, y ahora flotaba por encima de Robin.

-_Aparta korpo kaj animo, mia korpo venas al mi…_

Había previsto todo. Había calculado cada paso que daba, había visto sus acciones y había decidido exactamente qué camino tomar con ella desde un principio. La había engañado y había aprovechado todas y cada una de sus debilidades, es decir, a sus amigos. Y ahora sentía claramente como se adentraba en su mente, en sus recuerdos.

Robin se supo completamente abandonada. En su interior, las voces de sus amigos se extinguieron, y poco a poco todos sus pensamientos se borraron, y ella entró en un letargo donde había unas pocas ideas retumbando en su mente.

Sus nakama no existían.

Zoro no la amaba.

Y ella estaba completamente sola. Había nacido sola, y en su muerte iba a estar sola también.

Y después de ver por última vez los ojos de Celine, ahora iguales a los suyos, oír por última vez los murmullos del bosque, y percibir una luz, una luz enorme que la obligó a cerrar sus ojos, el dolor de su cuerpo se fue y Robin durmió.

…

Después de una agotadora ronda de malabares entre rocas y árboles, llevándose apenas un rasguño o dos como recuerdo, Zoro finalmente llegó a un lugar donde parecía no haber más trampas. Sus pies iban con naturalidad por el suelo aunque, para como iba todo, cualquier cosa podía pasar y era por eso que en ningún momento bajó la guardia ni envainó sus katanas.

_Aguarda un segundo, Roronoa. No des un paso más._

Zoro obedeció la instrucción a regañadientes y detuvo su caminar. Frente a él solo había una nueva maraña de árboles, detrás de los cuales, según Mainery le había dicho antes, debería estar la casa.

_Avanza un par de pasos. _

Zoro dio dos pasos y se detuvo.

_Ahora estira tu brazo. Es casi seguro que tocarás algo._

Se puso una de las katanas en la boca y estiró su brazo. Sus dedos se doblaron ligeramente ante el tacto de una barrera invisible a sus ojos, lisa, dura y fría como una lamina de metal.

_Si has seguido caminando, Roronoa, te hubieras estampado un buen golpe._

Molesto, Zoro pretendió ignorar el comentario, y trató de cortar la barrera, pero todos sus ataques resultaron infructuosos. Se estaba desesperando…se estaba enojando de más y eso no era bueno ni para él ni para Mainery. No podía perder el control en un momento como ese, sin embargo comenzaba a temerle al hecho de estarse enfrentando a cosas que no podía comprender.

_Tranquilo, escúchame, no hay forma de que la rompas. Déjamelo a mi._

Zoro se alejó un poco. Aunque no vio nada, una brisa helada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y percibió un sonido, como de vidrios rompiéndose. Tuvo que sonreír. Al final Mainery no había sido tan inútil.

Estiró de nuevo su brazo y comprobó que no había nada frente a él que impidiera su camino.

_-Bien. Sigamos con esto entonces._

…

Abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación. Las vigas podridas le servían de soporte a viejos montones de hojas de palma que, con el paso de los años, habían resistido el peso de las lluvias y las inclemencias del sol. Nunca le había prestado atención al techo. Lo importante era que no pensaba volver a verlo.

Los grilletes crujieron y se abrieron. Ella se incorporó y masajeó una de sus muñecas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Bajó de la mesa y comprobó lo largas que eran sus piernas, lo firmes que eran sus huesos y, en general, lo fuerte y bello que era su cuerpo. Sonrió. Se estiró.

Comenzó a caminar y pasó a lado de un cadáver pequeño, que se hacia ovillo en el suelo, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Se acercó a la puerta y extendió su mano. La puerta se abrió cediendo a su silencioso mandato, y ella entró en la cocina. Por medio de una puerta más, que igualmente se abrió en obediencia, entró a una habitación que era, a su gusto, insultantemente humilde. Lo único que amaba de esa habitación estaba en una esquina, cubierto con una manta vieja, roída por el paso del tiempo.

Retiró la manta y un bello espejo de cuerpo completo de marco dorado le devolvió su imagen. Sonrió ante sus ojos azules y su pelo negro, su cuello largo y su sonrisa perfecta.

-He vuelto.

…

Zoro siguió su camino hasta encontrarse enfrente de la casa. Recordó que la última vez que había estado allí, la anciana los había recibido mientras cortaba leña. Se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta desde el primer momento que ella solo los estaba engañando.

Pensó en acercarse a la puerta, pero no se encontraba ni a dos metros cuando ésta se abrió lentamente, y fue recibido por una visión.

-Buenas noches. Es bueno verte, Espadachín-san.

Algo le dijo a Zoro que esta vez no estaba viendo un engaño. Quizás fue el aroma, o quizás fue la perfección en cada detalle de la imagen de la arqueóloga, pero algo había, que Zoro supo en seguida de que se trataba de ella, quizá no de su persona pero si de su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró. Como siempre, esos ojos azules causaban estragos dentro de él, con tanta firmeza y seguridad reflejada en ellos. Pero Zoro sabía que esa mirada iba ahora cargada de algo completamente diferente, pues esa que estaba de pie frente a él no era Robin. Él nunca cometía el mismo error dos veces, esa mujer frente a él simplemente _no_ era Robin.

-¿Porqué me miras así?- preguntó ella, aparentando inocencia- ¿Qué no me estabas buscando?

_Roronoa…creo que ya sabes qué ha ocurrido aquí, ¿No es cierto?_

-¡Vaya! Tal parece que el querido John ha decidido venir a visitarme también- comentó ella con una sonrisa encantadora- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos, amigo, cinco o diez años?

Como cabría esperarse, ninguno de los dos respondió. Ella mantuvo la sonrisa y se acercó caminando lentamente.

Lo primero que hizo Zoro fue retroceder, pero ella estiró su mano con intención de tocarle, y fue entonces que decidió desenvainar.

La miró, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo segura, como ella creía, dentro de ese cuerpo. Esa mirada del espadachín…ella la había visto antes en innumerables ocasiones. Era la mirada del enemigo dispuesto a atacar. No se iba a detener porque ella tenía el cuerpo de la arqueóloga.

-¿Piensas lastimarme? ¿Le harás daño al cuerpo de tu nakama?

-Prefiero verla muerta- contestó al fin- prefiero ver a Robin muerta, que convertida en ti.

Continuará…

**Y así avanza esto. Quería profundizar más en algunas cosas pero decidí que este no era el capitulo adecuado para ello. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue una especie de transición, principalmente. Como sea, si seguía escribiendo seguro no me iba a detener hasta terminar la historia, miren que me emociono de repente y no hay quien me pare xD.**

**Bueno, espero sus opiniones, criticas, dudas, etc. **

**¡Besos! **

**Yereri**


	11. Escuché tu voz

**Kyaa, cómo me he tardado con este capítulo, me parece que han sido meses aunque según yo sólo fueron dos o tres semanas, jejeje. Pues nada, vaya semanita la que me aventé, no tanto por la escuela sino porque fue mi cumpleaños y me intoxiqué con el pastel :s bad luck, Yereri.**

**Ya tengo teclado nuevo en mi lapcita! Por lo tanto ahora todo es mas sencillo :) soy feliz.**

**Los invito a leer. **

**One piece no me pertenece.**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capítulo 11**

**Escuché tu voz**

A pesar de tener aquel temor con respecto al cazador de piratas, esa sensación se disipó de Celine en pocos segundos. Ella concluyó que era solo su lado humano reaccionando, como era lógico, a la amenaza física que representaba, y que, a final de cuentas, no era nada comparado con cómo podía ella hacerlo sufrir si quería.

Fuera como fuese, para ella podía ser un buen instrumento. Lo veía como material valioso; era después de todo, el cuerpo de un hombre formado. Fuerte, resistente y poderoso, más de lo que habría conseguido hasta entonces. Nunca vio antes nadie que le llamara tanto la atención, claro, después de Robin.

Después de pensarlo, su retorcida mente decidió hacerle una propuesta al espadachín. Con el paso de tantos años, las lealtades de Celine no estaban con nadie y el "amor" que alguna vez le profesara a su esposo lord Henry era algo perfectamente negociable para ella.

-Oye…Espadachín-san- sonrió, queriendo aparentar un tono conciliador-, creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos.

Se le acercó con un par de pasos decididos y Zoro, de manera automática, llevó las manos a sus espadas, más estas fueron detenidas suavemente por las manos de Robin, ahora bajo el mando de Celine.

-No tienes porqué actuar así. Eres demasiado violento- objetó, luciendo en sus labios su mejor sonrisa.

Zoro no dejaba de mirarla con miles de pensamientos confusos en su mente. Le costaba mucho contenerse debido a la encrucijada, quizás la peor que había enfrentado en su vida. Tenía al enemigo frente a él, pero no podía enfrentarlo porque estaba utilizando el cuerpo de alguien que a él le importaba demasiado.

En otras situaciones, en otro momento de su vida, quizá, al espadachín no le hubiera causado problemas el atacar a Nico Robin. Después de todo, no era nadie para él, salvo una mujer peligrosa que podía hacerle daño a sus nakamas.

Pero ahora sí era alguien importante, era su amiga, era su nakama, y aunque le costara admitirlo, en pocos días ella había conseguido despertar en él un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido por nadie, tal vez únicamente, en algún momento de su ingenua infancia, por Kuina.

Tenía las manos atadas y de eso no había duda, pero necesitaba seguir mostrándose firme ante Celine, y esperar a que Mainery diera ese golpe que había planeado, y para el cual le había dicho que necesitaba prepararse.

Otro hecho era que Mainery había sido aprendiz de Celine, y lamentablemente ambos murieron antes de que pudiera superarla en poder. La había matado, sí, pero fue una victoria en defensa propia en la cual su miedo y su instinto de supervivencia habían podido mas contra el poco respeto que le conservaba, contra su amor incondicional y sobre todo contra las desarrolladas hechicerías de las que la bruja era capaz.

Actualmente ambos habían desarrollado sus habilidades, en la medida en que habían podido hacerlo, y de cualquier forma la diferencia era abismal ya que Celine contó con la ventaja de conseguir el cuerpo de una muchacha de Viluel, cuerpo que nunca apreció, pero en el cual vivió y envejeció conservando el deseo de conseguir un nuevo cuerpo para seguir en este mundo.

De modo que Zoro, en un intento de ganar tiempo para que Mainery se concentrara y reuniera el poder que le hacia falta, decidió escuchar a aquella mujer. La idea de estar ante Robin, y al mismo tiempo, saber que su cuerpo había sido usurpado por aquella arpía, era simplemente inconcebible y un acto tan despreciable que le hubiera valido lo suficiente para cortarla en numerosos y limpios trozos ahí mismo…pero con esto sólo volvía a la encrucijada de que se trataba del cuerpo de Robin.

Así pues, temporalmente vencido, se quedó sin moverse frente a ella. Si intentaba atacar, él simplemente se defendería, así de fácil.

-Espadachín-san, mírame- pidió con el mismo acento suave y tranquilo que solía usar Robin, al ver que él trataba por todos los medios de hacerse fuerte ante ella- créeme, por favor, cuando te digo que nunca quise hacer tanto mal como parece que estoy haciendo ahora.

Se acercó aun mas y ahora tocó su mejilla- yo solo fui una mujer débil, no tenia opción. Para proteger mi isla era necesario ser fuerte, y es por eso que busqué este poder. Mi vida no fue nada sencilla.

-La vida de Robin tampoco- señaló Zoro sin moverse y sin expresar alguna emoción- y no por eso le haría esto a alguien.

-Se lo dije a ella, y ahora que te tengo enfrente te lo digo a ti. Ella también lo hubiera hecho. Cualquiera en mi lugar- recalcó- habría actuado del modo en que yo lo hice.

Tenía esa forma de hablar…ese suave ritmo en su voz, que, como en la voz de la arqueóloga, obligaba a reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

La mujer se acercó un poco más a Zoro. Él se quedó inmóvil cuando ella lo abrazó. El cuerpo cálido desprendía el aroma a flores tan característico de Robin, y se sentía tan bien que Zoro se quedó helado.

-Nadie tiene derecho pleno a juzgarme por lo que hago cuando no saben si ustedes mismos hubieran actuado peor.

Zoro temblaba, estaba demasiado tenso. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar. Ella lo notó.

-Todo lo que deseo es vivir. Quiero vivir- le susurró cerca de la oreja, su respiración chocó sobre su piel, mezclando el fresco de su aliento con la calidez que el cuerpo de Zoro aún tenía por el ejercicio de haber pasado los obstáculos-, y eso no es un crimen.

Esas palabras…con esas palabras solamente podía recordar a su compañera. Zoro apretaba los puños mientras ella lo abrazaba todavía de esa forma tan íntima. Cómo deseaba que fuera Robin, en cuerpo y alma, pero aquel solo era un cuerpo y el alma que lo ocupaba ahora no tenia nada que ver con la de su nakama.

Apenas podía resistir más, necesitaba un desahogo para todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior. Pero Mainery no hacía indicios de atacar aún y él había prometido mantenerse firme ante aquella mujer.

Mientras tanto ella lo seguía abrazando. La tenía tan cerca y cada vez estaba más inseguro de su control. Lo único que podía hacer para aliviar un poco sus ansias era alejarla de él. Le sujetó las muñecas para alejar sus brazos de su cuello, y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, con firmeza y con la expresión mas severa que pudo encajar en su rostro.

Pero a pesar de haber dejado de abrazarlo, Celine no le permitió que le alejara demasiado de él, si acaso algunos centímetros. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, con una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos tan tiernos que nadie en el mundo hubiese podido imaginar que detrás de ellos hubiera tanta maldad. Lo examinaba con cariño, como si tuviera años de conocerlo y lo estimara profundamente. Zoro se estremeció desde lo más profundo cuando ella acarició su mejilla y siguió hablando.

-Espadachín, ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo? Tengo un sueño, y tengo un plan para hacerlo realidad. Volveré a hacer que esta isla sea lo que fue en el pasado, y mientras lo hago, tú puedes seguir entrenando, haciéndote fuerte y venciendo a cualquier rival que te propongas. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Yo puedo darte el poder que necesitas- Zoro desvió la vista, pero ella le sujetó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo- Tus ambiciones no son muy diferentes que las del resto de la gente como tú. ¿Y tú no harías lo que fuera por cumplirlas?

Zoro sentía como ese temblor que antes dominaba el resto de su cuerpo se había pasado únicamente a su barbilla. No quiso hablar, sólo trataba de contenerse y cada segundo esto era algo más difícil de lograr. El tacto de la delicada mano sobre su rostro le corroía la piel.

-Yo…yo puedo hacerte feliz, Roronoa-san. Conmigo puedes lograr ser el mejor. Y yo sé que puedo ser la mujer para ti. Puedo complementarte, puedo ser para ti, puedo amarte.

Si es que eso era posible Zoro se tensó aún más. ¿Celine hablaba en serio? Después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿En serio planeaba seducirlo de esa manera? No podía contestarle porque no tenía nada qué decir y no se podía mover porque sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer si se movía. Para colmo, Celine era totalmente hipnótica, sus ojos que parecían mirarlo hasta lo mas profundo, sus manos que lo tocaban con delicadeza, su voz se introducía en sus oídos, acariciando suavemente cada lugar que alcanzaba…

No iba a poder por mucho mas, esa mujer sencillamente le daba náuseas. Maldita, mil veces, maldita mujer. Le repugnaba la forma en que usaba la forma, la voz y cuanta actitud de Nico Robin le convenía para tratar de debilitarlo.

-Temo que te equivocaste de hombre, Celine-dijo finalmente, cuando se pudo calmar-. Yo no soy quien va a caer en tus trampas y en tus promesas tan fácilmente.

La expresión que ella puso a continuación pareció sinceramente dolida.

-No estoy bromeando ni tendiéndote ninguna trampa. Lo que te propongo es verdad. Siempre pensé que mi esposo era mi compañero de vida perfecto y es por eso que quería traerlo a la vida de nuevo…pero en un mundo como éste…creo que un hombre como tú tiene más valor. ¿No te das cuenta? Si me sigues serás invencible. Si no aceptas entonces tendré que matarte.

_Roronoa, no te muevas. Estoy preparado. _

Zoro se contuvo de contestar a la advertencia de Celine. Mainery le había dicho que si lograba sacarla del cuerpo de Robin, ésta volvería a la vida de un modo u otro, o al menos confiaba en ello.

Lo que haría Mainery era relativamente sencillo pero requería de muchísima fuerza. Tendría que atravesar el cuerpo de Robin (como lo había hecho ya un par de veces antes) pero lo haría para llevarse con él el espíritu de Celine. Mientras lo hacia tenía que decir en voz alta un rezo que la sellaría y la obligaría a "descansar".

Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero llevaba años siendo consciente de que de un momento a otro tendría que hacerlo y había memorizado el procedimiento y las palabras. En cuanto a la fuerza que necesitaba, no estaba seguro pues ésta tenia que ser mayor a la de Celine. No tenía idea de su poder en ese momento, pero no pensó que fuera mucho más fuerte que él.

Así que Zoro no se movió, pero repentinamente tuvo la sensación de que algo se desprendía de su piel. Percibió algo fresco, como una ligera brisa. Ella al parecer también lo percibió pues se quedó inmóvil, y poco a poco frunció el ceño.

Rechazó a Zoro violentamente, cosa que él no se esperaba porque un empujón, con la fuerza que ella tenia, no tendría que haberlo mandado hacia atrás como lo hizo. Cayó al suelo de espaldas sólo para ver cómo un fuerte viento se soltaba sobre ella, que caía al piso, también de espaldas, con un grito fuerte que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Zoro se puso de pie en cuanto el viento se detuvo y todo se calmó una vez más. Ella estaba tirada a varios metros de él. Se acercó con precaución y se detuvo a un metro de ella.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, y luego se incorporó con lentitud, evidentemente adolorida, hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Zoro no tardó en saber si aquello había funcionado o no. Decir que la expresión de aquella mujer era de enojo sería quedarse corto. En cuanto percibió a Zoro cerca de ella, lo fulminó con una mirada. Luego se apoyó en el piso para ponerse de pie.

-Buena jugada, espadachín. Lástima de ejecución-le dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo del vestido- En cuanto a ti, Mainery, que sepas que no eres mucho más poderoso que cuando eras mi aprendiz. Me das pena, querido, creía que podía esperar mas de ti, pero veo que con el tiempo sólo te has vuelto más patético, si es que eso era posible.

_Lo…lo siento, Roronoa, no sé que ha ocurrido. _

_-¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_Bueno…_

-Ahora entiendo…porqué no contestaste a mis proposiciones ni te moviste de tu lugar, espadachín. Te estabas conteniendo- sonrió- y lo hiciste muy bien, por momentos creí que eras demasiado frío para escuchar mi voz. Pero,-su expresión cambió a una que mostraba cierta burla- finalmente, sabía que mis palabras te habían afectado de una u otra forma. Roronoa-san, para John no hay perdón alguno de mi parte. Me desharé de él en cuanto pueda. Pero mis proposiciones para ti siguen en pie.

Zoro bajó la vista. No tenían un nuevo plan y mientras tanto, tenia que seguirse conteniendo para no partirla en pedazos. Sin embargo, tomó mucho aire, y sin saber qué haría después, contestó con voz firme.

-Temo que no aceptaré tus proposiciones, mujer- cruzó los brazos completamente convencido de lo que estaba diciendo- En primer lugar porque yo tengo una tripulación y amigos a quienes les debo mi lealtad. Y en segundo porque…

Celine frunció el ceño.

-No me lo digas. Lo veo en tus ojos. No puedo entender… ¿Porqué te importa tanto esa mujer? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

Zoro hizo una sonrisa ladeada y en seguida contestó.

-Ella tiene de especial todo lo que tú no tienes. Un cuerpo propio, por ejemplo.

Y fue entonces que ella no mostró mas dulzura ni comprensión. A un movimiento de sus manos Zoro quedó inmóvil. Se percató entonces de que un montón de brazos surgidos de la nada lo sujetaban. Luego dos series de piernas florecieron del suelo y cada vez surgieron mas, levantándolo tantos metros que de pronto pudo ver las copas de los árboles. Supo que estaba mal cuando las piernas desaparecieron. En seguida comenzó su descenso, cada vez mas rápido, y finalmente se estrelló contra el suelo, de cabeza.

Duró varios segundos sin conocimiento. Cuando pudo recuperarse, todo le daba vueltas, y el dolor se extendía desde su cabeza, pasaba por su nuca y recorría toda su columna. Por suerte, al parecer no se había roto nada. Bendita fuera la resistencia súper humana.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Celine pudiera usar el poder de Robin, y que lo hiciera con tanta facilidad. La mujer estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de enojo y rabia simplemente inexplicable.

-¡Yo soy mejor que ella!- gritó mientras un brazo gigantesco surgía del suelo, creado por una conexión infinita de brazos mas pequeños- ¡No te atrevas a compararla conmigo!

Y entonces el brazo golpeó el piso después de que Zoro lo esquivara hábilmente. Pero apenas se pudo poner de pie a tiempo, pues el brazo seguía golpeando furiosamente y ella no parecía tener intención de detenerse.

Su rostro estaba desencajado por la furia, y sus ataques poco a poco parecían menos coordinados, pero no por eso menos fuertes.

-Demonios, ¿Qué le sucede a esta mujer?

_Creo recordar…_ comentó Mainery, _que esto es parecido a la reacción que tuvo cuando Henry la rechazó. _

_-¿Y qué ocurrió?_

_Ah, nada grave, _contestó el espíritu con ironía, mientras un golpe más destrozaba un árbol luego de ser evitado de nuevo por Zoro, _lo mató y luego trató de meter su espíritu en mi cuerpo. _

_-Vaya, eso me alienta mucho, no tienes idea. _

_Lo lamento, Roronoa, pero a partir de ahora lo único que podemos hacer es enfrentarla. Tienes que…_

_-¡No la voy a atacar! ¡Es el cuerpo de Robin!_

_¡Esa mujer no es Nico Robin, Roronoa!_

Mientras tanto, los brazos volvieron a aparecer alrededor de Zoro y lo sujetaron de nuevo.

-Es fascinante este poder. Es como si con solo pensarlo pudiera atacarte. Le veo las desventajas que tienen todos los poderes de la fruta del diablo, pero mientras pueda combinarlo con mis hechizos, creo que estaré bastante bien.

Luego Zoro fue doblado hacia atrás. Sabía lo que venía después. Su columna se rompería en cientos de pedazos. Sus órganos serían heridos por las astillas de sus huesos, y mientras perdía movilidad de todo su cuerpo, una hemorragia interna lo mataría.

Pero no sintió nada más a continuación. Se adormeció. Y entonces supo lo que había pasado.

El cuerpo de Zoro se soltó de los brazos de Celine, y desenvainó sus espadas mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella. Unos brazos morenos surgieron de su espalda y le sujetaron los brazos tratando de contener sus espadas, y otros varios florecieron del suelo y le sujetaron las piernas. Se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella. Trataba de soltarse con desesperación, impulsándose hacia delante, mientras Celine lo encaraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa satisfecha. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos en los que él no dejaba de luchar por soltarse.

-Es bueno enfrentarnos de nuevo, John, querido. Creo que debo suponer….que este será el final, ¿cierto?

Él sonrió.

-No sabes cuanto lo he esperado, Celine.

Y ahí estaban los dos cuerpos. Celine contra Mainery, con la forma y apariencia de Robin y Zoro.

Los dos estaban dispuestos a terminar con una guerra iniciada décadas atrás.

Pero ¿a qué costo?

…

Zoro conocía el lugar en el que estaba, aunque lo recordaba como una parte de su inconciencia, un recuerdo, un lugar apartado de su mente. El mismo lugar al que fue la primera vez que fue victima de una posesión y, por lo que supo después, casi mataba a Robin. Y al parecer el asunto ahora no era demasiado diferente.

…

Si Zoro hubiera tenido el mismo poder de Mainery y Celine, hubiera buscado la forma de entrar en el cuerpo de Robin y liberarla, sacarla de donde estuviera y despertarla para juntos poner punto final a aquella situación de locos.

Pero por supuesto, primero se hubiera perdido sin remedio. Hubiera durado unas cuatro horas buscando el cerebro, y finalmente, completamente seguro de haber llegado al lugar correcto, terminaría llegando al corazón.

Pero como siempre, de alguna u otra forma al equivocarse hubiera dado con el lugar correcto.

Sin embargo al llegar ahí habría necesitado una lámpara. Y entonces, en el rincón más escondido, oscuro e incómodo, hubiera encontrado una pequeña niña, que a primera vista no hubiera reconocido como Robin. Pero al verla de cerca, ese cuerpo de niña le mostraría una mirada azul, casi transparente, y una mueca melancólica. En esa niña pequeña encontraría a Robin.

Una que poco a poco, desaparecía. Una que nuevamente esperaba morir. Una que esperaba estar en paz, sin recuerdos. Y él de alguna forma, la liberaría, y juntos volverían al barco y se irían con sus nakama de aquella isla.

Pero Zoro no podía hacer eso, aunque lo deseara. Por el momento, se encontraba tan atrapado como Robin.

…

Mainery y Celine se encontraban peleando con todas sus fuerzas. A estas alturas, ella había recibido ya muchos cortes, y él varios golpes y torceduras de todo tipo, pero seguían en la pelea, provocándose.

-¡Ya ha sido suficiente, Celine! ¿No ves todo el daño que has causado?

-¿Porqué debería importarme? Ahora tengo todo lo que he venido deseando durante estos años. No hay nada que pueda detenerme ahora.

-¡Yo seré quien te detenga! ¡Sólo sigo aquí por eso, y hasta que lo logre te seguiré y te encontrare donde quiera que estés! ¡Siempre, Celine!

Celine retrocedió mientras las estocadas la seguían. Pequeñas cortadas alcanzaban sus brazos y desgarraban poco a poco su ropa. Ella por su parte buscaba la forma de detenerle usando el poder de la hana-hana no mi de Robin.

La pelea iba bastante pareja; tal vez porque, en teoría, ninguno era un experto en manejar las habilidades de los cuerpos que habían tomado. Si bien alguna idea tenían, simplemente no había punto de comparación.

Pero a pesar de ello ninguno de los dos se hizo menos ante el otro. La pelea estaba más que reñida y francamente no les importaba mucho el dañar un cuerpo que no les pertenecía. Celine se sentía como un pez en el agua, pero Mainery se notaba nervioso y más aún al notar que ella estaba tan tranquila. Esto lo enfureció.

La Celine que él había conocido…la que él había amado, le había enseñado toda clase de hechizos con el fin de ayudar. Ella soñaba con hacer de Viluel una isla conocida a nivel mundial, pacífica, sin la intervención de piratas ni de los marines. Quería que todos ahí tuvieran buenas vidas, que la gente fuera a conocerlos, que la economía creciera, que todos los días fueran de fiesta. Que al salir a las calles, éstas rebozaran de gente yendo y viniendo, que sonara la música, que los niños corrieran en las calles y que el aire oliera a frutas.

Ella…los dos, habían soñado con un Viluel así. Con algo bello, pacífico y alegre, soñaron con la comunidad perfecta.

¿Pero a qué costo buscaron la perfección? No era muy difícil de entender. Bastaría con decir que después de probar el poder, Celine no lo soltó más.

Después de mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que si alguien había soñado, había sido únicamente él. Al final se dio cuenta de que Celine sólo lo había utilizado.

Tal vez eso era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante cada día en sus intentos de acabar con ella, y de terminar con ese juego absurdo en que la había seguido tanto tiempo atrás.

…

La pelea había crecido en cuanto a intensidad y fuerza. Ahora se podían apreciar diversas heridas en el cuerpo de Robin, y varios moretones en el de Zoro.

Mainery sentía un terrible dolor en una de las piernas. Quizás se le había desgarrado un músculo, o se le había roto algo, no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que acabar con Celine. Y para su desgracia, y peor, para desgracia de su reciente aliado, Zoro, la única forma segura que tenia de vencerla era matarla otra vez. Es decir…matar el cuerpo de Nico Robin.

Finalmente, se decidió y se lanzó con toda su fuerza. Se la llevó al suelo saltando sobre ella y apuntó las espadas al lugar preciso…sin embargo se detuvo. Y en seguida reconoció que algo de la fuerza de Zoro quedaba latente en ese cuerpo. Zoro no quería matar a Robin, Zoro no lo iba a dejar matarla.

A pesar de estar conciente de ello, insistió en su intento. Sin embargo lo que hizo ella no se lo esperaba.

-¡John! John…querido, espera por favor, no hagas esto.

Mainery estaba con las espadas en alto, listo para dar el golpe. Creía que había vencido ya la voluntad de Zoro pues no estaba sintiendo resistencia por parte de su cuerpo.

A pesar de saber que no poda confiar en ella, se detuvo a escucharla.

Ella levantaba una mano, como si intentara cubrirse del ataque. Estaba tirada en el piso, debajo de él, y en su rostro reflejaba cierta angustia.

-John… no me hagas daño, por favor…- pidió- sólo escúchame. Lo lamento. Lamento todo lo que he hecho. Ayúdame a cambiarlo, por favor.

Él bajó las espadas. Frunció el ceño. Ella levantó su mano y se la ofreció.

-Hagamos las paces- sonrió- y terminemos con esto. Al igual que tú, solo quiero descansar.

Mainery envainó una de las espadas y ofreció una de sus manos a Celine. La sujetó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

De pronto dio un salto en el aire, esquivando una cadena de manos que al parecer planeaban estrangularlo. Ella también saltó hacia atrás y al encontrarse a cierta distancia sonrió y en su rostro se pudo apreciar la habitual maldad de aquella mujer.

-Maldición, por poco me atrapa- se lamentó Mainery, regañándose internamente por haberse permitido por un segundo creer en ella y en sus palabras – Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Celine. Eres la misma que me traicionó hace tantos años.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso, después de tanto tiempo? Dime, ¿De qué te ha servido guardarme todo ese resentimiento? No puedes vencerme, siempre he sido más fuerte que tu y lo seguiré siendo. Además tienes un corazón demasiado débil. Aunque pudieras hacerlo, no podrías matarme.

-¿Cuánto apuestas, bruja?

En esos momentos, ella cruzó los brazos, y él sacó la espada que ya había guardado y se prepararon de nuevo para atacar.

-¡Oi! ¡Zoro! ¡Robin!

Desde el bosque se escucharon los gritos de una voz que para ambos era conocida. Aunque no los llamaba a ellos, los dos voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba la voz.

-¡Zoro, Robin! ¡Si tienen problemas y quieren pelearse, regresen al Sunny y arréglenlo como nakamas!- ordenó la voz- ¡Pero no dejen que esos viejos fantasmas los controlen!

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la voz rebotaba entre los árboles.

-¡Zoro! –gritó una vez más- ¡Quítatelos de encima de una vez y regresa a Robin al barco! ¡Si no lo haces tendré que ir yo mismo y estaré muy molesto contigo!

-Tsk- Celine hizo una sonrisa ladeada- parece que no me equivoqué con ese niño, vaya si tiene agallas.

-Por algo es mi capitán.

Celine volteó a ver a su oponente, y se percató de que quien estaba frente a él, definitivamente ya no era John Mainery.

Zoro sonrió mientras se amarraba a la cabeza el pañuelo que siempre traía en el brazo, lo cual quería decir que pelearía en serio.

-Tendré que darle las gracias cuando lo vea- Celine no dejó de sonreír- Ahora, ¿En qué estábamos?

Celine lo observó fijamente unos momentos, sobretodo porque Zoro se irguió ligeramente desde su posición y habló en voz alta.

-¡Oi, Robin! ¡Sé que tienes que seguir allí de algún modo, así que escúchame, tienes que despertar!

Celine rió con desdén.

-¿Para qué le hablas? Ella no puede escucharte y aunque lo hiciera no serviría de nada.

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué lo has olvidado, bruja? Tú misma le hablaste a Robin acerca del poder de un nombre. Sé que funciona porque he visto cómo se hace. Deberías tener más cuidado con la información que das.

Celine borró la sonrisa cínica que tenia en el rostro. Frunció el ceño y mostró los dientes al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Ella ya debe estar muerta- contraatacó Celine- su espíritu disminuye con cada minuto que pasa, lo más probable es que haya desaparecido por completo.

-Robin es muy fuerte, Celine, y no importa cómo, ella podrá liberarse. Yo creo en ella.

Celine tenía una expresión en su rostro que evidenciaba lo difícil que era para ella contenerse en esos momentos. Realmente estaba molesta. Sonrió, aparentemente, burlándose de él, mas la expresión de Zoro no dejaba de ser determinada, firme, orgullosa, tanto como él mismo.

-¡¿Me oíste, Robin?! ¡Yo creo en ti! ¡Ayúdame con esto!- gritó casi en su cara, lo cual a Celine le molestó mucho.

-¡Vaya, creí que en ti había encontrado a alguien que valía la pena! Pero ni hablar, eres un verdadero estúpido.

Justo cuando terminó de decir aquello, Celine escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella, pero al mirar de reojo no vio a nadie. Lo interpretó como un simple presentimiento, no tenía porqué preocuparse con algo como eso.

-Ahora sí, Espadachín-san… ¿En qué estábamos?

…

La pelea cambió completamente de rumbo desde aquel momento. Celine seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas y con cualquier ataque que se le ocurría para los poderes del cuerpo de Robin, pero Zoro no la atacaba, sino que se defendía lo mejor que podía. Ella se desesperaba al pensar que solamente la estaba cansando, y que no estaba peleando con seriedad. Zoro solamente tenía una cosa en mente, y eso era lograr que Robin respondiera, y para ello no dejaba de hablar: gritaba el nombre de la arqueóloga, la llamaba, como si estuviera perdida en el bosque o algo por el estilo.

Y eso desesperaba a Celine. A un punto apenas tolerable para ella.

-¡¿Quieres decirme qué demonios pudiste verle a esa mujer?! ¡No tiene nada de especial!

-¡Por supuesto que es especial, ya te lo dije mujer!

Celine detuvo su ataque y ambos se miraron.

-Ella no lo cree así.

-¿Qué?

-Ella sabe que no significa nada para ti. Después de todo, tú nunca se lo dijiste.

Zoro apretó los puños con la molestia creciendo en su interior. ¿Qué tanto sabía aquella bruja?

-Créeme, Roronoa, ninguna mujer podría vivir tranquila con algo como eso. Por lo menos no la ilusionaste, ¿Verdad? Eso es lo peor que podrías haber hecho.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, bruja! ¡Eso es entre ella y yo!

-Pues qué lástima que hayas sido tan poco hombre para dejar las cosas inconclusas, Roronoa. Lamento informarte que perdiste tu oportunidad, porque yo no voy a permitir que ella vuelva a este mundo.

-Tu no sabes cómo son las cosas entre ella y yo. No conoces lo que es la verdadera amistad o la lealtad. Puede que haya cometido un error al dejarla sola, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer- se defendió- por algo estoy de vuelta, ¿No crees?

Celine siguió atacando con furia. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, que ya no era tan fuerte como en un principio, pero, ¿Porqué? Aunque su vista estaba atenta al espadachín, dentro de su mente había algo que quería llamar su atención, que la distraía. Sabía que eso le podía costar.

-Robin, ¿Puedes escucharme?- preguntó él, sin gritar, pero sin bajar demasiado la voz- Tú eres fuerte y sé que saldrás de esto. Tu eres fuerte Robin, y eso…- Zoro tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que iba a decir, pero ya que estaba en eso no perdía nada- Eso es lo que yo amo de ti.

A Celine se le crisparon los cabellos al escuchar aquello.

-¡Eso no importa ya!- gritó la bruja con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Nico Robin está muerta, acépalo, idiota!

-¿Está segura de eso, querida señora?

…

Celine detuvo sus ataques y se quedó en pie, luciendo infinitamente desconcertada. Zoro frunció el ceño, pero a pesar de que ella no parecía tener intensiones de seguir atacando, no bajó su guardia.

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se apoyó con las manos. Zoro esperó.

…

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Te dije que nada de esto estaba a mi nivel, Celine. Tus mentiras y tus trampas llegaron demasiado lejos esta vez.

Celine se había dado la vuelta. El lugar en el que estaban era la mitad de la cubierta de un barco. Era el Sunny.

-Te presento mi hogar, Celine- sonrió Robin haciendo un ademán amplio con los brazos, queriendo abarcarlo todo- ¿No es precioso?

-Lo es- concedió ella- lástima que ya nunca volverás a él.

-Puede que tengas razón Celine, pero también puede que no.

Celine soltó una risilla burlona, pero la expresión decidida de Robin no cambió.

-Esperaba que realmente estuvieras muerta.

-Como el mismo Espadachín-san te dijo antes, fue esa información que me diste lo que me hizo volver. Yo se lo conté a él, y él lo aplicó a mi favor. Creo que sí estaba desapareciendo, pero cuando escuché la voz de mi capitán llamándome, y luego la de Zoro, sentí mucha fuerza en mi interior.

La voz de Robin era tan tranquila como siempre, no parecía que estuvieran hablando de una situación de vida o muerte. Para cualquiera de las dos. La que perdiera. Celine se dio cuenta de esto en seguida.

-El hecho es que la única forma de vencerme es matándome querida, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

Robin cerró sus ojos, y asintió en señal de acuerdo.

-Eso lo sé bien. Y ya que lamentablemente ahora gobiernas la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

Celine apretó los puños y se inclinó hacia el frente gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No te atreverías! ¡No tienes las agallas para hacer tal cosa!

-Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos, Celine.

…

Zoro se quedó como piedra al ver lo que sucedía a continuación.

De nuevo surgieron brazos, pero esta vez, alrededor de ella.

¡Se estaba atacando a si misma! ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Los brazos sujetaron su cuerpo y dos de ellos se dedicaron exclusivamente a sujetarle el cuello con fuerza. Y ella forcejeaba, quería liberarse, ¿De un ataque que ella misma provocaba?

Zoro envainó sus espadas y se fue directamente hacia ella, pero el cuerpo de Robin seguiía siendo agredido por sus propios ataques, miles de brazos surgían del suelo y la golpeaban o trataban de torcerla, mientras ella se retorcía furiosamente tratando de soltarse, pero sin lograr nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- preguntó, desesperado, pues estaba ocurriendo justo lo que él no quería. Si aquello seguía de ese modo, terminaría matándose. A pesar de que la fuerza de Robin no era muy grande como para que los golpes fueran mortales, podían debilitarla. También se estaba estrangulando a si misma, y tratando de torcerse hacia atrás. Cualquiera de esas cosas podía hacer mucho daño, o en el peor de los casos, matarla.

-No te acerques, Zoro-san. Esto es entre ella y yo.

-¿Robin?

-¡No te sientas tan segura, pequeña perra! ¡No podrás detenerme con esto!

-¿Qué sucede?

_Están luchando. Esto se ve así porque ambas habitan el mismo cuerpo, aunque creo que la arqueóloga está de acuerdo conmigo._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_Ella sabe que la única forma de acabar a Celine es matándola de nuevo. Y ya que están habitando el mismo cuerpo, el suicidio es la única alternativa para ella._

Zoro se puso tenso en seguida. No podía creer en las palabras de Mainery. Tenía que haber otro modo de ayudar a Robin.

_Lo hay. Pero no quiero fallar otra vez. _

_-¿Quieres intentar otra vez lo de antes?_

_Sí, pero hay que esperar. Cundo esté suficientemente débil para que no pueda oponerse a mi ataque._

_-Si fallas de nuevo-_ pensó Zoro- _se matarán de verdad._

_Lo lamento, Roronoa. Todo poder requiere de un sacrificio. Así funciona la hechicería que nosotros practicamos. _

Zoro se detuvo en seco. Tenia que esperar el momento oportuno para acercarse, el momento en el que estuviera tan débil que no pudiera defenderse. Pero mientras tanto, ellas, Celine, Robin, seguían dañándose, y sabia que cualquier duda, o fallo, podría terminar con la vida de su nakama.

Los golpes no se acababan, y un fuerte remolino de aire comenzó a rodearlas, levantando el polvo a su alrededor. Zoro se estaba desesperando, aquello era demasiado para él, ¡No podía dejarla morir!

Se acercó a paso lento, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que los movimientos se detenían.

Ella, Robin o Celine, quien fuera, se puso de pie trabajosamente. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas y no lograba enderezar su espalda. Todo su cuerpo estaba maltrecho, su vestido estaba hecho tiras y su cabello lucía sucio y revuelto. Apenas logró levantar un poco la vista y sonreírle, cuando cayó de nuevo al piso.

Zoro corrió hacia ella, y sin dudarlo siquiera se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y la sujetó contra él. No podía equivocarse, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, no era Celine, era Robin. Tenía que ser Robin.

-Mujer- susurró- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Zoro-san- contestó ella trabajosamente- creo que lo logré, pero no puedo moverme más. Gracias por todo…yo…oí lo que dijiste, escuché tu voz.

Zoro se estremeció, y un dolor atravesó su pecho.

_-Mainery, hazlo ahora, por favor._

_No te garantizo que se salve._

_-Sólo hazlo._

Sujetó a Robin con mucha más fuerza contra su pecho, y entonces sintió que se desprendía de él. sintió un frío muy fuerte helándolo de la cabeza a los pies, y de pronto el cuerpo de Robin también se estaba congelando, él sabía que aquello la iba a lastimar más, necesitaba fuerza para resistir, para vivir después de someterse a aquello.

De pronto sintió como las manos se aferraban a su ropa, y Robin soltó un grito desgarrador, Zoro solamente atinó a abrazarla con toda la fuerza que sus entumecidos y congelados brazos se lo permitían.

Nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentir algo así por Robin… ¿Porqué se dio cuenta en una situación así?

No podía perderla. No de ese modo.

El frío no se alejaba de sus cuerpos. El aire que se soltó a su alrededor era más fuerte que el anterior. Los envolvió con fuerza.

_Creo que puedo acabar con Celine, Roronoa. Pero…lo lamento. Lo sé, no hay forma de que tu arqueóloga sobreviva._

No recibió respuesta.

_Deberías estar orgulloso. Es muy valiente._

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Zoro no soltaba a Robin, y ahora parecía estar dormido o algo así.

Mainery, entonces, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

El frío aumentó, Zoro sentía el aire a su alrededor, oía gritos lejanos, ¿Acaso de Celine? Mientras tanto, las manos de Robin seguían aferradas a su camisa.

_-¿De verdad es el final? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? ¿Robin? ¿Con llamarte por tu nombre basta? ¿O… puedo hacer un hechizo también? _

Sus propios pensamientos lo sorprendieron, pero no se contuvo.

-_¿Te puedo dar mi vida? Si ellos pudieron hacer lo que quisieron con nosotros, ¿No podemos hacer lo mismo? ¿No puedo cambiar mi lugar por ti? Pese a todo lo que creas…Robin…mereces vivir._

Las manos de Robin se aflojaron. Zoro reaccionó, se separó para verla bien, aún con el aire dando vueltas a su alrededor, la cabeza de la morena caía hacia atrás, sin fuerza. Zoro se acercó, trató de buscarle el pulso, de sentir su respiración, pero nada. Ni siquiera temblaba por el frío tan grande. ¿O es que ella ya no lo sentía?

Desesperado, Zoro no pudo más que abrazarla de nuevo.

-_Solo aguanta, por favor. Esto no puede acabarse así, tienes un sueño igual que yo, esto no se acaba aquí, ¡Robin! ¡Robin, esto no se acaba aquí! ¡Tienes que vivir, Robin!_

Poco a poco, la debilidad se apoderó de él.

Sintió que tenía que dormir, era como si algo en su interior se lo ordenara. Él no era el tipo de hombre que acatara órdenes que no fueran de su capitán, pero no pudo oponerse por mucho.

Igualmente, no soltó a la arqueóloga. Cayó de espaldas, con ella encima.

-_Gracias por todo, Espadachín-san._

Continuará…

**Y nada, el próximo es el último. Aparte de eso, nada de spoilers :)**

**Saludos!  
>Atte Yereri Ashra<strong>


	12. Al fin y en paz

**¡Hola mundo, y todos los que lo habitan! Finalmente les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Aww como siempre, escribir el ultimo capitulo ha sido un tanto difícil. Espero que les guste, otros comentarios al final.**

**La Maldición de Viluel**

**Capitulo 12**

**Al fin y en paz**

Nami siguió caminando por el bosque. Tenía frío, pero el único suéter que había llevado a la expedición se había quedado en la mochila de Robin.

Como buena navegante, una vez que aquella extraña nube oscura que la había secuestrado la dejó en el bosque, trató de buscar el camino de regreso guiándose de las estrellas, pero la oscuridad de la noche era tan densa que no había estrellas, no había luna, y ni siquiera podía ver más allá de las copas de los árboles así que tampoco podía ver si se alejaba o se acercaba a las montañas. Al caminar no había conseguido salir del bosque. Llegó a pensar que había estado caminando en círculos, pero también probó marcando los árboles y pudo comprobar que no era el caso.

Estaba asustada, eso sí, pero había tratado de mantener la calma en la medida de lo que podía hacerlo. Llegó a caer en la desesperación, pero solo fueron unos segundos tras los cuales se repuso y razonó la situación: de nada le servía ponerse de los nervios. Así que siguió buscando la salida, manteniendo la calma, y teniendo siempre a la mano su Clima-Tact

Aunque estaba cansada, prefería no detenerse pues no sabía si el peligro podía surgir del lugar menos pensado.

Así que siguió caminando, cuando a lo lejos vio una luz amarilla, pálida, que se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaba ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pensando que quizás era alguien que quería hacerle daño. Pensó si podría esconderse entre los árboles, o correr en la dirección contraria sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Pero entonces escucho una voz:

-¡Nami!

Desde las profundidades del bosque, la voz resonó. Nami no supo si debía confiar en aquella voz. La primera vez, actuó con cautela, no respondió y ni siquiera se mostró.

-¡Nami!- escuchó de nuevo, y esta vez tuvo suficiente valor y pudo asomarse un poco. La silueta que se acercaba era cada vez más clara, y la voz, la voz, estaba segura, tenía que ser él, no podía ser nadie más.

-¡Nami!- ahora Nami salió disparada de su escondite y corrió hacia el dueño de la voz. Aunque no podía describir la felicidad que experimentaba en ese momento, su primer impulso fue darle un buen puñetazo en plena cabeza.

-Oh, Nami, ¿Porqué me golpeaste?- gimoteó el joven, pero ella no respondió, pues al verlo se sintió tan alegre que finalmente se rindió al deseo de abrazarse a él y no soltarlo más.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto, Luffy? Me estaba cansando de esperarte.

-Shishishishi, es que no te encontraba, Nami, este bosque es muy extraño- Luffy le sonrió una vez que la pelirroja se separó de él- Vamos a buscar a los otros- dijo, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba.

-¿Cómo, también están aquí?- preguntó ella alarmada, haciendo fuerza para que Luffy no la arrastrada. El pelinegro se detuvo y volteó a ver a su navegante, posteriormente, sonrió.

-Sí, los vi mientras te buscaba, pero los perdía de vista muy rápido- se rascó la cabeza- supongo que buscaban el modo de salir. Por lo menos ya te encontré a ti, ahora será más fácil alcanzar a los demás.

La navegante asintió, pues por lo menos ya estaba con su capitán. Ahora podía estar tranquila, pues ella sabía que mientras estuviera con él nada malo podía pasarle. Entonces se sujetó de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque.

…

-Roronoa.

Zoro se removió. Apretó los ojos, los abrió y se puso de pie perezosamente, aún un poco atontado. Vio a John Mainery en frente de él. Se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión, en frente del camino principal de Viluel, pero todo se veía demasiado etéreo, así que aquello debía de ser un sueño.

-Bueno, sí, te estoy hablando mediante un sueño pero ten por seguro que todo lo que pienso decirte es real.

Zoro esperó. Mainery, al parecer luego de considerarlo mucho, se inclinó ligeramente, con mucho respeto.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Roronoa. Sin tu ayuda y la de tu arqueóloga, jamás hubiera logrado detener a Celine- Mainery sonrió- les estaré eternamente agradecido.

-Era mí deber ayudar- contestó Zoro sin inmutarse- puesto que Robin estaba en problemas. Igualmente me alegro de haber contribuido con tu causa.

Mainery asintió.

-No esperaba de todos modos que admitieras que ayudaste, no era tu asunto después de todo. Pero me alegro de haber podido contar contigo, Roronoa. Yo fui criado como un caballero, y después de todo, un espadachín con honor puede ser una especie de caballero también. Aprecio mucho eso de tu parte.

Zoro agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. El fantasma lo miró con seriedad.

-Ahora, a lo que he venido. Primero tengo que comunicarte que Celine, finalmente, ha sido llevada a su lugar. No estoy seguro de qué pasará con ella…si recibirá un castigo o simplemente será borrada. Pero lo importante es que ya no va a estar aquí haciendo daño.

-¿Y tu?

Mainery sonrió.

-He logrado trascender. Todo terminó bien, podría decirse que soy libre- suspiró – pero eso tampoco es lo que te tengo que decir. Escúchame, despertarás y será de mañana en la isla, pero empezando por hoy, va a haber tres días de inestabilidad. Lo más probable es que tus nakama ya sean libres, de modo que encuéntralos, vuelvan a su barco y no salgan de ahí hasta que todo pase. Tampoco pueden zarpar pues todo va a ser igual en varios kilómetros a la redonda, así que pueden ser atrapados por las corrientes, los huracanes o los reyes marinos.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?- preguntó el espadachín, intrigado. Mainery se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando detenidamente el cómo contestarle. La verdad no era algo demasiado sencillo, pero decidió no revolver mucho al joven con tecnicismos y habló con la mayor simplicidad que pudo.

-La isla ha sido utilizada por demasiados años como un "objeto" de hechicería. Al desaparecer Celine, y luego yo, se irán todas las cosas que la afectaban, como las protecciones que ella ponía alrededor de su hogar o el hechizo que aplicó por error en la mansión. La isla volverá a su estado natural y para ello debe pasar por un proceso de adaptación.

Zoro asintió, comprendiéndolo todo. Luego pregunto por lo que _realmente le importaba._

-Dices que mis amigos van a estar bien, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Como fue Celine quien los aprisionó, ellos son libres desde el momento en que ella desapareció de la dimensión de los vivos.

-¿Y que me dices de Robin?

Mainery guardo silencio. Luego miro a Zoro y lanzo un suspiro de resignación. Sabia que ese momento llegaría.

-No tengo la menor idea de que fue de ella, aunque comencé a buscarla en cuanto derrotaron a Celine. Si está bien o no, tendrás que descubrirlo cuando despiertes.

Zoro apretó los puños. En realidad no había nada mas que pudiera hacer y eso lo tenia muy molesto.

-Es momento de retirarme- informo John Mainery mientras hacia una última inclinación- les deseo suerte en el futuro, sobretodo con tu arqueóloga. Ah….quizás a tu navegante le interese saber que tengo un pequeño tesoro guardado en la mansión, es un poco de dinero pero seguro les sirve de algo. A tu cocinero le encantarán las recetas que están guardadas en la cocina…son viejas pero estoy seguro de que le saldrán deliciosas y…bueno, en la mansión seguro encontrarán algo que les guste a todos. Considérenlo mis disculpas por las molestias que les he causado.

Zoro, taciturno, simplemente asintió. Pero antes de que Mainery se retirara, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Mainery. Espero correr con tu suerte y lograr trascender cuando muera.

Mainery, parado de lado y a punto de irse, miro a Zoro de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No pidas mi suerte, espadachín, porque entonces sufrirás tanto como yo. Mejor pide que te vaya mejor.

-Puedo enfrentarlo. No soy ningún cobarde, Mainery.

-No lo dudo, Roronoa.

Dicho esto, agito su mano en señal de despedida.

Entonces, Zoro comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. Se sentó despacio en el suelo, a los pies de la reja de la mansión, mirando hacia el cielo y preguntándose cuanto más tardaría en despertar. Casi sentía culpa por estar tan tranquilo, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer mientras tanto.

…

-Como siempre, dormido como tronco.

La voz que lo despertó era, de nuevo, la de cierta pelirroja estresante y chillona que al parecer solo quería molestarlo, sin tener otra ocupación interesante en esta vida.

-Vaya, marimo, para variar- la otra voz era de cierto rubio larguirucho que igualmente, parecía no tener otro propósito para su existencia que estarlo fastidiando.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, sintió que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra al escuchar las voces de sus amigos,

Se levanto de un salto y se encontró parado frente a la mansión, justo donde se había quedado dormido al terminar el sueño. Pero descifrar el como fue a parar allí no le importó, pues en ese momento, primero estaban ellos.

-¿Cómo fue que volvieron?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Luffy nos encontró a todos y nos trajo hasta aquí- sonrió Nami, con un tono orgulloso.

Luffy sonrió. Pero entonces todos miraron a Zoro, y comenzaron a buscar alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta Robin?- preguntó Franky. Sanji frunció el ceño y se acercó a Zoro.

-¿Dónde está, marimo? ¡Te dije que era tu deber protegerla!- lo tomó de la camisa, pero desistió y lo soltó, casi empujándolo.

Zoro no reaccionó a la agresión de Sanji porque no sabía dónde se encontraba Robin. Al dormirse, la tenía en los brazos, pero al despertar ella había desaparecido. ¿Qué le contestaría a sus compañeros?

Lo asaltó el miedo de que Robin de verdad estuviera muerta. ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso a sus amigos? ¿Cómo iba a darle la cara a su capitán? ¿Cómo iba a vivir tranquilo después de algo así?

Buscó las palabras para decirles que no tenia idea de dónde podría estar Robin, pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola, todos lo empujaron y pasaron a un lado de él, abalanzándose sobre la reja de la mansión.

-¡Robin!- el grito de Nami lo congeló. Escuchó como abrían la reja y entraban en tropel. Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Ahí, de pie en la entrada principal y con la sonrisa más bella que alguna vez hubiera mostrado, estaba Robin.

-Buenos días a todos.

El abrazo masivo fue, por mucho, uno de los más emotivos que la tripulación hubiera presenciado hasta entonces. Nami y Chopper estaban casi histéricos, los otros simplemente estaban felices. En cuanto a Robin, ella lucía radiante, feliz, tranquila, como si viniera de unas vacaciones.

-¡Robin, que bueno que estás bien!- lloraba Chopper agarrado de sus piernas. Ussop y Luffy saltaban.

-¡No estoy llorando! - gritaba Franky tapándose los ojos con su enorme brazo, mientras lloraba a mares a pesar de que juraba una y otra vez que no lo hacía -¡Pero estar juntos todos de nuevo es SUUUPERR!

Zoro se había quedado aparte, mirando solamente lo que sus compañeros hacían, sin participar, en completo shock. De un momento a otro, Robin separó ligeramente de ella a Nami y a Chopper, que no la soltaban, y miró a Zoro con una sonrisa.

Zoro la miró desde donde estaba, y también esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te encuentres bien- le dijo.

-De no haber sido por ti, nunca lo hubiera logrado, Espadachín-san.

Y pudieron haber dicho muchísimas cosas más, pero no lo hicieron, solo compartieron una mirada, por pocos segundos, que fue interrumpida por el escándalo que la tripulación comenzó a montar. Zoro entonces reaccionó, recordando lo que Mainery le había dicho durante su sueño.

-Debemos volver al barco- soltó de repente, interrumpiendo el alboroto. Todos se detuvieron de su euforia. Nami se dio la vuelta hacia él y luego miró el log pose, que de repente había recordado.

-¡Ya ha cargado!-anunció muy contenta- podremos zarpar cuanto antes.

-No, no podemos- insistió el espadachín- Mainery me dijo que empezando por hoy, habrá tres días de inestabilidad en esta isla y que debemos quedarnos en el barco, mas no podemos zarpar. Habrá tormentas y las corrientes cercanas a la isla podrían tragarnos.

-Tonterías- sonrió la pelirroja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- ¿Acaso has olvidado las capacidades de la navegante, Zoro?

-Por supuesto que no, Nami, pero esto es serio. La inestabilidad afectara varios kilómetros a la redonda y no hay forma de que la libremos solo con tu capacidad.

Todos percibieron que la preocupación del primer oficial era genuina. Si él estaba preocupado, quería decir que la cosa era seria. Nami miro a Zoro fijamente y luego de considerarlo un poco asintió con cierta molestia.

-Bien, según tu, ¿Qué hay que hacer entonces?

-Volver al barco y esperar a que pase.

Zoro se veía tan serio, que Nami finalmente asintió y volteo a ver a Luffy.

-¿Capitán?

-Hagamos caso de lo que dice Zoro- sonrió el moreno, con las manos en la nuca sin verse realmente preocupado por nada- volvamos al Sunny.

Todos se encaminaron en seguida al barco a la orden del capitán. El espadachín se acercó a su amigo y aprovechó que los demás no estaban poniéndoles mucha atención.

-Luffy, cuando peleaba con Celine…lamento haber permitido que Mainery me poseyera. Gracias por hacerme volver, de no ser por ti Robin y yo no estaríamos aquí.

Pero Luffy miro a Zoro como si no tuviera la menor idea de que estaba hablando. Esperaba cualquier reacción del pequeño pero lo que dijo a continuación lo dejó realmente sorprendido.

-Shishishi, eres muy divertido Zoro… ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó el moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Ah?

-Shishishi, también haces gestos chistosos a veces.

La cara del espadachín no tenía precio. ¿Qué fue todo aquello entonces? Pero después de un par de segundos decidió no darle más importancia, suspiró, pudo reponerse y asentir.

-Olvídalo capitán.

Zoro sabía que Luffy sabia de qué estaba hablando, se lo decía con sus ojos traviesos y su sonrisa juguetona. Sus razones tendría para no decir que había ayudado, su capitán siempre era tan especial en ese sentido. Con la mirada acordaron dejar el asunto allí, cosas de amigos.

De modo que fueron en total tranquilidad al barco, conversando acerca de lo ocurrido en la isla, pero fue hasta que estuvieron reunidos en el comedor que Zoro y Robin les contaron en su totalidad los acontecimientos, cada uno desde su perspectiva…omitiendo ciertos detalles demasiado personales.

-… ¿Entonces sí lograron llegar a la mansión?- preguntó Sanji en algún punto, mientras les servía unos bocadillos a las chicas.

-Así es, pero Mainery me hizo salir de allí para poder hablar conmigo y fue entonces que nos separamos.

-A mi me engañó Celine, durante la mañana- agregó Robin- me hizo creer que ustedes estaban bien y que habían llegado a la mansión. Después de eso fue que me atrapó.

-¿Para entonces Zoro ya había hecho alianza con Mainery?- preguntó Ussop, tratando de atar cabos.

-Espera, espera- interrumpió Franky- ¿Y cuando fue que atravesaron las trampas en el bosque?

-¡Un segundo! ¿Entonces dejaste a Robin a la buena de Dios, Zoro?- preguntó Nami, molesta.

Él enrojeció, pues comenzaba a molestarse mucho.

-¡No puedo contarles como fue si preguntan todo en desorden!- protestó Zoro.

-Creo que mejor volvemos a empezar, Espadachín-san- sonrió Robin.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y asintió, todavía un poco molesto. Ahora habían vuelto al barco, todo había pasado a ser como una especie de pesadilla, y ahora él volvía a ser Espadachín-san, ya no era Zoro,

Pasaron un buen rato más conversando y finalmente, gracias a la paciencia de la arqueóloga pudieron terminar de contar lo que había ocurrido. Almorzaron lo que Sanji les preparó y decidieron que mientras estuvieran allí no saldrían ni a la cubierta, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Se reunirían en el comedor la mayor parte del día, y en las noches Zoro haría la guardia.

Así pasaron los siguientes tres días. Sobra decir que no había pasado ni la primera hora cuando Luffy ya había hecho su primer intento de fuga a buscar alguna aventura en la isla, y Zoro y Sanji apenas pudieron detenerlo de saltar por la barandilla del barco, cuando un rayo se vio caer cerca de las montañas, seguido de un trueno tan espectacular que el barco tembló. Los tres se quedaron mirando hacia la isla, sorprendidos del poder de aquel fenómeno natural. Luego comenzo a caer una lluvia más o menos fuerte, que por lo que ellos sabían, bien podía empeorar.´

-Ya comenzó- comentó la navegante, que se asomó por la puerta de la cocina cubriéndose la cabeza con una toalla- todos adentro.

A partir de ese momento una rutina un tanto pesada se dejó caer en el Thousand Sunny. Ussop y Franky se lo pasaban en el taller diseñando uno que otro implemento para el barco, pero les iba a ser imposible probar cualquiera de ellos hasta que pudieran salir, de modo que se aburrían horrores y finalmente hasta la creatividad se les estaba bajando.

Nami intentaba hacer un mapa de la isla, pero debido a los problemas surgidos, aquello le era muy difícil. Aunque había tomado varias notas durante su estancia en tierra, le faltaban demasiados detalles y no era plan ponerse a adivinar. Además, si realmente la magia de Celine había influido en la conformación de la isla, probablemente también había cambiado de algún modo su forma y no se quería arriesgar a eso.

Chopper había tenido un primer día bastante atareado revisando a sus amigos después de aquella aventura, pero luego de comprobar que la única que necesitaba atenderse las heridas y consumir unas pocas vitaminas era Robin, y que todos los demás estaban sanos y salvos, se encontró totalmente sin nada que hacer, de modo que se instalo en la cocina, lo mismo que Luffy.

Para el inquieto capitán, la vida así era un suplicio, de modo que se la pasó los tres días enteros acosando a Sanji para que estuviera todo el día haciéndole de comer, y de vez en cuando jugando alguna cosa sencilla con Chopper, Ussop o Franky, cuando alguno de estos se pasaba por aquel lugar.

Sanji por su parte lo único que hacía era cocinar, hacer bocadillos para su capitán y limpiar y relimpiar la cocina. Y el único motivo por el que soportaba a Luffy era que, de otro modo, no tendría nada que hacer en esos momentos.

Zoro se lo pasaba el día entero entrenando en el cuarto que tenia acondicionado para ello en la torre de vigilancia. Quizás él era el único que no se había visto en la necesidad de cambiar sus hábitos del día a día.

Finalmente, Robin había tomado un enorme cuaderno y se la pasaba, lo que cualquier día normal antes pasaba leyendo, escribiendo con ahínco. Nadie sabia de qué se trataba y era tal la seriedad con que lo hacia que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle hasta que ella misma decidiera contarles. Se le veía todo el día ocupada en eso, en la cocina, en su cuarto, incluso cuando las lluvias calmaban un poco subía a la torre de vigilancia para escribir mientras Zoro entrenaba exageradamente.

Durante esos pocos minutos al día no se dirigían la palabra, pero Robin estaba contenta de que Zoro no la mirara con desconfianza ni que tratara de hacer que se fuera de allí. Por su parte, a Zoro le hacía muy bien que ella lo acompañara, aunque no dijeran nada, aunque en el fondo se estuviera deshaciendo de nervios, aunque necesitara tanto decirle que se alegraba de que estuviera viva y lo mucho que temió perderla y que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Los tres días transcurrieron sin mayores percances, únicamente que hubo un par de veces que parecía que el cielo les iba a caer encima, tal era la fuerza de las lluvias, las olas, el movimiento de los animales y el feroz vaivén que el Sunny efectuaba cada cierto tiempo. Y durante ese tiempo, trataban de no interrumpir sus tareas, de conversar para no sentirse incómodos, Robin no dejaba de escribir, Sanji no dejaba de cocinar y aún medio muerto de miedo Ussop no dejaba de contarle a Chopper sobre alguna de sus inventadas aventuras, todo con el fin de mantenerse tranquilos.

Finalmente llegó el día en que se suponía que podían salir del barco y Nami, práctica como siempre, comenzó a organizar a sus compañeros para juntar algunas cosas antes de poder irse de la isla, pero no contaba con que su capitán contradeciría sus intenciones.

-¡No! ¡Hemos estado encerrados en el Sunny por tres días! ¡Si prepararemos algo hoy, ese algo será una gran fiesta!- gritó el capitán con los brazos en el aire, evidentemente nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Nami se dio una palmada en la frente. Pero era la decisión de Luffy después de todo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece esto?- negoció la navegante- hay que pasar el día reuniendo provisiones. Lamentablemente en estos tres días acabaste con todo lo que ya teníamos así que por ese lado no hay opción- Luffy asintió- y por la tarde haremos la fiesta.

Luffy comenzó a saltar de alegría, eso para Nami era un sí.

-Bien, entonces salgamos a la isla, ya saben qué tenemos qué hacer.

En esos momentos, Robin salió de su habitación, con el cuaderno que había estado escribiendo entre sus manos.

-Antes de eso, me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo. Pero para eso tendríamos que ir a la mansión otra vez.

Caminó hacia sus amigos, que ya se disponían a bajar del barco.

-¿De qué se trata, Robin?

-Es algo que quiero hacer antes de irme. Significaría mucho para mí que accedieran a ayudarme.

-¡Oh, Robin-chwan, no dudes que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras pedirme!- gritó el cocinero, inclinándose ante Robin y tomando su mano, dispuesto a depositar en ella un beso. La arqueóloga levantó las cejas, la navegante puso cara de fastidio, pero a nadie se le pasó por alto el aura asesina que rodeó a Zoro medio segundo antes de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza al rubio mujeriego.

-¡Deja de actuar como estúpido, cejas!

-¿Quieres pelea, marimo?

Pero no llegaron a tanto, pues casi en seguida ambos fueron derribados por una fuerza aún superior a la suya: los puños de Nami.

-Dejen de actuar como idiotas y vámonos de una vez.

Los demás sólo pudieron reír.

…

Nami, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Franky se quedaron fuera de la mansión mientras Robin entraba en ella seguida de Zoro y Sanji. Pasaron unos veinte minutos antes de que los tres salieran de allí. El espadachín y el cocinero venían cargando un bulto envuelto en sábanas, y la arqueóloga venía tras ellos: ya no traía con ella el cuaderno. Franky había estado haciendo lo que su compañera le había pedido antes de entrar; había cavado un agujero en la tierra.

-¿Eso es…?- preguntó Nami en cuanto los vio salir con el bulto.

-El cuerpo de John Mainery- confirmó Zoro, haciendo que la pelirroja se hiciera un paso hacia atrás cuando pasaron frente a ella.

-También le hice un ataúd- le dijo Franky a Robin en cuanto estuvo cerca- espero que sirva.

-Muchas gracias.

Enterraron el cuerpo momificado de Mainery en una ceremonia bastante improvisada. Chopper y Nami reunieron algunas flores para la tumba mientras Zoro, Franky, Sanji y Luffy bajaban el ataúd con respeto y cuidado.

Ussop se acercó a Robin.

-No comprendo. Él te hizo mucho daño, Robin, ¿Por qué te importa enterrarlo decentemente?

-Porque a final de cuentas, Nariz larga-kun, él no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Él fue una victima más y actuó en consecuencia. No es algo difícil de comprender.

-¿Tiene todo esto algo que ver con lo que escribiste?

Al escuchar esto, los demás pusieron atención a la plática, por que a decir verdad era una curiosidad colectiva que todos se morían por saciar.

-Me sorprende que no me hayan preguntado antes- sonrió la morena, causando una pequeña conmoción general-. Y sí, tiene que ver. Estos días estuve escribiendo lo más detalladamente que pude los verdaderos sucesos ocurridos en esta isla, para que la versión creada por Celine no ocasione más problemas en el futuro. Tal vez ya no importe, pero me gustaría pensar que cuando menos puedo contribuir con algo a la causa de Mainery. Que se sepa su verdadera historia, quizás lo ayude a descansar mejor en paz.

Hubo un silencio profundo entonces, en el que terminaron de acomodar el ataúd en su lugar. Luego terminaron de enterrarlo con ayuda de unas palas y decoraron la tumba ligeramente con las flores reunidas por Nami y Chopper.

-Muy noble de tu parte, Nico Robin- comentó Franky- no cualquiera hace eso por un enemigo.

-Espero que no nos hayas incluido en la historia- comentó Nami- podría traernos problemas.

-No te preocupes, fui lo más discreta posible. Omití bastante nuestra intervención, y firmé como anónimo. Todo estará bien.

Terminado el entierro, todos fueron a cumplir su cometido en el interior de la isla. Reunieron fruta, hierbas medicinales, agua para hervir y madera para las reparaciones que pudiera necesitar el barco en el futuro.

Zoro recordó comentarles a sus compañeros de los regalos que Mainery pensaba darles, y efectivamente, cada quien encontró algo de su gusto dentro de la mansión aunque él y la arqueóloga, por principios, se negaron a tomar cualquier cosa.

Antes de retirarse Zoro, con respeto, dedicó unas palabras en voz muy baja frente a la tumba del caballero, pensando que quizás, en circunstancias distintas, hubiera podido llamarlo su amigo.

Por la tarde montaron una fogata en la playa y mientras Sanji preparaba uno de sus mejores banquetes, Franky comenzó a amenizar la reunión tocando alegres melodias con su guitarra. Nami y Robin colgaron algunas lámparas y guirnaldas para darle a aquello un toque más festivo, mientras Luffy, Ussop y Chopper bailaban. Zoro se sentó en el suelo a beber. Más tarde cenaron y cantaron. En general se divirtieron hasta después de la media noche, cuando Nami les ordenó que se fueran a dormir pues al día siguiente partirían temprano, pero nadie le hizo caso así que al final se quedó dormida cerca de donde su capitán bailaba alegremente.

Conforme iba avanzando la noche los demás fueron cayendo, y a eso de las dos o tres de la mañana estaban tirados en la arena y profundamente dormidos Sanji, Franky, Ussop, Luffy y Chopper.

Zoro se había alejado un poco. Estaba recargado en una palmera, se había sentado en la arena estableciendo una pequeña rutina que intercalaba dormitar y beber su preciado sake. Con el paso de los minutos sus pensamientos se habían tornado melancólicos Miraba hacia el océano. La luna estaba en el cielo y se reflejaba bellamente en el agua. A su izquierda, a varios metros de allí, las ultimas chispas de la fogata despedían una lucecilla roja y ya algo débil. El aire de la noche era tibio y brillaban las estrellas. Le parecía que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que había encontrado una noche con tanta paz.

En eso estaba, cuando una presencia lo perturbó. Era la arqueóloga, que se acercaba lentamente, deslizando suavemente sus pies en la arena. Llegó y se sentó a su lado. Zoro no se atrevió a mirarla de frente.

-Es una bella noche, ¿No crees, Espadachín-san?

El aludido volvió a sentir la molestia de ser, de nuevo, Espadachín-san y no Zoro.

-Sí, lo es.

-Difícilmente encuentra uno la ocasión para ver tan bello paisaje con tranquilidad- agregó la arqueóloga- casi siempre hay algún impedimento, o una preocupación presionándonos.

Diciendo esto, levantó la cabeza y vio las estrellas. Zoro la observó en silencio, sintiéndose cohibido, restringido, limitado por un sentimiento que se estaba agolpando en su garganta, impidiendo que cualquier sonido que quisiera hacer saliera de su boca.

-Al final… ¿Cuál era la maldición que Celine lanzó sobre este lugar?- preguntó Zoro en cuanto pudo formular algo, sin mostrar un interés demasiado grande o sincero. Robin respiró profundamente mientras cambiaba su vista del cielo hacia el mar.

-Pues…según tengo entendido, Celine impediría que cualquier persona fuera feliz mientras estuviera dentro de esta isla. Al parecer, eso se aplicaría sobretodo a las parejas.

-Pues menos mal que la vencimos, entonces… ¡Quiero decir! Por Luffy, es decir, todos vimos cómo se puso cuando Nami desapareció, y…estem….

Zoro ya no supo qué decir. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno para expresarse y sus palabras habían sonado como una insinuación de que ellos eran pareja, o de que la quería como pareja, por lo cual Robin sonrió. Los nervios y las palabras de su nakama le dieron el valor para dar el siguiente paso.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

-Yo…- se acomodó mejor, sujetándose las rodillas- escuché todo lo que dijiste…aunque estaba tan débil, puedo recordarlo todo- Zoro se tensó- llegué a tener demasiado miedo de que de verdad me hubieras abandonado aquella noche en la mansión, pero yo sabía, dentro de mi, que eso no era posible.

Zoro no supo qué decir. Sabía que podía haberle hecho daño a Robin luego de abandonarla de ese modo, y eso lo preocupó aún más cuando Celine lo atacó por ese lado.

-Cuando comenzaste a llamarme comencé a creer más en mi misma. Y cuando- le tembló la voz- cuando me sostuviste entre tus brazos pensé- sonrió- pensé que cuando menos iba a morir feliz.

-Robin…yo…

-Si lo que dijiste no es verdad, Zoro, no digas más. Puedo vivir con eso. Pero si todo lo que dijiste mientras estábamos allí es cierto…entonces ayúdame para saber qué hago con esto que traigo adentro.

Por primera vez en esos cortos minutos, Zoro pudo mirar a Robin directamente, aun con miedo, pero de frente. Ella tenía su vista clavada en el horizonte, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su barbilla temblaba incontrolablemente y una de sus manos estaba agarrándose fuerte a su blusa, sobre su corazón.

Nunca en la vida la había visto tan vulnerable. Robin solía ser más fuerte, pero lo que ocurría parecía estar sobrepasándola.

Zoro suspiró sin saber qué hacer, pero luego decidió que debía hablar con la verdad. Si ella ya había escuchado la mayor parte, lo demás no importaba.

-Todo es cierto, pero yo tampoco sé que hacer con lo que hay dentro- explicó- porque nunca antes me había enfrentado a algo así.

Robin se mordió los labios, sin saber qué estaba sintiendo, se debatía entre una explosión en su pecho y una aplastante angustia. Temía tanto un rechazo, temía mucho sentirse sola y lastimada de nuevo. ¿Sería acaso capaz de hacerle daño otra vez , dándole esperanza y abandonándola de nuevo?

Pero eso no ocurrió, o por lo menos no como Robin esperaba. Zoro tomó una de sus manos, y sonrió. Una sonrisa débil, casi derrotada.

-La verdad es que temía que este momento llegara- susurró- Robin, escúchame. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer, porque nada de lo que hay en mi me pertenece del todo- siguió- la mitad de mi vida está empeñada en mi sueño, y la otra mitad se la entregué a esta tripulación en cuanto acepté partir con Luffy. Siempre estamos en riesgo de morir y…tú no te mereces algo así, Robin. Tú mereces algo mejor. Todo lo que…lo que yo no podría darte. Si lo aceptas…mi protección, mi apoyo y mi amor. Es todo lo que tengo. Y como la mujer que eres, Robin, yo sé que tú mereces mucho más.

Robin negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez, enternecida por las palabras que le había dado. Jamás pensó que alguien podría mostrarle amor de semejante forma, mucho menos alguien como Zoro, de modo que un poco más y podría ponerse a llorar.

-No…Zoro. Es mucho más de lo que yo merezco.

Entonces ninguno resistió más la necesidad. Robin pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Zoro, mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura, y juntó sus labios con los de él, y por fin después de tanto sufrimiento consiguieron un beso tranquilo, sin miedo, sin amargura. Se tomaron su tiempo, respirando tranquilos, acariciándose suavemente, disfrutando la brisa y el simple hecho de poder, por fin, estar juntos.

Se separaron apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos y volver a sonreír.

Robin soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Estás muy sonrojado, Zoro.

-¡Tu también lo estás!- contestó el espadachín, fingiendo enojo. La besó una vez más. Robin lo permitió sin dudarlo siquiera.

-Espadachín-san, fui muy tonta. Todo este tiempo estuve ahogándome en un vaso con agua. Estos tres días- confesó- era terrible estar junto a ti y no poder hablarte. Cada segundo que pasaba era como morirme un poco.

-Yo…igual- admitió el peliverde- cada vez que estábamos en la torre de vigilancia… sentía que me estaba quedando sin aire.

Era impresionante que dos de los más peligrosos miembros de la tripulación Mugiwara fueran tan vulnerables uno con el otro. Robin no soltó el cuello de Zoro, y sonreía, sonreía porque había encontrado un lugar perfecto para ella en el mundo; los brazos de su nakama de cabellos verdes. Éste tampoco la soltaba, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba en paz.

-Preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia suena algo cursi a estas alturas- comentó entonces Zoro, haciendo una sonrisa cínica y ladeada, aunque no por eso menos incómodo- pero me arriesgaré, ¿Quieres…?

-Te amo, Zoro- sonrió Robin- y no necesitamos un titulo para eso. Podemos decir que somos novios, amantes o lo que tú quieras. Lo que sentimos no tiene porqué cambiar.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- sonrió a su vez el espadachín- pero algún titulo hemos de tener ante los demás. Si Sanji se acerca demasiado voy a tener algo con qué defenderte.

Robin solo rió con más fuerza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podría decirse que era muy feliz.

-¿Te apetece una caminata por la playa, Zoro?

Por toda contestación, él se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. Y ya no les importó si era demasiado tarde en la noche, pues la isla ya no era tenebrosa y la luna parecía estar aprobando y bendiciendo todo lo que ellos hicieran bajo su mirada. Así, tomados de la mano, se alejaron del campamento y continuaron hacia el amanecer.

Zoro acerco a Robin un poco más a él, sujetándola por la cintura, cuando recordó que aún le faltaba algo por decir.

-Te amo, mujer.

Ella le contestó con un beso rápido en los labios.

Desde algún lugar lejano, alguien los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije, Roronoa, a ustedes les irá mejor que a mi. Y me alegro mucho por ello.

Zoro se detuvo abruptamente y miró hacia el bosque. Robin le preguntó si ocurría algo y él negó con la cabeza. Luego sonrío ampliamente.

-Por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento- comentó- de que nos irá bien.

Robin asintió porque ella también lo sabía. Mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras estuvieran con sus amigos, y mientras fueran libres para amarse como en ese momento, ellos iban a estar bien. Sin importar cuantas maldiciones y fantasmas se opusieran en su camino.

**Fin**

**Kyaaa que feliz soy! **

**Ok…quizás no fue tan emocionante como me hizo sentir a mí. Temo incluso haberlo hecho algo cursi o…no sé, es que es muy difícil. Como he dicho antes, ellos no son una pareja normal, así que hacer este final fue todo un reto. De cualquier modo, me quedé con la imagen de ellos caminando en la playa abrazaditos .w. los amo a morir. **

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos lo que me comentaron, los que no lo hicieron, los que siguieron este fic hasta el final e incluso a los que se quedaron a medias .w. espero seguir contando con su apoyo, tal vez pronto comience a publicar alguno nuevo de esta pareja, por lo pronto este ya tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón :´D**

**Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


End file.
